


Fooling the world (and maybe ourselves)

by fullmetalpotterhead



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alya is a bad influence, Bachelorette Party, Chloe is actually kind of decent, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gabriel is awkward and dumb but tries, Gabriel tries to set Adrien up, Little bit of Adrien being a weeb, Living Together, Marinette is very very competitive, Marinette the fashion queen, Mutual Pining, Nino's a real bro, Post Reveal, Tom and Sabine are shippers, fancy engagement party no one wants to be at, rich people suck, they're like in their twenties, very spoiled pet, wedding ceremony, why does no one shut up about young people having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalpotterhead/pseuds/fullmetalpotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When four years of fake dating start to catch up to Marinette and Adrien, it seems the only course of action is to take it to the next level.<br/>A fake marriage.<br/>How else are they supposed to get their parents off their backs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write angst and I am, I swear, but its really draining to write and I'm already tired all the time so you guys get fluff in the meantime.  
> Plus I REALLY like fake dating aus.  
> My other chapters will be longer, I promise, I just needed to set the story up.  
> I still don't know what I'm doing with titles *deep sigh*.

This was getting out of hand. 

They hadn't meant for it to happen like this, they really hadn't. 

It was a simple misunderstanding really. When they'd accidentally found out each other's identities, it was only to be expected that they'd become more comfortable around each other (after a week of painfully awkward, strained silence of course). 

And with them always disappearing to fight akuma attacks at the same time, well it was only to be expected that people would notice _something _was up.__

__Quick thinking (or panicking) on Adrien's part had gotten them out of any more unnecessary questioning by his claim that they were dating._ _

__Marinette had gone along with it, too stunned and frantic at the time to think of a better solution or come up with a reason to say no. Adrien had apologized again and again afterwards, but Marinette wasn't mad. It was a good excuse._ _

__And she may have had some ulterior motives._ _

__But of course, Alya had mentioned the new boyfriend to Marinette's parents and Adrien had to be introduced. Adrien soon became a regular occurrence at their house, staying for dinners and helping in the shop and just relaxing with Marinette in general. And from there Sabine and Tom had wanted to meet Gabriel and Marinette had to be formally introduced and really the whole thing has gotten to be quite the mess._ _

__But still, even with all of their friends and family believing they were a happy couple, Marinette and Adrien remained "just friends"._ _

__Not that she was disappointed._ _

__It wasn't all that hard really. Public displays of affection weren't that necessary. Besides the occasional peck on the cheek or the fact they ended up sitting cuddled up close together, it wasn't all that different from the way they were before._ _

__And if Marinette's feelings were more than that of a friend's, well, she could deal. Adrien was her best friend, her _partner _, and she wasn't going to ruin that because of her stupid crush on him that had only gotten worse when she found out his identity.___ _

____Four years of fake dating was no big deal. It was just a ruse to stop people from asking questions. Marinette was content to leave it at that._ _ _ _

____Except apparently their little act had been more serious than they'd thought._ _ _ _

____"My dad is insisting we get married." Adrien was clearly distressed, holding up an engagement ring that must have cost a fortune and this really could _not _be happening to them. "If we don't, he's going to set me up with 'a more suitable candidate'; Marinette he's going to force me to get married to one of his business associates' daughters. I don't know what I'm going to do!"___ _ _ _

______"Why don't we just get married then?" This could _not _be happening, Marinette could _not _have just said that. "My parents have been nagging me about when we'll get married anyways. This will keep people off our backs right? It's not like it'll be that different from what we're doing now." Honestly _why _did she even open her mouth?_______ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Really?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah. A fake marriage with a friend isn't the worst thing right? And when your dad gives up on selling you off, we can divorce whenever, right?" She _really _needed to stop talking.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Thank you, Marinette. You have no idea how much this means to me." Adrien rushed forward, enveloping her in a hug she did her best to return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Honestly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________This was getting out of hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys are so supportive. Glad to see I'm not the only one who's trash for this trope.  
> I actually wrote this last night but I had to edit/add to it and do homework and it was late so you get it tonight instead. Have a nervous Adrien, everyone.

Marinette followed Adrien up the steps of the Agreste mansion; the steady click of her heels seemed to be the only sound being made on the property. 

Personally she was _very _glad he'd moved out and made a point to remind him frequently. After the initial magic of the castle-esque house was gone, she saw it the same way Adrien had for all those years.__

__Cold and empty._ _

__Just like his father. The idea of telling Gabriel he was actually marrying Marinette felt in itself like an act of rebellion. True the man had offered to back off if Adrien did, but it had seemed proposed as more of a dare then a serious suggestion._ _

__It wasn't that his father didn't _like _Marinette. She always behaved well in front of the man, even if she called Gabriel all sorts of colorful names when he wasn't around. On several occasions his father had gone so far as to compliment her work, so Adrien knew that, on some level, Gabriel approved. But his father had always been a cynical and overprotective man.___ _

____Adrien had gained a certain amount of independence since graduation, but he still desperately wanted his father to be proud of him. To pay attention to him._ _ _ _

____To love him._ _ _ _

____Marinette weaved over to his left side and took Adrien's hand in hers, face masked in a protective fierceness. It made him fall in love with her all over again to see her like this; so worked up for him. It was all too easy to forget her feelings for him were just that of a friend's. If he wasn't careful, he would do something they'd both regret. She thought he was nervous about seeing his father. He was, but not for the reasons she believed._ _ _ _

____He was worried his father would see through their act._ _ _ _

____For four years they'd kept up a charade as boyfriend and girlfriend, going to all the right places together, saying all the right things in the company of others. Everyone seemed very convinced. His father, however, had always seemed suspicious._ _ _ _

____Maybe Adrien was being paranoid. It could easily have been him misinterpreting Gabriel's dissatisfaction with the pair, but he'd always felt a certain judgment was placed on Marinette after they'd begun "dating". Like his father was always testing her. While the rest of their friends and family seemed happy in their delusion of couple, only his father seemed close to the truth._ _ _ _

____The thought that someone knew was painful, a burning reminder that all of the "love" Marinette gave him wasn't real._ _ _ _

____Adrien wondered at times which was worse: Marinette's false love or his father's lack of love._ _ _ _

____Nathalie opened the door, letting them both into the house with a slight nod. "I have notified Mr. Agreste of your visit and he is ready to receive you immediately. Please head up to his office immediately."_ _ _ _

____"Thank you." Marinette responded for him, letting him set their pace as they went up the elegant staircase to face the monster. Standing in front of his father's door, Adrien felt himself shrinking. What if his father didn't approve? What if he called them out on their lies? What if-_ _ _ _

____Marinette's lips brushed against his ear, breath warm on his skin, and he had to resist the urge to shiver, settling instead on swallowing the sudden tightness in his throat._ _ _ _

____"Hey, you can do this, okay? I'm going to be right here. We fight akumas together regularly, much scarier than some grumpy old man right?" Wrong, but Adrien was glad at least one of them believed it. Focusing on her breathing, the way she whispered the words like a secret made just for the two of them; he nodded slowly._ _ _ _

____Marinette would be right beside him. He was going in there to tell his father he was going to marry the _love of his life _. It didn't matter if it was all a lie. As long as he thought about it like that, Adrien would be able to make it through this.___ _ _ _

______Pushing the door open, Adrien tightened his grip on his fiancée's hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ah, Adrien come in. I see you've brought Miss Dupain-Cheng with you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes sir. It's good to see you again." Marinette forced a smile on her face, slowly and deliberately brushing her hair back with her free hand. It had the desired affect, Gabriel's professional smile dropped, eyes glued to her left hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I see Adrien finally decided to pop the question."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It was a mutual decision really. We've been talking about it for a long time but we finally decided to go through with it." Marinette was seething next to him, Adrien knew, but he let her keep talking. Hopefully she wouldn't say anything to make his father angry._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not very romantic."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I like to think of it as a modern approach. Much more romantic than an arranged marriage, I'd say." Gabriel sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He told you then. I'm hoping you won't take this personal, I'm simply looking out for his best interests."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"How kind of you. Adrien's an adult though, I'm sure he can look out for his own _best interests _."___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Then why don't you let him speak for himself?" Marinette flinched, clutching Adrien's hand. Gabriel studied them both, ever the calculating businessman. "If you would please step out for a moment Miss Dupain-Cheng, I'd like to speak to my son in private." Marinette turned to Adrien, eyes questioning. Adrien wanted her with him; it was better to know she had his back. But his father clearly didn't want her here and Adrien knew she'd probably only make things worse. Hopefully whatever damage they'd done, he could fix with a few vague answers. It was easier to ride at his father's pace than try to fight it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Giving her a reassuring smile, Adrien nodded, watching as her face softened. Squeezing his hand once, she let go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'll be right outside if you need me," she hesitated, making sure he was absolutely positive about this before she left. Needing the extra luck, Adrien leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on her cheek. Smiling gently at him, she bopped his nose and slipped out the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was almost like they were a real couple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His father cleared his throat loudly, cutting his thoughts short. Adrien snapped his attention back, feeling the dread creep back up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Son, it's very obvious you're quite smitten with this girl." Adrien felt his cheeks burn. Was he really that transparent? Did Marinette know? No, if she did there's no way she would have offered to fake marry him. Did that make this dishonest? Wasn't it cheating that he was marrying the girl he loved and she didn't even know how he felt? But he couldn't _tell _her and it wasn't like he was trying to take advantage of her. Was that kiss taking advantage of her? Marinette had never asked him to stop so he'd assumed it was okay to keep doing but maybe- "However, as your father, I do have some concerns with her."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What kind of concerns?" His mouth felt too dry for comfort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sit down, Adrien," Gabriel gestured to the chairs and waited. "Is there something you'd like to tell me about Miss- about Marinette?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What do you mean?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know there's something you two are hiding. I'd prefer to know what I have to look out for in my daughter-in-law." His father _did _know their relationship was a lie. Their acting hadn't been good enough to fool him. Adrien couldn't answer the questions Gabriel was sure to ask if he admitted it though.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We aren't hiding anything."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Is she pregnant?" Marinette? Pregnant? It would be a dream come true if it were his child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Debts? Is she using you to get out of a legal complication? I know how you feel about her but we do have lawyers that can-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________" _No! _Why would you even say that?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Adrien, when I asked you to consider marriage this Monday you looked stricken. As if there was no way you'd possibly consider marrying-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You suggested I marry a girl to advance your company's-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"No. You looked just as panicked when I mentioned your little girlfriend. And now, two days later, she comes in saying you two had been discussing marriage for months? Something doesn't add up about your relationship and I don't appreciate being lied to." Adrien cursed himself for being so readable. He knew exactly what his father was talking about. When he'd first suggested marrying Marinette, Adrien had felt the entire situation would be hopeless. Fake dating? Fine, Marinette could do that for him. It was convenient for both of them. But marriage? He'd been sure she'd reject him on the spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You're imagining things." Adrien tried not to look away from his father's gaze. It was hard, the man seemed to simultaneously see through him and not see him at all. The fears he'd held for so long were becoming a reality._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Fine. You may call her back in if you wish." Gabriel's eyes bore holes in the back of his head as Adrien stood and looked out the door, gesturing for Marinette to join him back inside. The couple sat down across from Gabriel and waited. Would he ask Marinette? Would she come clean, admit she didn't hold any feelings for Adrien? "When are you planning the wedding for?" Adrien almost let out a sigh of relief but quickly checked himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"We hadn't really set a date yet."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Six months? A year?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"S-Six months?" Adrien looked over at Marinette desperately for an opinion. Was this adding to his father's suspicions? Should they have picked a date? Why hadn't they thought to go over this beforehand?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"The sooner the better?" She looked just as unsure as him. It was probably that the reality of the situation was finally hitting her. Would Marinette back out on him? Gabriel looked unimpressed with the pair as he begun sifting through a pile of papers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Alright. Miss- _Marinette _," the man looked clearly uncomfortable addressing her so familiarly but pushed through. Adrien appreciated his father's attempt at civility, "I'd like to start fittings as soon as possible then."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Fittings?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Fittings. An Agreste bride cannot wear some cheap department store dress at her wedding. I'll oversee the project myself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I want to make my own dress!" Gabriel glanced up at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"And the bridesmaids?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I want to do it myself." It took Adrien a moment to place the look that passed between the two. He was used to their protective rivalry but this was different. This was about their _work _. They rarely saw eye to eye, but he knew from experience his father always made exceptions for work, and Marinette was no different. He could hate and distrust her all he wanted, but if he respected her work ethic, well, that was a whole other playing field.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Very well. If you need any materials or tools, contact Nathalie and she'll make them available to you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Thank you sir."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I wouldn't want you to make something tacky." He turned his gaze back to the papers on his desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Father, does that mean...?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I fully support your union. You are dismissed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually supposed to be merged with the next chapter but I finished with the Gabriel part and I thought to myself "this is a good stopping point" so there you have it.  
> Also I do have an outline but if there's any specific things for this tropey mess of fic you'd like to see (like you're totally getting an awkward moving in together chapter coming up in roughly three chapters and if you look at the tags I actually gave you some hints of what I've got planned) I'd love you hear what my fellow trope lovers are thinking. Might not necessarily use it, but I can sure as heck try.  
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Adrien and Marinette confronted a protective Gabriel and got approval on their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make short little chapter summaries to remind you guys what happened in the last chapter/relevant chapters because honestly I need that in the fics I read. Whenever they update I have to go back and scan the last chapter to remember what's happening and it'd be so much easier to just have a quick sentence or two to remind me.
> 
> (This is the same day they confronted Gabriel, that's why one and two were originally going to be the same chapter.)
> 
> Next chapter we should get Marinette's pov again.

Adrien sat down next to Marinette on her chaise, watching his fiancée lie there and pick at the handle of the decorative umbrella resting against the back. 

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"I figured since you were coming over for dinner tonight anyways, we could do it together." 

"So you haven't been wearing the ring around the house?" He was sure her parents would have noticed straightaway. Marinette gave him a funny look, head tilted inquisitively as she met his gaze. 

"No, I only wore it to meet your dad earlier. Does it matter?" It didn't. It _shouldn't _. Two days into their fake engagement and he was already getting possessive, great. Marinette wasn't really his fiancée-even if she was it still wouldn't be his place to say when she wore things. But anyways, she was just a good friend. A friend who he might, on occasion, consider kissing and raising kids with. A friend who he might sometimes stare at when she worked because the light hit her face in a way that made her seem so far away from him in her ethereal beauty. A friend he shouldn't expect to wear his declaration of love on her at all times. Besides, it wasn't like it was real.__

__Except it kind of was for him._ _

__"Do you want me to get you a different ring?"_ _

__"What?" Marinette sat up and gawked at him like he'd just asked her to eat a small child._ _

__"If that one isn't your style I mean. I kind of just picked at random." He hadn't actually. He'd found the ring over a year ago while shopping for her birthday present. The delicately weaved band that gave the ring a natural look was interrupted only by the perfectly circular stone set with what looked like six little legs had reminded him of a ladybug so much he hadn't been able to leave without buying it. But there was no reason to give his fake girlfriend an engagement ring, so he'd kept it hidden in his drawer until his fake girlfriend miraculously agreed to be his fake wife._ _

__"I like the ring. I just didn't want to deal with the questions until we've told all the important people. Alya would be pissed if she found out about our engagement secondhand." Adrien laughed, knowing it to be all too true._ _

__"When are you going to tell her?"_ _

__"I thought I could hitchhike on you telling Nino."_ _

__"You're avoiding her again!" To his knowledge, there had been two times Marinette avoided the girl. Once when they had just found out each other's secret identities, and the other when they had first started fake dating. Alya claimed it was Adrien being a 'bad influence' and 'stealing her best friend'. After the news of both had stopped being new, Marinette and Alya always went right back to being as tight as before._ _

__"Only a little! I love the girl, but she asks so many questions."_ _

__"Me being there doesn't really stop her from saying things." He had been subject to quite a few of Alya's... _ideas _about what they were up to in their free time.___ _

____"Oh trust me, it's worse when you aren't there." She giggled at his resulting look of horror._ _ _ _

____"What does she say exactly?"_ _ _ _

____"Do you really want an in-depth account of our imaginary sex life? I can't promise you'll be able to look her in the eyes afterwards." Adrien felt his face burn, shifting to put more distance between him and Marinette. _Did she always sit so close? _"Kitty, are you embarrassed?" She leaned towards him, taunting grin lighting up her face as she rested her chin in her hands, elbows propped against her knees. Knees that came dangerously close to brushing against him. Unnecessary contact was not something he needed right now.___ _ _ _

______"She actually thinks we- that we're-" he held his hands up uselessly, trying to find the words. If he hadn't been so embarrassed by the idea, he might have caught the hurt that flashed across Marinette's face for a moment. But quickly as it came, it was replaced by her teasing again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kitty, we've been 'dating' for years. We're _university students _. That's what most people assume we're doing when I spend the night at your house."___ _ _ _ _ _

________"But that's not- that's for patrols!" They were hardly home and when they were they slept in separate rooms! He'd never even imagined- well he _had _but he'd never actually act on those thoughts. "Have you told her we're not?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Did you forget the point of our little performance? She'd just ask more questions if I told her we weren't." Marinette was quiet as he tried to stop gaping. Did Nino think the same thing? Now that Adrien actually thought about it, he supposed that probably was what he would assume in their situation too. Still, it made his head spin to think everyone just took for granted he must be sleeping with a girl he'd never even kissed on the lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marinette shied away from him as much as she could on her narrow chaise, tucking her feet up and wrapping her arms around herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Does it bother you that much?" Her voice was soft and- hurt?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No it's not- I didn't mean-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Dinner's ready!" Tom's shout broke off his attempt at an explanation and Marinette seemed ready to leave it at that. What could he even say? That it killed him to think other people could imagine them like that when he knew he'd never be able to really hold her? That it was painful to think of what society took for granted when he knew she'd never return his feelings?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But Marinette had already moved on, slipping on her engagement ring before waiting for him at the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You coming?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah." Adrien scrambled down after her. The four of them settled down at the dinner table to begin their meal. They had only just begun to eat when Marinette's mother began her questioning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So Adrien, Marinette said you two had something to- AHA!" Sabine pointed dramatically at a confused Marinette. Realization dawned on the girl's face as she lifted her left hand to better show off her ring, a small pout now playing at her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You didn't even give us a chance to tell you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I hope you'll forgive her for stealing your moment," Tom smiled at Adrien, shaking his head slightly. "She's been waiting for this since you two graduated."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"She's been asking me about it since we started dating." Marinette grumbled under her breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You had pictures up in your room of him for-" Sabine let out a yelp. "Marinette!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What happened?" Tom looked between the two women, clearly concerned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Our daughter just kicked me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Marinette, did you kick your mother?" Marinette stared down intensely at her plate. "Marinette."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm sorry, mom."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Honestly, Marinette, we've raised you better than that. Just because you're an adult doesn't mean you get to disrespect us."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know. I'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This isn't over, we'll discuss about this later." Sabine sighed, a heavy silence falling across the table before a mischievous grin spread across her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You seem a bit testy, does it happen to be your time of the month, dear?" Marinette looked up in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh. Do you happen to be _late _then?" It took Adrien all of five seconds to figure out what her mother was implying, cheeks flaming instantly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm not pregnant." Sabine sipped her water, a too knowing smile and a wink sent Adrien's way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Whatever you say, but I expect grandchildren at some point." Adrien had never noticed how fascinating his silverware was before. Truly, he needed to dedicate more time to studying it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Sabine, don't tease the kids." Tom laughed and, while Adrien felt awkward, he was glad they all seemed to be back to normal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The rest of dinner passed uneventfully, though Adrien did have to wait alone upstairs while Marinette talked to her parents after dinner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What'd they want to talk about?" He asked, spinning in her desk chair as she came up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Scolding me for kicking mom earlier. I'm pretty sure they would have grounded me if it weren't for," she waved her left hand, "you know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So you did kick her then?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah." Marinette face planted onto her chaise, curling up so small and vulnerable he wanted nothing more than to curl up right beside her. To hold her until she stopped looking so upset._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Do you maybe want to talk about it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I just got yelled at for twenty minutes, I think that's enough talking about it." Adrien rolled his way in the desk chair until it was next to her. Would it bother her if he touched her? He'd comforted her before, but now that they were fake engaged, it felt like all their boundaries had to be reassessed. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand to stroke her hair. Feeling a shudder go through her, Adrien recoiled for a moment before he realized what it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marinette was crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hey, it's okay." The worry about her rejecting him was gone, fully replaced by his need to comfort her. Rubbing up and down along her arm, he waited for her to speak again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"This is a mess." Her voice was so quiet he wasn't sure she had meant for him to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What is?" She shook her head, swiping at her eyes and pulling away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's nothing, I'm fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You don't look very fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Way to flatter a girl." She was trying to brush it off, but there was still too much hurt in her eyes for him to believe that they could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Marinette, we're partners. You can talk to me about anything." She had schooled her face again, sending him her best fake smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm fine, kitty. Just a little overwhelmed. It's a lot to take in after all." She was regretting it. She shouldn't have to do this for him, shouldn't have to keep up this act just for his benefit. It didn't make sense for her to do it besides because she was his friend, and it killed him to think their friendship was causing her this pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You don't have to do this for me, my lady. I understand if it's too much for you." She leaned forward, pulling him into a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'll be okay. You said it yourself, we're partners." He studied her face for any discomfort as she pulled back, but could find none. "We'll make it through this together."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate it when your fake fiance doesn't seem romantically interested in you, but you really love them so you keep acting like you love them while acting like you don't and it gets really hard and overwhelming and you don't know what to do anymore? No? Is that not relatable for anyone else?
> 
> Also Marinette really didn't mean to kick her mom, she just panicked and it really isn't her day today. 
> 
> And I realize Adrien HAS kissed Marinette on the lips in the Dark Cupid episode, but he doesn't remember that. That's Marinette's guilty little secret. *sigh* I can't wait for them to kiss again.
> 
> Comments, Suggestions and Constructive Criticism are ALL VERY APPRECIATED! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Both sets of parents have now been told about their children's engagement. Marinette decides to tell Alya when Adrien tells Nino to avoid any more unnecessary discussions about their fake sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short (a little over a thousand words why am I always like this) but the next chapter will for sure be up tomorrow so forgive me.

Marinette waved Adrien and Nino over to their regular booth. The boys slid into their respective sides, Adrien planting a quick kiss on her cheek and lacing his fingers through hers as he sat down.

He made it seem so easy. Even after all these years it still stunned her the way he could play the part so well. It really shouldn't have. She may have been acting on her feelings, letting them show just enough to fool everyone else, but he didn't need cheap tricks like that. He was raised a model after all, and that meant he had to pretend feelings on a regular basis. Besides, he'd always been able to smoothly flirt with her as Chat Noir. Bring the two together; of course he would be able to touch her like he loved her.

That wasn't fair. Adrien _did_ love her. He just didn't love the same way she loved him.

"So Marinette's been secretive all day. Pregnant or engaged?"

"Alya." Marinette sighed, sinking into the seat as if trying to escape the line of questioning Alya seemed determined to bring up. _Again_ .

"Don't tell me you eloped. I swear girl, if you got married without me-"

"We didn't, you're both invited to the wedding, don't worry." Adrien reassured her friend, giving Nino a nervous smile..

"Engaged then?" Alya bounced a little in her seat, clearly bursting with excitement for them. Marinette leaned against Adrien's shoulder, heart lurching as he put his arm around her with his usual ease.

"Yes," Marinette looked up at Adrien, letting her unadulterated love shine through as she gazed at him through her lashes. Adrien returned the look, lowering his head to touch their foreheads together and she let her eyes flutter shut, reveling in the feel of him so near to her. It was moments like this that made her simultaneous bless and curse this stupid ruse. Moments like this that put her in an unexplainable high of emotion and love, only to be shattered in a second.

"Okay okay, I get it, you're ridiculously in love. I love you girl, but you're making me gag." Marinette felt Adrien pull away and felt a lump form in her stomach. _It's not real, don't get carried away_ . "Give me the details though." Adrien let out a small, strangled noise and she opened her eyes to see his cheeks flushed red. When he flashed her a frantic look, she finally realized what he was panicking about.

The conversation last night.

He thought Alya was talking about- Marinette tried to suppress a giggle, forcing her thoughts away from any feelings she may or may not have, she focused on the now.

And 'the now' involved teasing her partner.

"Adrien could tell you better than I could, isn't that right babe?" Her precious cat looked utterly betrayed and all too scared.

"Oh did Adrien have something really elaborate planned? That's so like him."

"It's what?" Marinette stifled another laugh as he squeaked. "I'm not- we don't-" she thought he might pass out and Alya was clearly getting confused.

"If you don't want to tell me, Marinette will." Adrien choked, Marinette was _this close_ to losing it.

"You tell her those kinds of things?" His face was entirely too pale to be good for him.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Nino reached across the table.

"Of course, Marinette tells me everything," she really should put Adrien out of his misery already. Alya was only making it worse and he was so clearly uncomfortable with the idea of being with her like that.

She tried not to let that thought upset her.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal," it wasn't fair of her to tease Adrien so much. Even if he was putting her through hell with this fake marriage, she could at least stop him before he jumped to any more conclusions, "we just-"

"Not that big of a deal?" Marinette glanced up at a very offended Adrien. "Just because we've been dating for awhile doesn't mean it would be any less special. I-"

"The _proposal_ was very special yes, but we kept it casual because we had actually been talking about it for awhile." Adrien sputtered indignantly as he realized his mistake. Marinette couldn't resist sticking her tongue out at him.

"Seriously, dude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Just an inside joke," Marinette reassured Nino.

"Now that your fiancé is breathing again, was there something you wanted to ask me?" Alya leaned across the table, fluttering her lashes. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Alya, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes! I'm going to throw you the best bachelorette party." She fist pumped the air, a devious light already burning in her eyes.

"Alya, no."

"What? That's part of a maid of honor's duties, you know." Marinette bit her lip, trying to gauge how much Alya had planned. Unfortunately her best friend was looking much too innocent.

That was never a good sign.

"Anything we do, you have to get Rose's approval first!" Alya pouted at her friend's declaration.

"You don't trust me? I thought I was your best friend?"

"You are and that's exactly why I don't trust you." Alya dropped the pout, laughing.

"That's probably a good call on your part." She turned to Nino, "I guess this one is gonna be your best man, huh?"

"That's what I was hoping." Adrien shrugged.

"Anything for my bro." Nino fist bumped him, giving his friend a wide smile. "I'm really happy for you dude."

"We always knew you guys would get married and live happily ever after with your two-point-five kids."

"So is Marinette finally moving in then?" Marinette felt Adrien tense beside her and she knew she had done the same. They hadn't thought about that part at all.

Living together.

It was sort of what married couples were expected to do; yet the idea hadn't even crossed their minds. Marinette had been having so much trouble dealing with this second shift in their relationship that somehow made everything more permanent, she hadn't even had time to consider the other factors. They would _have_ to move in together. It would raise too many questions if they didn't. And sure, she had stayed the night at Adrien's apartment a few times, but that was nowhere near the intimacy that _living together_ would bring.

She was screwed. Completely and utterly screwed.

"We were sort of hoping to start moving Marinette's stuff in this weekend." She was vaguely aware that Adrien was answering for them. Good thing too, because Marinette wasn't sure she could have managed right then.

"Need any help getting settled in?"

"Nah, we'll be fine, right honey?" Adrien smiled down at her.

"Right."

Marinette had never dreaded the weekend so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW EVERYONE KNOWS AND THERE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE ANY MORE 'We're engaged now" DISCUSSIONS. I can't wait to start teasing these kids for real (like I haven't been already hahaha). TIKKI AND PLAGG (mostly Plagg) WILL JOIN US NEXT CHAPTER!  
> Alya isn't to be trusted with the care of things like bachelorette parties. Beware, Marinette, beware. (Nino is just a really super chill and understanding bro so he let Alya embarrass the couple for him. Plus Adrien was lowkey dying so he thought he could be calm about the whole thing).  
> Comments, Constructive Criticism, and Suggestions are all VERY appreciated. You guys make my day with all your kudos and bookmarks. You're all super sweet and I wanna make this as good for you as possible so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think needs to be fixed (whether it be you think I'm writing it too OOC, my sentence structure is weird, I'm skipping too much, AS LONG AS YOU EXPLAIN WHATS WRONG I CAN MAKE AN ATTEMPT TO FIX IT).


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Family and friends now aware of their engagement, Marinette finally moves into Adrien's apartment after Alya and Nino's comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decent sized chapter for once. I'm trying to aim for around 2000 words each chapter but one and two were around 1500 and the last one was only 1000. Meh.
> 
> Also, guess who's trash and making a playlist for fake dating aus? Me. So far I have six songs and am asking my Music Expert friend for more suggestions while I search. If you have any ideas, let me know in the comments or you can message me on tumblr.

Marinette was now regretting encouraging Adrien to get out of his house so quickly.

Sure, she hated the mansion and always seemed ready to chew his father out, but at least there they had more space.

And she didn't mean it in a materialistic way. Marinette was a simple girl and it was a dream come true to be able to actually live with Adrien.

But in this moment it was looking more like a nightmare with the one bedroom apartment frightening her more than any akuma she'd faced before.

She was _supposed_ to be unpacking her things. Adrien had rearranged his clothes to give her half of the closet and was currently setting up her sewing supplies in the living room while she put away her stuff and added "personal touches" to the bedroom. But she'd only just started draping her cat pillow behind the others when the harsh reality of the small one bedroom apartment hit her.

They'd have to share this bed.

His room didn't have space for more than one bed and the living room would be filled now that her designing stuff was set up there. Even if they _did_ have the space to put in an extra bed, friends and family would ask too many questions. They were stuck.

If Marinette had thought the idea of living together was torture before, it was nothing compared to the dread that was settling in her gut now.

"Hey Marinette, where do you want the-" Adrien stopped in the doorway, questioning glance as he took in her deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. "What's wrong?" Marinette made a sputtering noise. "Tikki," Adrien popped his head back out into the living room to call her.

"What's wrong?" The red Kwami floated in, Plagg lulling behind her.

"It's-" Marinette gestured wildly around the room. Neither Tikki nor Adrien seemed to understand. Plagg, however, rushed to perch on her shoulder, puffing out his chest to make himself look bigger. Ever since he'd met Marinette, Plagg had grown a soft spot for the girl and often competed with Adrien for her attention.

"Don't worry, I won't let Adrien harass you."

"That's not- I _know_ he wouldn't!"

"What am I missing here?" Adrien approached his partner carefully.

"It'snothingdon'tworry!" Her hands flailed in front of her, body leaning back away from him.

"I'll sleep between you two and protect you." Plagg reassured her, nuzzling her cheek. Marinette absentmindedly scratched behind the kwami's ears.

She could actually pinpoint the exact moment Adrien made the connection.

"You meant- you don't have to worry about that. I was planning on sleeping on the couch." Marinette frowned, dropping her hand back into her lap.

"It's your house. If anyone should be sleeping on the couch, it's me."

"I can't sleep in my bed knowing you're stuck on the couch." She knew from experience it was true. On the nights she came over for patrols, they'd actually had to compromise by both camping out in the living room. It was the only way the discussion of who got the bed didn't end in a yelling match.

She _really_ wasn't ready to give way to that compromise again. Unlike their occasional sleepovers this would be permanent.

Or at least as permanent as their fake marriage.

"I'm not kicking you out of your bed in your own home."

"It's your home too now." He pointed out.

"I'll stretch out on the couch so you _can't_ sleep there."

"I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Guys! You aren't solving anything." Tikki did her best to look intimidating and, in spite of her form, it worked. "If neither of you are willing to let the other sleep on the couch, you'll just have to share the bed!"

"No way!" Not only Marinette and Adrien, but also Plagg refused, all with various levels of horror at the idea.

"Plagg! Don't make things difficult." Tikki complained.

"I don't want Adrien getting any ideas."

"I wouldn't!"

"I trust Adrien!"

"Then there's no problem. The bed is big enough to give you two some space." Tikki crossed her little arms, looking down at them from where she floated.

"Maybe _I_ don't trust Adrien." Plagg pouted, kneading at Marinette's shoulder affectionately.

"Then we can sleep between them too." Tikki attempted to appease him, but the cat Kwami continued his pouting.

"It's not even for a few more hours, let's just, drop it, okay?" Marinette would quite possibly pass out if she continued over thinking _sharing a bed with Adrien_ . It would have to be a problem for later tonight.

The change in the status of their relationship was throwing her in enough of a loop as it was, she did _not_ want to add their new sleeping situation into the mix sooner than she had to.

"But _Marinette_ ," Plagg's worry alone was enough to make her feel better.

"Come on, let's get you some cheese." The Kwami jumped from his position on her shoulder to speed around her head once, twice, three times, before nuzzling her cheek.

"You're wasted on Adrien." The four of them wandered back into the living room/kitchen area. Plagg bounced happily as he waited for Marinette to set up the cheese and crackers for everyone.

"You're never this patient when I get you cheese." Adrien accused behind her.

"You're too slow," Plagg retorted, "unlike you, Marinette knows how to hurry."

"He just likes me better." Marinette teased, letting the lighthearted atmosphere wash over her as she set out the plate for them all. _I'm not in love, we're just friends and this is normal. Don't overthink it._

"Can't say I blame him, you are pretty great." Marinette stuffed a cracker in her mouth, holding out a piece of cheese for Plagg. _He doesn't mean it._

"Flirt. Your Chat is showing."

"Paw-lease, I've barely gotten started, Princess."

"Oh god, you haven't called me that in _years_." Marinette groaned, nibbling on another cracker to distract herself from Adrien's god awful flirting that definitely did _not_ have any sort of effect on her.

"Maybe I should start using it again."

"Don't. It's embarrassing."

"All pet names are embarrassing."

"True, but 'Princess' makes me feel fifteen again."

"Nostalgic?"

"Try mortified. Do you realize how long with danced around each other before we figured the identity thing out? _Alya_ suspected it before me."

"She did?"

"Yeah it was one of her theories, but don't worry, she's never brought it up again. I'm pretty sure she dropped it."

"We were pretty dumb, huh?"

"The truth was staring us in the face. It all seems so obvious now."

"It's actually pretty common for Ladybugs and Chat Noirs'. Sometimes they'll go their whole lives without figuring it out." Tikki told them.

"That's terrible." Marinette looked up at Adrien's sudden outburst.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just," he sighed, "I can't imagine not having you by my side like this. Well, more like I can and it sounds miserable." _Don't get your hopes up, it's not fair for either of us._

"Chat Noirs and Ladybugs aren't meant to be kept apart," Plagg agreed, "we balance."

"Did you hog all the other Ladybugs too?" Adrien complained as he watched Plagg once again eat cheese from Marinette's fingers.

"How rude. I happen to love Marinette for who she is. Some of Tikki's past chosen haven't been nearly as nice to me."

"Love?" Adrien choked on the cracker he'd been eating.

"I love you too, Plagg," Marinette kissed the top of the Kwami's head, watching as he puffed out with pride.

"Don't encourage him, Marinette."

"Jealous?" Plagg asked, letting Marinette pet him. Adrien glared at the Kwami who retaliated by curling closer to Marinette.

* * *

Marinette let the water run over her, feeling entirely too vulnerable in the tiny shower. She was _naked_ in Adrien's house- well their house now but that way of thinking wasn't really helping _anything_. She'd thought it had been bad waiting while Adrien showered, but it was nothing compared to the awkwardness she was feeling right now.

There was even some part of her wishing for an akuma attack that would keep them out all night, just so she could avoid that bed a little longer.

But it wasn't fair to wish for Paris to be put in danger and if Marinette was honest, she was utterly exhausted. Being hyperaware of Adrien's every move for hours on end really tired her out. Hopefully it had tired her out enough that she'd actually be able to sleep instead of laying next to him way too aware of his breathing and subtle moving and just his existence in general.

That was probably wishful thinking on her part though.

Deciding she couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer, Marinette shut off the water, stepping out to get dressed.

_Shit_.

"Hey, Tikki?"

"She's still sleeping in the living room. What do you need?" Adrien's voice called from the other side of the door.

Of course Tikki was asleep. Because her being awake would have been too convenient. Wasn't Marinette supposed to be lucky?

"Where's Plagg?"

"Marinette, what's wrong?" Adrien sounded closer to the door now and, really, he was making this entire process much more painful than she'd wanted it to be. Though if she hadn't been rushing to grab pajamas and shower, she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

"I forgot some things and I need someone to grab them for me."

"I can grab them. What do you need?"

"I'd really rather you didn't."

"What?" Marinette had never been so glad to hear Plagg's voice before.

"Marinette?"

"Plagg, thank god!"

"Why can't I help get it?"

"I need Plagg to grab my underwear, okay?" Silence.

"You trust Plagg over me?" Was he honestly getting upset over this?

"He's a Kwami."

"I'm your partner."

"You're just looking for an excuse to snoop through her underwear drawer." Plagg accused.

"No! I just don't understand why she wants you to grab them, you're a boy too."

"I'd rather neither of you grabbed anything but you said Tikki's still asleep and Plagg is centuries old and _not human_. Plagg, can you _please_ just grab a pair for me?"

"He can't open the drawers, that's why I bought that dresser." Marinette groaned, hitting her head on the bathroom door. "You do realize I can just leave the room and you can grab them yourself?"

Of course she hadn't realized of that.

"Could you, please?"

"I'll close the bedroom door behind me, tell us when you're done changing." Marinette waited until she heard the click of the door closing before slipping out and hurrying to dress.

Fumbling with the buttons, she finally managed to finish and peaked out the bedroom door.

"Done."

"That was fast." She shrugged.

They waited, each staring more at the floor than each other.

"We should probably head to bed?"

"I'm just going to sit out here for a little longer." Marinette opened the door fully, walking out to stand in front of her fake fiancé with her hands on her hips.

"Adrien Agreste, you are _not_ sleeping out here."

"But..."

"Do I have to drag you to bed myself?" Her head immediately swam with all the implications those words could have.

"Tikki's still sleeping out here though." Adrien tried, pointing lamely at the red Kwami curled up on the couch. Marinette strode right over and gently picked her up in one hand, extending the other to Adrien.

"Are you really going to make me bring you with me?" She watched Adrien swallow and look away, staring at a place over her shoulder.

"I can walk on my own."

"Good. Let's go." _Calm down calm down calm down_. Marinette refused to let him see how much this was killing her, _refused_ damn it.

Carefully, she laid Tikki on the top of her cat pillow where neither she nor Adrien would crush the little bug.

"Do you, um," Marinette did her best to steady her breathing. "Is there a certain side of the bed you want?"

"Ah-uh no, I'm... Whatever side you don't want is fine."

"Okay." Marinette cautiously crawled into the side nearest her, feeling her stomach fluttering almost unbearably and her head pound. She could hear the sheets rustle as Adrien got in next to her, the mattress shifting slightly.

Something warm pressed against her back and Marinette yelped, rolling around to find a very startled Adrien lying as far from her as possible and a very confused Plagg trying to cuddle against her. Giving Adrien a shaky smile in apology for her outburst, she took Plagg in and pulled him nearer to her.

The room was quiet besides the creaks of the apartment and small purr from Plagg, Adrien's breathing so subtle she had to strain to hear it, and yet some part of her still sought it out. She focused on the rhythm of it, tried to get their breaths to match paces.

Hours later she finally fell asleep, still trying to keep their breathing in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their entire conversation about "wow we were so blind when we were younger" was written and edited while I cracked up because they're _still _blind. Its great. I hope they never change (really they need to talk to each other though, precious children).__  
>  Plagg has taken it upon himself to protect Marinette from Adrien and it was an accident but I really like it so I'm keeping it. I can't get over how great the image is of Plagg just purposely monopolizing all of Marinette's attention because he knows it annoys the boy and then he's like "she's pretty cool human!" and they become buds. Tikki is the sole voice of reason in this house. Its terrible (terribly great).  
> Comments, Suggestions, and Constructive Criticism are all VERY MUCH APPRECIATED I LOVE YOU GUYS.  
> Unless someone gives me a suggestion that I want to put in between this chapter and the next, there's going to be a time skip of about two weeks.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Friend and family aware of their relationship, Marinette and Adrien have finally moved in together. Domestic life begins as Marinette works on making all the gowns for herself and the bridesmaids at the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a few of you guys asked for "Marinette and Adrien accidentally seeing each other in various states of undress" I don't think this is what you hoped for. Oops.

Adrien really hated his tendency to wake up early. It meant that while Marinette soundly slept another hour until their alarm clock woke her, he was stuck dealing with her new habit.

Part of him was glad he got to see her like this, sprawled out with arms and legs flung at all angles. It made him feel special to see her relaxing so naturally, but there was one problem with her moving in her sleep.

Her twisting and turning would inevitably kick the blankets off her. Then she'd get cold. As she was asleep, she didn't have the proper understanding of the situation to simply pull the blankets back onto her. So she moved towards the closest warm thing.

Which happened to be Adrien.

The first time it had happened, Adrien hadn't realized what was going on when he'd woken up. Half asleep, he'd believed that Marinette, head nuzzled against his chest, was just a dream. As he'd slowly woken up, however, he found she was _very real _.__

The whole situation was simultaneously the best and the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

And, of course, he couldn't wake Marinette up. He was sure she'd be horrified to learn she'd been sleeping on top of him. So for two weeks he had kept it secret.

He did his best not to touch her unnecessarily as he moved out from under her. Marinette let out a small noise of irritation as her "pillow" shifted, trying to cling to him. Taking a deep breath, Adrien shimmed his way out of her grasp and tucked her back in.

He knew she hadn't been sleeping much lately. She stayed up ridiculous hours sketching and sewing until Plagg dragged her to bed. It was one of the few times he'd ever been grateful his Kwami was so attached to her. Plagg wouldn't let her sleep on the couch, no matter how many comments he made about not trusting Adrien (they both knew he wouldn't really do anything anyways).

 

As interesting as his morning wake up was, Marinette and him had gotten into a good routine. He woke up before her (surprisingly, growing up a baker's daughter did not make her a morning person) and showered quickly. Then he put the unbaked crossiants her parents kept them stocked up on in the oven so she'd wake to their smell.

Marinette would stumble from their room at six forty five after hitting the snooze button several times and blearily make her way to the table where they'd eat breakfast together.

Adrien watched her chew, still half asleep as she ate a fifth crossiant. Some days she would pop out of bed, but most mornings she tended to stay in this in between, sleepwalking sort of state. He knew better than to try and engage her in any real conversation before she'd fully woken up.

"The beading needs to done after the embroidery." He chewed his own crossiant silently, eyes tracking her as she practically fell out of her seat and scribbled something in her design notebook. "Ladybugs can't be cats so the veil has to be longer." Adrien went to her side, carefully extracting the pencil from her hand.

"No more sleep-designing. Go on and shower." Marinette made a noise that could have been some kind of affirmation before staggering towards their room.

By the time she finished in the bathroom, he'd cleaned up their breakfast mess. Adrien smiled as she came out of their bedroom looking considerably more alert.

"Good morning."

"Morning." She stifled a yawn, taking a glance at her notebook before going back to what she'd been sewing the night before.

"Oh, Nathalie called. She wanted to let us know my father is planning an engagement party for us."

"Engagement party? Is this just another excuse for him to invite over his wealthy friends and show off?"

"Maybe a little." He admitted, sitting on the couch near her.

"Ugh, Adrien I won't even know anyone there then."

"Chloe will be there." Marinette set down her sewing for a minute to give him a clearly done look.

"Chloe hates my guts. The feeling is mutual."

"She doesn't _hate_ you." And he knew Marinette didn't exactly hate the girl either. They weren't on the best terms, but Marinette rarely actually hated anyone.

"I think the last time we talked, she called me 'a stupid hussy that was only dragging you down'."

"She apologized afterwards."

"Because you told her you wouldn't talk to her anymore if she didn't."

"Come on, she's really not that bad."

"She causes way too many akumas to be a good person."

"She's my _friend_ , please try to get along?"

"I will if she does."

"Thank you, that means a lot." She brushed aside his thanks with a 'hmph' before changing the subject.

"Will she bring Sabrina?"

"I doubt it. She always makes excuses for why Sabrina can't go. I think she's worried people will insult her."

"Insult her?" Adrien shrugged.

"Sabrina didn't exactly grow up going to these kinds of things and the adults can get... Pretty judgmental."

"Do you think they'll be judging me?"

"If they say anything bad about you, I'll kick their butts."

"Thanks for the thought _honey_ , but I'm sure I can kick some butts myself if it comes down to that."

"I know, but if someone is giving you problems, you know you can rely on me, right?"

"Of course kitty." She froze, a horrified look slowly crossing her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to make a dress for the engagement party too. I don't have the time, I-"

"You have other dresses, Marinette."

"Nothing good enough for one of your dad's parties! I'll have to try to fit in time to make a new one."

"I'm sure he'll give you a dress if you ask."

"I'm not taking _anything_ from that man."

"Marinette-"

"I'll just have to cut back on sleep a little." Adrien shook his head.

"You're already doing that."

"Adrien, you said it yourself, people will be judging me there. I can't afford to be wearing anything less than perfection."

"I'm getting worried about you."

"Don't. I'll be fine." Marinette dropped the conversation, refusing to talk about the bags under her eyes or the lack of spring in her step lately. For now at least, he wouldn't push it.

* * *

Adrien frowned, glancing over at the bedroom door again. Marinette had been in the shower an awfully long time this morning. And she'd been even more unresponsive than usual during breakfast. He was probably being paranoid, but just to be sure he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Marinette?" No answer.

Turning to the bed, Adrien went to wake the still sleeping Kwamis up. Plagg muttered something along the lines of 'ungodly hour' and settled back into the pillows while Tikki blinked up at the boy.

"Tikki, can you check on Marinette?" Plagg twitched at that, sit up slightly.

"What's wrong with Marinette?"

"Maybe nothing, I'm just worried is all."

"Alright, can you open the door for me?"

"I want to go too!"

"Plagg, she's in the shower, just let Tikki check on her. She's probably fine." Plagg grumbled but stayed where he was as Adrien opened up the door just enough to Tikki in and keep Adrien from seeing anything he shouldn't.

"Adrien, help her!" Tikki's panicked voice filled his throat with a constricting dread. Momentarily pushing aside concerns for modesty in favor of her safety, both him and Plagg rushed in. Marinette was on the floor, half undressed with her face pressed against the bathroom cabinet as the shower ran.

She wasn't conscious.

Still too worried to be embarrassed, he made quick work of picking her up and carrying her to their bed, gently setting her down before going back to shut off the water.

"What's wrong with her?" He tried his best not to run back to where the Kwamis hovered around her.

"She's just sleeping. She must have passed out." Tikki told him, brushing back a strand of Marinette's hair.

"How late was she up last night?" He turned to Plagg, fear and anger bubbling up as he saw Plagg's sheepish expression.

"I don't know. I fell asleep before her."

"I was trusting you to make sure she came to bed!"

"She was coming to bed on her own, I didn't have to argue with her so I thought-"

"How late has she been coming to bed before last night?" Plagg wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not his fault!"

"Adrien?" Marinette's voice, still groggy from sleep, stopped them all. "Why is everyone yelling?"

"Marinette," he cupped her face, trying to get her to meet his eyes. Still half asleep, her own eyes were gazed and unsteady. "Are you okay?"

"'M fine, what time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Marinette, you were already awake. We had breakfast. You passed out in the bathroom."

"I don't-" she pushed his hands away to rub her eyes. Stretching, she slowly took in her surroundings. "Why am I in my underwear?" Adrien flew away from her and turned around as she hastily pulled one of the blankets over her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look. It was an emergency and I wasn't thinking about- I'm sorry."

"...it's fine I guess. Can you leave so I can get dressed?"

"Sure. Do you want me to call Alya and tell her you won't be coming in today?"

"Why wouldn't I be coming in today?" Adrien spun back to face her.

"You can't be serious. You just passed out in the bathroom!"

"And I'm sorry about that, but I'm not staying home."

"Marinette, you shouldn't overexert yourself." Tikki scolded.

"Look, I'm just a little tired. It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"You _passed out_ , we were all really worried."

"And I'm fine now."

"Marinette, please."

"Adrien, I'm not a child, I'm going to class and that's that. Don't worry so much."

 

But of course Adrien did worry. He worried and fretted around her all day until she snapped at him.

When night rolled around she insisted she just needed 'a few more minutes' to finish the stitching. Plagg was already out for the count and while Adrien tried to convince her to come to bed earlier, it only served to anger her.

"I can handle myself! Go to bed, I'll be there soon."

But he always found himself in a fitful sleep before 'soon' came. If it weren’t for him waking up with her on top of him every morning, he wouldn't believe she came to bed at all.

Four days had passed since the shower incident when his worst nightmare happened.

An akuma attack.

Ladybug was off. She wasn't dodging as quickly, she couldn't run for very long, and she looked unsteady as they vaulted along rooftops.

"My Lady!" He reached to catch her as she stumbled again, but she righted herself without his help.

"I'm fine, Chat. Focus on the fight!" Chat Noir gritted his teeth and did his best to follow her instructions, but it would have been easier if she weren’t so clearly exhausted. He did his part with even more enthusiasm than usual; if he could keep it's attention on him, the akuma would be less likely to hurt her.

"No one can pass my math magic!" The Mathmagician lifted up his hand again, scribbling something on a test paper. "Divide!" A division symbol lit up between the superhero duo before a wall formed, effectively keeping them from each other.

_We don't need this right now._

"Lucky Charm!" A red pen fell into her hand. Ladybug looked around, but Chat could see her reaction times were seriously dulled by lack of sleep.

"Subtract!" The sign was headed right for Ladybug and she was too busy still trying to figure out how to use her pen to notice.

"Cataclysm!" He crashed his hand into the wall, not even waiting for it to fully crumble before he leapt towards her to push her out of the way. The subtraction sign grazed his leg and he could feel the numbness creep up to fill his entire being.

_No no no, she needs me right now, I can't leave her!_

But it was too late. Chat Noir was fading, and Adrien could do nothing to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not taking _anything _from that man." I really badly wanted to add "Except for you" to that line but I couldn't.__  
>  And I know its really cute to imagine they accidentally cuddling up together in their sleep, but we've seen how Marinette sleeps, remember the Bubbler episode? She would totally kick him in her sleep. So instead I opted for her sprawling on top of him like he was her personal pillow in her sleep. Still kind of cute and more Marinetteish.  
> Lack of sleep impairs your thought and motor skills so originally Ladybug was going to be the one who got hit, but that sounded inconvenient so Chat took the hit for her. He's so helpful like that.  
> Comments, Suggestions, or Constructive Criticism are all very much appreciate, as always, thank you guys for reading!  
> 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Marinette told Gabriel she would make all gowns for the wedding party. Overwhelmed with staying up way too late to make her creations, Marinette passes out in the bathroom. A worried Adrien tries to stop her from continuing to push herself but she refuses to listen. During an akuma attack, Chat Noir must sacrifice himself for a distracted Ladybug and hope she'll be able to focus enough on her own to defeat it and bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *doesn't update for three days*  
> *starts doubting self worth*  
> Seriously I don't know how fic writers can go months without updating, three days and I feel super bad already. I start reasoning with myself like "Do I really need that sleep? People are supporting me and my writing and I have the nerve to sleep?" So I finished the buffer chapter I wanted to make and edited this one and here you are.

Adrien opened his eyes to see a relieved Ladybug looking down at him. They were back at the apartment, his head resting in her lap and body lying across the couch.

"Chat! Thank god. You had me worried; you can't just-" Adrien sat up eying her carefully and running his hands down her arms as he took her in.

"You aren't hurt."

"Of course I'm not hurt, you took the hit for me. Which I'm mad at you for by the way. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He was still twitching, trying to search for any sign of injury.

"You were worried?" His voice was strained, jaw clenched in silent fury.

"You're my partner. I always worry about you. You really need to quit scaring me like that."

"Scaring you?"

"Yeah, scaring me. You know I hate it when you put yourself in danger like that. Why are you acting so weird?"

" _I_ was scaring _you_."

"That's what I said."

"How do you think I feel watching you run yourself ragged everyday?" Ladybug huffed, standing up and dropping her transformation.

"That's different."

"How is it different?" Adrien felt his own transformation drop too and was aware of the Kwami worriedly watching them. But he didn't care. He'd let her keep this up for too long.

"It just _is_ Adrien, why won't you just drop it?" He stood, watching her with furious fear bubbling inside him.

"Maybe because I care about you, ever think of that?" _Maybe because you're the love of my life and my best friend and if anything happened to you I don't think I could make it._

"I don't need you to baby me." Marinette had this tone that made her sound so right. As if she was a mother scolding him for being foolish. It had worked all week but Adrien was done watching her wreck herself.

"You could have died out there today!" She flinched at his scream, he never raised his voice, never really fought her on anything.

"I didn't."

"You almost _did_. If I hadn't taken that hit, you would have been the one subtracted. I can't bring you back, Marinette. And once I take a hit for you, I'm out for the count. I can't protect you if you can't protect yourself!" All her cool and collected walls crashed down at his words. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape as she stared at him.

"Adrien-"

"No! I've been a nervous wreck thinking about you all week! Classes have been hell worrying about where you are and if you're awake or okay. Today I thought I lost you! The dresses aren't worth your health, Marinette. Alya told me you've been skipping lunch to work on your embroidery for your veil. You need to sleep. You need to eat. You need to _take care of yourself_."

"I'm-"

"If you say you're fine again, Marinette I swear-"

"No. I'm sorry." She wouldn't meet his eyes, arms wrapped around herself defensively. "I didn't mean to worry you like that." All his anger melted when he took in her small and fragile frame.

"No, I shouldn't have yelled." He reached out to hold her before pulling back. _Boundaries_.

"You're right, I am overworking myself." She shook her head, still not looking at him. "I just really want to get this right and six months is a lot of time but it's also not and I'm just worried I won't finish if I don't keep going."

"We can push the wedding date back if you want. It's our wedding. We get to decide that kind of stuff." He tried to ignore the way his heart flipped at the _our_. Marinette was shaking her head again.

"The sooner we're married the sooner things can all go back to normal." _Back to normal_. To Marinette this was all just an inconvenience. She could have been marrying anyone. "It's like we're right back to when we first started fake dating again, I feel like I have to prove myself to everyone."

Adrien closed his eyes and _focused_. This wasn't about him. Heck, it wasn't even really about _them_. This was about Marinette. He needed her to be okay. Collapsing back on their couch, Adrien rubbed his eyes. His voice was thick with emotion when he spoke again.

"I know this isn't what you really wanted. I know it's a miracle you said yes in the first place. So you may think it's pretty selfish of me to keep asking you for something, but _please_ Marinette. I can't handle not having you around. You scare me when you don't take care of yourself. And I _know_ you have a lot going on right now. So would it really be that bad to let me take care of you, just a little bit?"

He caught her eyes again and saw the answer in them before she spoke. Yes. Yes it would be that bad to let Adrien take care of her. Taking a shuttering breath, he tried again.

"Marinette, I-"

"What do you have in mind?" Her voice was so quiet he could have missed it.

"What?"

"When you say taking care of me, what do you have in mind?" She was still uncomfortable with the idea, that was for sure. But she was trying.

"Let me pack lunches for you to eat. Even if it's just during class." She squirmed as she considered it.

"Only if you pack one for yourself too. I don't want you going out of your way for me." He was nodding before she even finished.

"Done. Let me make dinner and clean up around the house for us."

"Adrien, I can't let you do that."

"Please. You need the extra time and I need to feel like I'm helping you in some way." She squirmed for longer this time, still standing awkwardly in front of him.

"I feel like I'm not helping enough in the house."

"You can help after you finish the dresses. Right now, that enough." He watched her sigh, giving in.

"Okay. But as soon as I'm done with those dresses we're sharing the chores."

"Deal. Come sit down." She started at his offer, at his hand stretched out to her.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Marinette eyed him warily.

"I hate watching you look so uncomfortable in your own home." She didn't take his hand, but she did sit down beside him, legs curling up into a fetal position as she put as much space between them as she possibly could.

"Okay."

"Let me stay up with you."

"Adrien, I stay up too late. You can't."

"That's my next rule. Come to bed when I ask you to."

"When will that be?" Adrien thought for a second before answering.

"Midnight. Cinderella hour. You'll come to bed and you'll stay in bed until the alarm clock wakes you up." She was shaking her head before he even finished.

"That's a lot of time I could be working." How late had she been staying up? Did he even really want the answer to that question?

"Marinette, do you remember that first night you moved in with me." She nodded slowly, clearly confused with where he was going with all this. "I wasn't going to come to bed and you said to me, 'Adrien Agreste, do I have to drag you to bed myself.'" He watched her cheeks heating up at that. "Now, I'm well aware you can pick me up and throw me across this room, but I'm no weakling myself. I don't want to have to _force_ you to rest."

"That's not..." Their kwami's finally interrupted as Marinette hesitated. Tikki floated next to Adrien to face her chosen while Plagg pressed his small paws into the girl's hand.

"Please Marinette, we're all really worried about you."

"Let Adrien take care of you." The boy in question found it in him to reach out, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't make you weak to ask for help. I know you want to do it on your own, but we're on the same team. And everyone here really loves you."

Marinette had such a fragile and pained look on her face as she buried her head in her knees and finally, finally gave the answer they'd all been waiting for.

"Okay."

* * *

Adrien lay on the couch, laptop replaying Ouran High school Host Club while Marinette worked next to him.

"Don't you get tired of watching this so much?"

"You noticed?"

"You watch it once a week and have tried to coerce me into watching it with you several times, of course I'd notice."

"Do you have a favorite character?"

"Adrien, I've only heard bits and parts of it from you watching it. I don't actually pay attention to the show."

"It's a good anime, you'd like it."

"If you say so."

"Look," he turned the laptop to face her, "which host is your favorite."

"Adrien, please, I'm working."

"Just tell me which one!" She glanced up at the screen for a moment before going back to her sewing.

"I don't know the show that well."

"Okay then I'll give you character descriptions. This is Haruhi, she's the main character. She's what they call the 'natural type'." Marinette snorted.

"Natural type?"

"Yeah, cause she's a natural with the girls."

"I thought you liked her with the blond guy, is she bi?"

"No-actually maybe. Probably pan. But in the show she doesn't really get romantic feelings for anyone. It's not until the manga that Tamaki and her get married."

"Okay, okay, who else?" He knew she was teasing him a little, but he didn't really mind. Not when she smiled like that.

"Okay well the twins-"

"Oh ew, that's the incest thing right?"

"It's not incest!"

"You _just_ said they were twins. And I know I've walked in on them all over each other."

"No, that's just an act for the girls at the club. Hikaru and Karou are really close, but they aren't like that. In fact, Hikaru likes Haruhi."

"So it's a love triangle?"

"Mm, it's more about the friendships. Next is Honey-sempai."

"You don't have to call him sempai. We aren't Japanese."

"Force of habit. He's the 'boy lolita type'. But he also kicks butt in martial arts."

"The one with the bunny right?"

"Right! And Mori, that's the silent guy he's always with."

"Okay."

"Next is Kyoya. He seems like he doesn't care, but actually he really helps Tamaki hold the club together."

"Glasses guy?"

"Glasses guy."

"And then just that Chat one right?"

"Chat one?"

"The blond one. Tamaki?"

"What do you mean 'Chat one' though?"

"Isn't that where you get all your bad lines and flirting from? He's the one who's really flashy and compliments all the girls, right?"

"He reminds you of Chat?"

"Is he not supposed to?"

"Well I mean, he is my favorite character but I never thought of it that way."

"Okay, kitty, whatever you say." With the way she'd talked about Tamaki, Adrien wasn't sure whether or not to take the fact his favorite character reminded Marinette of him as a compliment.

"You never answered my question."

"Hm?"

"Which host is your favorite?"

"I don't have a favorite. I don't watch the show."

"Just pick one."

"Why do you care?"

"I want to know what your type is."

"It doesn't matter." Marinette was focusing very hard on her dress now.

"Paw-lease, Princess?"

"Don't you dare start that."

"Just tell me."

"I don't know!" Her cheeks were way too red for her to not know. Why wouldn't she just tell him?

"Mori?"

"What?" She glanced up at him, genuinely confused.

"Honey?"

"Adrien, I'm not going to tell you."

"Haruhi?"

"I don't know these characters."

"Tamaki?" Marinette's eye twitched, face heating up even more as she went back to work.

"Just drop it, kitty." Did that reaction mean what he thought it did? Tamaki? Tamaki who reminded her of him? Was that her type? Was _he_ her type?

Adrien gave himself a mental shake; he was looking too much into this.

 

Two hours later, Adrien shut off his laptop and turned to Marinette.

"Bedtime."

"Just a few more stitches."

"Nope, right now. You promised."

"You also threatened to lift me up and carry me to bed if I didn't, but I don't see that happening any time soon. I just need a few more minutes, I swear." Adrien assessed her situation. The pins and needles that were out weren't in a position to hurt her. He could do it, if only he could find the nerve to.

"Marinette, please."

"I promise! Just let me finish this last thing and then I'll-" Adrien lifted her up bridal style, keeping her awkwardly in his hold as she flailed. "What are you doing?!"

"You basically dared me too. Sorry My Lady, but you need sleep." He felt his heart in his throat as he carried her through the bedroom door and deposited her carefully on the bed, hovering over her nervously, though he tried not to let it show.

Marinette's face was dusted with pink, her eyes starry as she looked up at him from her new spot amidst the pillows and blankets. Her hair was sprawled out around her face, loose and messy the way she sometimes wore it in the evenings. And if they were a real couple, this would be the perfect moment to kiss her.

But they weren't.

So instead, Adrien pulled away to shut off the light and wished her sweet dreams. And even though he knew in the morning he'd find her just like he always did, sprawled across him, for now he gave her as much space as the bed allowed, careful not to touch her as the small snoring of Plagg and Tikki eventually lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I did a good job of you not needing to have actually watched Ouran to understand that scene? Adrien is a weeb though so yeah you get that. And yes, Tamaki is the only host Marinette has really paid attention to because he reminds her of Chat Noir. She is ashamed of this and will take this secret to her grave.  
> CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU GUYS THE NEXT CHAPTER WOOOOOOOO  
> Comments, Suggestions, Constructive Criticism, and just plain being here and reading this is all super appreciated. I've stopped replying to every single comment because I feel like I'm a liar when I look at the number of comments my fic has. I'm still going to reply to some but sometimes you guys say the same thing and I don't want to be repetitive or bother you okay I'm going to stop typing and just post it now.
> 
>  
> 
> Now with amazing fanart that still makes me emotional just thinking about it: http://tinyurl.com/zw698vd thank you Lemon Lin (Citrusgrape) rebloggable: http://officialtrojancondom.tumblr.com/post/139025309984/fooling-the-world-and-maybe-ourselves-is-a-great


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Adrien got Marinette to stop pushing herself so hard, setting a bedtime for them both so he didn't have to worry about her so much.  
> Gabriel, after agreeing to support their marriage, throws them an engagement party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be up four hours ago but then I went to a friend's house so it was going to be up two hours ago but then I got guilt tripped into going out to eat so HERE IT IS.  
> Also I can't believe you guys sided with Human in the debate about how important this fic is compared to the rest of my life. This is seriously my favorite part of my day, I'll fight you all (its not like I can sleep anyways).

"How do I look?" Marinette stepped out of the bedroom, twirling for her fake fiancé. Short on time, she hadn't been able to make an entirely new dress. Instead, she'd opted for tweaking one of her old designs. The entire dress was a dark red except for its black bodice. It fell loosely to the floor, a bit too long if she hadn't been wearing heels. To spruce it up, she'd sewn in new beading, little black dots along the skirt that was reminiscent of a ladybug's spots.

Adrien had seen her planning the subtle hint at her alter ego and had gone out of his way to find a green tie and handkerchief. It would be their own little inside joke to help them get through the awful night they had ahead.

"You look incredible." Marinette tried not to read too much into his loving expression. Maybe he meant it in a friendly way. Maybe he was getting into character. They would have to pretend to be madly in love all night after all.

At least, _Adrien_ would have to pretend.

"Are we ready to go then?" Adrien nodded.

"Tikki and Plagg both fit in your purse okay?"

"Yup."

"Well then," he offered her his arm, "shall we go, My Lady?"

 

Marinette wanted to go home. They hadn't even set foot in the building yet and she was already done.

Gabriel Agreste was waiting for them at the front door. Well, not _them_ exactly. More like he was greeting all his guests with that sickening business smile that actually used to fool her.

"The guests of honor!" Gabriel made a big show of coming down the steps to meet them, giving Adrien a hug and Marinette a firm handshake with a clap on the shoulder. "I was worried you weren't coming." He said it jokingly, but Marinette could speak his code. _You're late_. And okay, maybe Marinette had stalled them, insisting on checking at least fifteen more things after they locked up to go, but they were only five minutes late at most.

"How could we miss it?" Gabriel didn't respond to his son, instead taking in their outfits with his emotionless smile. He gave Adrien's suit a brief nod-it was one he had made after all- but paused at her gown.

"I see you made your own dress." Marinette tightened her grip on Adrien's arm, trying to cover herself without drawing too much attention to the fact.

"Just something I threw together last minute."

"Well, you look very lovely. Adrien really found a keeper. Why don't you two head in? I'd hate to deprive our guests of your company." Code for _Get in there and don't make a fool of me._

She let Adrien lead her in; he was more used to these kinds of parties anyways. Marinette could fight akumas on a regular basis, she could exchange hidden insults with her ex-idol and future father-in-law, heck, she could even sleep in a bed with her crush without completely spazzing out. But this, this night and this party, must have been her own personal hell.

As Ladybug, she was used to attention. Cameras and curious citizens often watched her every move and, while it was still awkward, she'd learned to accept it. The attention she was getting now was nothing like that. All eyes watched her, harsh and fake, it was like facing a hundred Gabriel Agrestes all at once.

Adrien inhaled sharply beside her and she realized she'd been digging her nails into his arms.

"Sorry." She whispered the words, hoping no one else had noticed, as she extracted herself from him.

"It's fine." Adrien didn't make a move to grab her hand or arm again. While a part of her was disappointed, it was really for the best. If she kept holding onto him there was no doubt she'd end up hurting him again. Being in the room was making her anxious, ready to fight but unable to.

"Any chance that everyone here are just distant relatives you get along great with?"

"A recognize some faces, but no one you're going to like." Adrien shot her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry you have to do this for me."

"With you."

"What?"

"I have to do this _with_ you. You're just as much the victim here as me." She did her best to sound confident and reassuring, but she wasn't sure if it worked because they were interrupted by one of the guests.

"Adrien! It's been too long." Marinette surveyed the woman in front of them; she looked motherly in an odd, plastic sort of way.

"It truly has, Mrs. Bellerose."

"I haven't seen you since, well it would be since you graduated Lycée suppose. I heard you aren't modeling anymore."

"I am, just not as frequently. I'm trying to dedicate more time to university." The woman, Mrs. Bellerose (Marinette did her best to commit the name to memory), clicked her tongue.

"You always were a serious boy. If only my Joshua were as driven as you."

"How is your son?" Marinette watched the exchange, feeling more and more like an ornament as Adrien and the woman exchanged pleasantries. She found herself having a hard time focusing on their words as Mrs. Bellerose gossiped and bragged about people and things Marinette had never heard of.

"Oh, but enough about me, this must be your fiancée. Marin, was it?"

"Marinette." Adrien corrected as she snapped back into attention.

"You're so adorable, I see how you managed to snag Adrien."

"Thank... You."

"If I were a few years younger, though, I might have given you a run for your money." Marinette decided the woman was probably joking and did her best to laugh.

"Adrien! Oops am I interrupting?"

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't hog all of the lovely couple's time anyways. I'm off to mingle!" Mrs. Bellerose shimmed back into the crowd and left them to face the new gentlemen.

"Mr. Charles, nice to see you again."

"You've grown so big. Gone and got yourself a wife too I hear." Adrien smiled and nodded to her.

"This is Marinette." The man clapped her hand between his own.

"A pleasure. You two met in college?"

"Yes, although we didn't start dating until Lycée."

"Lycée sweethearts. How... quaint. Such relationships don't usually last so long." Adrien laughed, how he managed to make it sound so _real_ , Marinette would never understand.

"I had a crush on her for three years before she finally noticed me, I won't let her slip away that easily." His tone was light, joking, but Marinette felt it ripping right through her. How could he lie like that? The way he said it, the way his eyes lit up when he talked about her; she wanted so badly to believe he felt the same. But Adrien was a good actor, and she had a habit of projecting her emotions onto other people. So Marinette bit her tongue and did her best not to show the way her heart fluttered before dropping dead at his words.

"...was so disappointed." Marinette mentally shook herself, making it a personal goal to stop zoning out when these fancy rich people spoke. If Adrien had to suffer through their conversations, she should too. Looking causally between the men, Marinette realized her partner was stiff, a tight-lipped smile on his face.

"I'm sure Cecilia will get over it soon."

"Marriage is such a loose affair these days really. What with divorce rates being what they are. It's really not so uncommon-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Charles but I think my _fiancée_ is getting hungry. We'll have to chat again later." Adrien took her arm, steering her to the buffet tables and setting a plate in her hand. "Sorry about that."

"What's the deal with that guy?" He sighed, loading up Marinette's plate as she dropped in a few desserts and cheeses in her purse for their Kwamis, doing her best to be discrete.

"Remember those 'suitable candidates' my father wanted me to marry?"

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Charles' daughter is one of them."

"What's she like?"

"How do you feel about Chloe again?"

"The most irritating person I've ever met."

"Right, well you _really_ wouldn't like Cecilia then."

"She's like Chloe?"

"She's modeled with me and let's just say I don't consider her a friend."

"Coming from Adrien Agreste that's a serious insult." Marinette hip bumped him lightly, trying to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders.

"She's just... very pushy."

"Pushier than Chloe?"

"Chloe knows boundaries."

"Does she really? I can recall quite a few times she forced you into uncomfortable positions."

"Chloe has her moments, but she really does care. She backed off trying to kiss me when we started dating didn't she?"

"I guess. So Cecilia won't?"

"I don't know. She just likes getting her way and when she doesn't, she tries to force it."

"I say we hide at the buffet for the rest of the evening then."

"We have to entertain these people though. They're here to celebrate our engagement." Marinette snorted, even Adrien only sounded half convinced of that.

"They're here because your dad invited them. None of them know who I am and, going by the two we've talked to, no one really supports our marriage. They either want you for themselves or for their children." Adrien let out a quiet groan of frustration. "You're quite the stud."

"Don't tease me."

"You love it when I tease you. How else would you survive this boring rich people party?" Adrien quirked an odd smile.

"You realize I'm one of those 'boring rich people' don't you?"

"Nah, you're just the son of one."

 

Just over two hours into the party and Marinette was ready to kill someone.

Her feet hurt, the music was bad, and the people were plastic. Hiding in the restroom seemed like a very good option but, unfortunately, that would mean Adrien was stuck dealing the hoards of snobs alone. So, Marinette's time in the tiled haven was limited.

Moistening a towel, she pressed it to her eyes, effectively ruining her make-up. She'd need to redo it now, but she didn't really mind. Marinette was just putting back on the finishing touches when Chloe Bourgeois made her presence known.

"You can't seriously be going back out like that." With a sigh, Marinette set down the make-up brush.

"Good to see you too Chloe."

"Wipe your face off, I'll fix it." The blonde strutted over to Marinette, pink gown brushing against Marinette's red.

"You?" When she made no move to clean off her recently redone face, Chloe sighed at her.

"Yes me. Adrien is an Agreste. He's way above someone like _you_. But for some reason, he insists on keeping you around. That doesn't mean the rest of us are going to accept you. _Especially_ not with the way you wander behind Adrien like some dumb lost dog."

"I don't-" Chloe took a towel and grabbed Marinette's face, wiping it clean before picking up the make-up to restart.

"You do. You look unconfident and positively weak. It's like you're inviting them to step all over you." Chloe was surprisingly gentle as she tilted Marinette's head side to side, reapplying and adding flourishes here and there. "Normally I wouldn't care, but you represent Adrien too now. I can't let you ruin his reputation with your incompetence. Stop bending to these people like they're above you; most of them are just glorified trash. There I'm done." Chloe released her and let Marinette look in the mirror.

It was incredible. Chloe had actually made her look better. And was giving her advice. Maybe Adrien was right.

"Now are you going to keep hiding inside this bathroom or are you going to show these people who exactly Adrien is marrying? I don't have time for you chickening out." Without another word, Chloe headed for the door. Marinette followed, keeping her head up and her chest out. _Act confident. Make them think you're comfortable here. Be Ladybug._ The girls surveyed the room, searching for Adrien.

Chloe found him first and snorted before pointing him out to her. There Adrien was, desperately trying to worm his way out of a conversation with a girl who clearly did not accept no for an answer.

"What should I do?" Marinette felt herself deflate. What could she do? It wasn't like they were really engaged. Even if Adrien didn't like this girl, there were bound to be more. What happened when he really liked one? Would he tell her it was over, just like that? Say 'thanks for the help, meet my real fiancée'? All the fears and doubts swirled into something large than life in her head.

"Go stake your claim." There was something about Chloe's voice; so sure and clear in its instruction that cut through all the awful scenarios that played in repeat. Marinette was only half aware of her actions as her heels clicked across the floor, full of purpose and ease. Who cared who Adrien really loved? She was the one wearing his ring. Who cared when he left her? She had him for now.

Right now Adrien was hers, and she had to make sure these people knew that.

Relief crossed his face as he saw her approaching, his mouth opened to say something, but Marinette cut him off with a sharp tug at his tie, bringing him down to her level and crashing their mouths together.

There was an indignant screech from the girl beside them, but at the moment Marinette couldn't care less.

Her hand loosened its hold on his tie, sliding up to cradle the back of his neck and push him closer, _closer_ damn it because he was hers right now and these people needed to know that.

After a beat where Adrien remained frozen in her touch-a sick feeling settling in her gut at what she'd done- she began to slowly pull away.

With a sound of somewhere between a whimper and a wordless plea, his lips came to life under hers and his hands found her waist, her hair, her neck, her back, he didn't seem to know what to do with them but frankly Marinette couldn't care less as long as he kept up what he was doing with her mouth.

Her chest fluttered, simultaneously constricted and free as she pressed it against his, using as much leverage as her heels would give her to get even closer to him.

Fingers trailed along her arm and she was vaguely aware they should stop soon. She'd made her point and if whoever had been flirting with him before was still there, they probably got the picture.

But then Adrien's mouth opened against hers, tongue gently feeling it's way into her space and all thoughts of stopping were silenced. Marinette buried her fingers in his hair, tilted her head to give him better access, begged and pleaded with her small noises for him to continue and continue he did, mixing her sounds with his own as they got closer and closer until she had to pull away with a small tsk, head resting against his chest as she steadied herself. His arms wound around her, face pressed into her hair as he whispered words for her ears only.

"That was some greeting. What's the occasion?" Occasion. Occasion. Why had she kissed him again? All she really knew was that she wanted to do it again.

"I didn't realize you were marrying a hooker." A terse voice behind them spoke up.

Just like that the moment shattered between them, both of them pulling away like they'd been burned before smiling at the girl in front of them.

That's right. Claiming him.

Marinette briefly wondered if that had made it worse, but Chloe had wandered off again so she couldn't see her new mentor's reaction to the little show she'd just put on. Breathing deeply, Marinette carefully leaned her back into Adrien's chest, not bothering to stop her blush as she met the irate girl's eyes.

"I don't know what came over me, in company too! How embarrassing. Love does crazy things to us, doesn't it?" She watched this strange girl's eyes flash with something dark and dangerous.

"Is _that_ how you managed to trick him?" Marinette wouldn't let these people push her around anymore. Before she could respond though, Adrien's arms wrapped around her from behind, cradling her lovingly, and she almost melted right there.

"It's how _I_ managed to trick _her_ actually." His voice was light, joking, but Marinette could hear the anger simmering underneath. Was it at her? At the girl? "I'd appreciate it if you didn't say bad things about my wife."

"Fiancée."

"Future wife then. If you don't mind, Cecilia, I think we're going to go say goodnight to everyone. We both have busy days tomorrow and I don't want to stay up too late." And then Adrien was steering her away from the fuming girl, hand around her shoulders in a death grip. Carefully, Marinette slid her hand up to hold his. She could feel his slight jump at the contact, see his eyes haze as they looked over at her. What was he thinking?

"Sorry. I know we're not... I thought it would help." His eyes snapped away from her again, a tight little nod as they walked.

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what my favorite part of all this is? THE AFTERMATH!!!! Which is already written because when I was writing this chapter I could not stop. But you have to wait until tomorrow. You're welcome.  
> As always, I appreciate all comments, suggestions (which I recommend if you really want to see anything in this fic, you mention it soon because after the next chapter is when I would feel any fluff or fillery chapters would best fit into the outline), and constructive criticism. And when I say constructive criticism, I MEAN IT! I am especially new at writing kisses and while I do ;-) spoilers like the next kiss scene better ;-) end spoilers, ANY TIPS YOU HAVE ON HOW I COULD BETTER WRITE THESE TYPES OF SCENES FOR YOU GUYS IS ALWAYS WELCOME!! As long as you are explaining how I can improve, I will never be offended. You will be helping me. I'm not fishing for compliments. I fishing for advice.
> 
> GUYS I GOT MORE FANART I'M DYING AGAIN THANK YOU SARAHCADA I JUST KSLFJLDSKJFKLSFJ http://sarahcada.tumblr.com/post/142293137130/who-else-is-stuck-on-that-scene-in
> 
> And now with art by Lemon Lin (Citrusgrape). I'm making this my lockscreen so I can get emotional every time I open my phone and remember: http://tinyurl.com/zdhx2q9 rebloggable: http://officialtrojancondom.tumblr.com/post/139025309984/fooling-the-world-and-maybe-ourselves-is-a-great  
> OH GOD ANOTHER WONDERFUL SOUL MADE ART http://cress-in-a-dress.tumblr.com/post/139215779896/i-just-got-obsessed-with-fullmetalpotterheads-fic I'M DYING YOU'RE ALL TOO SWEET


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: During the engagement party, Marinette feels awkward and seeks refuge in the bathroom. Chloe finds her and encourages her to stop letting the fancy rich people walk all over her. Coming out of the bathroom, they see Cecilia, a girl who Gabriel had tried to set Adrien up with, hitting on him. Marinette kisses him to stake her claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS AFTERMATH TIME!!! WOOOOOOO!!!! I listened to Smother by Daughter on repeat while writing this even though they don't really correlate I feel that's important for you guys to know.

Adrien didn't look at her again as they said their goodbyes, turning the floor. This time Marinette gave her best effort to engage everyone they spoke to, her voice bright and friendly and full of all the enthusiasm she didn't feel. As it turned out, saying goodbye meant taking another hour to make small talk as they wound their way in a strange dance to the door. When they were finally done, Adrien helped her into the limo his father had given them for the night and dropped his head in his hands.

"Is it okay to leave early?"

"We made our appearance. I'm sure my father will understand."

"It is our engagement party though."

"Did you want to go back in there?"

"No."

"Me either." They weren't looking at each other and the space between them was larger than usual.

She'd messed up.

Marinette thought about apologizing, about begging his forgiveness for crossing the line their friendship drew in this fake relationship, but the driver could hear them and she didn't want their conversation reported back to Gabriel.

So they sat in awkward silence until she finally locked the apartment door behind them.

"It's almost midnight, we should probably get ready for bed." Why wouldn't he look at her?

"Okay." Marinette let out Tikki and Plagg, watching them zip out of her purse, floating to some small corner to give the couple privacy.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"No. Go ahead." Marinette sewed as Adrien showered, barely paying attention to her stitches. He had to be angry, there was no other reason he would be ignoring her right now. Maybe he was disgusted? Maybe he'd tell her he couldn't stand the idea of a relationship with her-even a fake one.

Tikki carried her a tissue that she gladly took, drying the fledgling tears before blowing her nose. The red Kwami fiddled with something in her hair, discarding bobby pins on the floor.

"Thank you." She couldn't manage more than a whisper for fear she might break down again.

"You should talk to him, Marinette."

"He hates me." Tikki patted her face gently.

"No he doesn't. Plagg thinks he's probably just surprised is all."

"The bathroom's open." Adrien slipped into the living room, still not looking at her as he went to mess with something in the kitchen.

"I'll talk to him."

"Don't-"

"I won't tell him about your feelings, that's for you to say. But you two do need to communicate better. You can talk after your shower." Marinette nodded, watching Tikki fly over to Adrien who seemed to be having a heated whisper-argument with Plagg already.

Skipping out of her dress, she couldn't find it in her to stay in the shower longer than necessary. As much as she wanted to postpone the conversation, she was too anxious for his reaction to wait anymore. The kiss had been so _real_ for her. And the thought that Adrien had done it out of obligation for this sick act was enough to bring her to tears all over again.

Holding back the sobs that threatened to break loose, Marinette braced herself as she stepped out into the bedroom. Tikki and Plagg popped up from their positions on the bed instantly.

"He's waiting in the kitchen." Swallowing her fear, she nodded and went out to join Adrien.

Hesitantly, she watched him from the doorway. Two mugs of steaming something sat in front of him on the kitchen table while he stared into one looking perfectly miserable.

"Hey."

"Marinette!" He jumped, a guilty look as he took her in. "You're... done."

"Yeah." She walked slowly, sitting down opposite of him and taking one of the mugs.

"I figured coffee might keep you up too late, so I just made us some hot chocolate."

"Cool. Thanks." Her stomach flipped as she took a few cautious sips. Why didn't he just get to the point already?

They drank from the mugs, fingers tapping and legs bouncing as both waited for the other to bring up the elephant in the room.

"So," Adrien began, voice cracking a little, "earlier."

"Right. I know you don't-we don't-that is to say I didn't mean to-" Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, trying to regain her composure. "I'm sorry."

Time stretched out between them, seemingly infinitely before she heard Adrien inhale.

"It's fine. You did it to get Cecilia off my back right?"

"Yeah. It was Chloe's idea." Adrien choked.

"What did she say to you?" Marinette looked up to meet his eyes, confused.

"That I represented you now and I had to act like it. When we saw you with Cecilia she said something along the lines of 'staking my claim' on you."

"She didn't tell you... anything else?"

"Should she have?"

"No!"

Silence fell between them again, minutes stretching out before Marinette spoke up.

"So I didn't make you feel awkward or anything?"

"N-Not at all. We are engaged. People would expect us to be more, um, affectionate, I guess."

"R-Right." She fiddled with the handle of the mug. "Did I, uh, do okay then?"

"What?"

"With the, uh, acting show thing." When Adrien seemed no more enlightened to what she was talking about she lowered her head, cheeks burning. "The kiss."

"Oh. I- yeah. You were amazing- I mean- yeah. If we weren't friends, I'd totally make out with you. That came out wrong. What I mean is-"

"So, if something happens and we have to do it again, you wouldn't be... upset?" Her head was reeling at her own words.

"I..." Adrien's voice died in his throat and he cleared it before continuing. "We should probably practice more, just in case. Unless you don't feel comfortable...?"

"No! I mean," Marinette did her best to calm her breathing and stop her hands from shaking. "Whatever it takes to convince them we're for real. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah. Right." He watched her with wide eyes as Marinette hesitantly stood up, coming towards where he sat. Swallowing hard, she wondered if he could hear the way her heart was pounding, if he'd be able to feel it.

"Should I, uh." She couldn't look at his eyes, shouldn't look at his lips, her eyes flit around the room, trying to find something to settle on but she was drawn to _him._

"I can stand?"

"No it's fine," Marinette wasn't sure she'd be able to hold herself up if they kissed again, "just maybe, scoot out your chair?" She was vaguely aware her voice was shaking, but so was his and neither paid much attention to it. He did as she asked and slowly she sat so that she was in his lap, facing him. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah." Was this even them talking? Their voices were whispered and hoarse, Marinette could feel her throat tightening, the ladybugs in her stomach going wild.

"Okay. I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay."

"I've never kissed anyone else before, so you can't make fun of me, alright?"

"I would never."

Marinette took another breath and closed the distance between their mouths. She repressed an urge to shudder at the contact, melting against him instead. Once again, Adrien's hands worked their way up her waist, sliding across her back to cup her neck. The way he touched her like glass only made her burn more, pressing closer into him to be better engulfed by him.

Her position on his lap did allow her some leverage, which she decided to take full advantage of, parting her lips and sliding her tongue into his mouth the way he had with hers earlier. Adrien breathed against her, all too willing to let her in as she weaved her fingers into his hair.

"Marinette," she did shudder then, at the feeling of her name on his lips as he held her, pressing into her as if the space between was miles instead of millimeters. Words were too foreign of a concept for her to understand at the moment to give an appropriate response, so she tilted their heads, pushing closer and closer as she poured seven years of love into him. Just for this moment, he was hers.

God, she wished she could just forget it was fake, if even for a second.

When they finally pulled apart, Marinette buried her face against the crook of his neck, feeling his pulse racing against her skin. Had she done that? Or was he just caught up in the moment?

"Hey," Adrien's voice came out in a rasp, "you're going out with Alya tomorrow, right?"

"Mhm."

"Why don't we give her something to keep that imagination of hers going."

"What do you mean?" Gently, Adrien pulled her away from her spot hidden against him. His eyes glazed as the focused on her neck.

"If it's too much, you can push me away." And then he was back, but this time that mouth she loved so much worked against her neck.

Marinette curled her fingers in her grip of his hair, leaning her head to give him full access. Her breath came out in little gasps as he kissed along her neck until she thought she'd just die.

"Last chance." He whispered against her skin, his breath impossibly warm and, when she made no move to push him away, he began sucking. The world became a hazy blur as he gave her all of his attention before pulling back.

"You too." She whispered desperately.

"What?" Marinette nuzzled his neck.

"You too." She began her trail of kisses, feeling more than hearing his moan.

"I-I can't."

"Unfair. I got one."

"Photoshoot soon."

"Make-up will cover it." She continued, her lips brushing his skin again and again until she felt his nod of approval. Mouth dry at the possibilities before her, Marinette left her mark the same way he had on her. _Matching_.

When she finally gazed back up at him, Adrien look thoroughly ravished, hair tousled, face flushed and mouth parted. Marinette was sure she looked much the same.

An alarm broke through the moment this time. For a few seconds, neither of them moved, but then Adrien was scrambling, helping her off him as he tripped to turn off the beeping.

"For midnight. Your curfew."

"Are you going to carry me to bed again if I refuse?" He hadn't had to do it since, but the memory of him holding her that first night still burned vividly in her mind.

"I...I don't..." _I don't love you._

It was like getting dunked in cold water all at once, the excitement leaving her in one fell swoop as she was reminded of the reality of their situation. She hated it. Hated herself during these idiotic moments when she actually _believed_ him. It wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last. But he'd always remind her somehow. Pushing back tears caused by her own stupidity, Marinette shot him a shaky smile.

"I'm kidding. I know we aren't like... _that_." Her fingers reached up to her neck, rubbing the mark. "I'm sure Alya will have field day with all the places her imagination takes her." Adrien let out a noise she took for agreement. "Let's head to bed then. It's been a long day."

"Yeah."

Neither of them spoke again as they got in their separate sides, pulling up the covers. Their Kwamis were both out for the count- or at least pretending to be, so no awkward questions came from them.

Instead, Marinette was left with silence and a hollow feeling.

She was glad she'd always been a quiet crier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love it when they don't understand their feelings are reciprocated? Don't you love it when they hurt over things that could be solved if they just talked it out? Don't you love when they torture themselves with coupley things wishing for what could only be if they opened their mouths and said something? Me too.  
> Fun fact I feel the need to tell you, if it seemed like Adrien was the one starting things more then Marinette, its not because I have any illusions about him being more suave then her. They're both utter dorks and the only reason he gave her a hickey before she gave him one (and why he started tongue last chapter and not her) was because she's the one who started the kissing thing and she's more caught up in reminding herself this is fake for him, she feels more like she's pushing boundaries. Adrien is still aware he's pushing boundaries-that's why the cinnamon roll asks permission- but Marinette kissed him earlier and is still willing now so he's holding onto a little bit more hope that she feels the same. That's all smashed when she laughs off her comment about him bringing her to bed. They both cried that night. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. But yeah. I'm totally convinced Marinette will actually be smoother in these situations than Adrien, no matter how flirty he is as Chat.
> 
> Reminder that these next couple chapters are when I could put in any character rounding out/world deepening/filler fluff(or sad?) chapters before the wrap up chapters start. So if you got something you wanna see, tell me and maybe it'll happen. And again, while I do like this kiss scene better than my last, I am still really new at them and would appreciate any and all advice on how to write better for you guys. Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Make out practice. Friends do that right? It totally doesn't mean anything. No romantic implications whatsoever they totally just made out for practice so it'd look more real when they had to kiss in front of other people. Reasonable enough. Hickeys? Yeah, that's a friendly friend thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grumbles because this would have been up three hours ago if it wasn't for being dragged out to sit at a table and get ignored anyways*  
> This is a more transitional chapter than anything.

The sounds of Marinette's sewing machine and the clacking of Alya's laptop filled the apartment as the two girls worked.

"So I know the color scheme is the only thing you've actually picked for your wedding, but are you _sure_ these are the colors you want?"

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're very... Christmas."

"Red, green, and black."

"Exactly."

"It's Ladybug and Chat Noir colors. You know that."

"Yeah I do know that, but it's kind of tacky."

"Fine, pick whatever colors you want." Marinette waved her off, not even bothering to look up from her sewing.

"Girl."

"What?"

"I'm already picking the location, the cake, the caterers, the decorations-"

"And I love you for that. Have I told you how much I appreciate your awesome maid-of-honor skills?"

"Yes, but that's not my point. This isn't even your wedding anymore."

"So?"

"So? When we were in college you had your entire wedding planned out. What happened to that girl?"

"I'm just busy, Alya, you know that."

"Yeah, but it's like you're not even excited."

"Of course I'm excited. I'm marrying the love of my life, how could I not be?" It wasn't a lie.

"I thought Adrien gave you a curfew and stuff. Why do you still look half dead everyday?"

"Gee thanks, you sure know how to flatter a girl."

"You didn't answer my question." Marinette sighed, rubbing at her neck. Throughout her day, it had become a strange habit to touch the mark, a reminder that managed to comfort and crush her at the same time. "Did you get bit by a bug or something?"

"What?"

"You keep rubbing your neck."

"No I don-" Right. Alya was _supposed_ to notice it. That had been the point. Moving her hand, Marinette tugged at the collar of her jacket to give Alya a glimpse of the hickey.

"Oh my god is that an actual-"

"You don't have to say it. You've come up with much more scandalous adventures."

"But now I have proof."

"Whatever you say." Alya sat back, attention seemingly focused on the work on her laptop and a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Now I get it."

"Huh?"

"Still tired even though Adrien's been taking you to bed? Sounds to me like there's not much sleeping going on." Marinette had long been used to her friend's insinuations.

It didn't make the reality of the situation hurt any less.

Sometimes she thought about telling Alya. It would have been nice to have someone else to talk to about it with. Someone else Adrien didn't have to break her heart pretending in front of. But there was no doubt in Marinette's mind Alya would kick Adrien's ass for putting her in this sort of position. It was easier on everyone if her friend stayed in the dark.

"He's never actually left a mark on you before though. I guess you guys _are_ excited for the wedding."

"How do you know he's never left a mark before? Maybe I was covering them."

"I have my ways. He wasn't leaving marks before." Marinette decided it was probably better not to know what exactly Alya's 'ways' were. "So you guys are mixing it up, huh?"

"We're what?"

"In the bedroom? Mixing it up? Trying new things?"

"Please stop sounding so excited about that. It's creepy."

"I can't be happy for my best friend?"

"Why do you want to be so involved in our sex life?"

"Because I could make it so much better! And as your best friend, I think it's my responsibility to make sure your sex life is as great as possible."

"I'm not fulfilling my end of that for you."

"That's okay, I get. I'm too amazing of a friend to top."

"Yeah, I never did see you as a bottom."

"Ha Ha very funny. Seriously though. Did you want me to talk to Adrien? Pointers on what will really make you crazy?"

"Please don't."

"What about Nino? He could tell Adrien."

"Alya, I don't need you involved in my sex life. I have it under control." Not that there was anything _to_ control.

"Fine fine. I get it. You're too cool to tell your bestie about your wild sexual exploits. You've been pretty moody lately though. Anything you wanna tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Like maybe, I don't know, there's going to be another member of your little family soon?"

"Don't start."

"What? You do have to admit this whole marriage thing is happening pretty quickly. Shotgun marriage much?"

"Alya, I'm getting it from my mom already, just shut up." She was too tired to bother hiding the bitterness in her tone.

"Woah there. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You seem pretty miffed about _something_."

"I'm just really tired of everyone assuming we're having kids, okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Whether or not we have kids is no one's business but ours. We're still in university, I don't know why everything keeps assuming..." Marinette swallowed, shutting herself up.

"Girl, I was teasing. You had baby names picked out before you could even hold a proper conversation with him, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I just don't want kids, okay?" The front door opened but both girls were too distracted to pay attention.

"Ever?"

"Ever! I'm tired of people thinking just because we're _young_ and _getting married_ we should start popping out babies! It's my body and I don't want a kid! What about my schooling? My career? Why does everyone care so fucking much about us having kids?!" She was standing now, arms waving and eyes shining as she shouted.

"Marinette, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing!"

" _Something_ is definitely bothering you."

"Kids are annoying and I've never wanted any, I'd probably be a crappy mother anyways!"

"Marinette-"

"Do you know how many times I've been asked about it though? You'd think wedding was synonyms with baby with all the comments you all make! Why can't everyone just drop it?"

"You're being insane."

"Me?"

"I'm going to give you some time to cool off. Call me when you're less crazy." Alya made quick work of packing up her laptop and heading out the door, bumping into a frozen Adrien. "Unless you know how to calm down whatever's going on with her, you should probably just take a walk." She whispered on her way out.

The apartment stood still for a moment after the door closed. Adrien staring in shock while Marinette was somewhere between ready to start screaming again and ready to break down.

This moment was, of course, interrupted by Plagg, who zipped out of Adrien's bag and right to Marinette.

"Marineeeeette! That photoshoot was sooo boring. Adrien wouldn't let me have any cheese the entire time we were there, can you believe it?"

"Plagg-" Adrien stepped forward, trying to grab at the Kwami but the cat simply flew out of his reach.

"Don't you try to defend yourself, you know it's true."

"Maybe you shouldn't be bothering Marinette right now, she has a lot of work she wants to get done."

"I'm not bothering her, right Marinette?" She let out a sigh, scratching the black Kwami's head lightly.

"Not at all. I think I'm going to take a nap anyways." She wandered into the bedroom landing face first on the bed with thump. Tikki came out of her hiding spot to stroke her hair. No questions. No judgment. Tikki just understood.

It wasn't supposed to go like that. Alya was working her ass off for Marinette. She hadn't wanted to snap at her. But last night's kiss was still making a mess of her head and she was even more hyperaware of all the grand ideas Alya had about them than usual. All the grand ideas Adrien would probably never even consider with her. And then there was the _baby_ conversation. How many times had someone asked her about kids since this mess had started?

Marinette felt Plagg plop on her back and after a second the bed shifted as Adrien sat down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't have a good excuse."

"You're under a lot of stress right now. I'm sure Alya will forgive you." Silence stretched between them until Adrien awkwardly cleared his throat. "So you...really don't want kids, huh?"

"That's not it." A pause.

"You don't want kids with me, right?" _More like I can't have kids with you._

"Downfalls of a fake marriage. A real family is out of the question."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"It kind of is."

"Your father is a terrible person. That's not your fault."

"He's not... _that_ bad."

"Whatever you say." More silence.

"If it was real, what kind of family would you want?"

"What?" Marinette turned her head to the side so she could look at him, but he kept his face turned away from her.

"If you were getting married for real. Kids? Pets? What would you want?" She considered how much she should tell him. Since when had she had to start filtering what she said around Adrien? Even with all the years fake dating, she'd still managed to tell him almost everything. They'd never had things they couldn't tell each other since they'd found out about the other's identities. This whole situation was a train wreck. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She turned her face back into the mattress, letting it muffle her slightly.

"Two boys and a girl. Hugo, Louis, and Emma."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I'd design them little baby clothes to fit their personalities. And we'd have a dog or a cat or maybe a hamster, I could never decide."

"Wow. You had it all planned."

"Mhm." But it didn't matter because none of it would ever happen. Not with Adrien at least. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. What's your dream family?" He was so quiet that when he finally spoke, it almost startled her.

"I want a big family, with lots of noise and lots of life. I wouldn't mind a pet or two either."

"What pet would you get?"

"A cat, I guess."

"Really?" She rolled onto her side to face him fully this time.

"What?"

"I always pinned you as more of a dog person."

"You're hilarious."

"You and Plagg wouldn't get all territorial about having another cat around?" Adrien shrugged.

"I like animals. Plagg will complain about anything that doesn't feed him so I don't put much stock in his opinion there."

"Hey!" The Kwami tried to act offended, fist raised to start telling Adrien off, but Marinette's small giggle stopped him.

He could let her have this moment, for now at least. She hadn't been her usual optimistic self lately and she really deserved more things in her life that made her smile. In fact, Plagg hoped she never stopped smiling.

And if he had to put up with Adrien being particularly stingy about cheese for a few days so he could save up to adopt a little black cat from the pound, well, Plagg could accept that too.

Especially when he saw the way her face lit up when she saw the kitten. And when she actually went to sleep early, curled up with the purring ball of fur.

Yeah.

She was definitely worth at least a whole week's worth of cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally switched to Plagg pov at the end there. But I really wanted to keep it? So I did. Oops. My story, I'll do what I want (I'm so edgy). And Alya isn't mad, she just knows Marinette needs time to calm down and nothing she said during that freak out would have made any difference. She knows how to recognize the signs of a Marinette break down, even if she doesn't completely understand why it's happening.  
> Also: INTRODUCING THE NEWEST CHARACTER~ A KITTEN!!! (name suggestions closed)  
> As always, comments, suggestions, constructive criticism and just the fact that you guys are still reading this are all very appreciated


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Marinette snapped at Alya about the constant "when are you having kids" people have been giving her. After talking with Adrien about the family a fake marriage won't allow them to have, Adrien gets her a little black cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to post this tomorrow and then I got excited haha oops. I felt like this chapter was short but it ended up being one of my longer ones? I don't get it.  
> Thank you guys for all the cat names! If you suggested more than one, I used at least one of your suggestions. If you only suggested one, I used that too. You'll see, just go read it'll make sense in a second.  
> There's probably more italics that it left out (normally I have to go and manually reinsert them because it will only catch the first one) but I'm too lazy to fix it and this chapter didn't really need them all that much.

"Where's Camembert?" Marinette and Adrien both looked up from their chores to give Plagg confused stares. 

"In the fridge like it always is?"

"Not _that _Camembert. Your cat." Marinette leaned back away from her sewing machine so the boys could catch a glimpse of the kitten curled up on her lap.__

__"I'm not calling her Camembert."_ _

__"Brie then."_ _

__"Plagg no, why would I name her after cheese?" Adrien set aside the food he'd been prepping to lean on the counter and listen._ _

__"Because cheese makes me happy. That cat is your cheese. I thought it would fit."_ _

__"As sweet as that thought is, I refuse to name her after a cheese."_ _

__"I still vote we call her Catbug." Marinette gave Adrien an exasperated look._ _

__"No, that's dumb. All the other cat children will make fun of her."_ _

__"And she'll kick their butts. She's our kid after all."_ _

__"I'm not naming her Catbug."_ _

__"Well what's wrong with Luna?" Marinette spun the chair to face him, careful not to jostle the sleeping kitten._ _

__"You can't fool me, I know that's from Sailor Moon and I refuse to encourage your obsession." Adrien came over, crouching to pet the cat. Marinette stifled a giggle as he baby-talked their 'child'._ _

__"You like anime don't you, Bugaboo." The kitten responded in a purr._ _

__"Stop giving her weird nicknames."_ _

__"Jiji is a cute name."_ _

__"You made me watch Kiki's Delivery Service with you, don't think I don't know what you're doing."_ _

__"Lucy?"_ _

__"Fairy Tail. Just because I don't watch them doesn't mean I don't listen."_ _

__"How about Mewmew."_ _

__"Why would we-" Marinette deadpanned, "no."_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Tokyo Mew Mew? Really?"_ _

__"Darn, I didn't think you'd catch that one." Adrien muttered. Mock offended, Marinette moved his hand off the cat and went back to her sewing._ _

__"Get back into the kitchen, our parents will be here soon." He did as she said, washing his hands before going back to cooking._ _

__"Hey Tikki, what do you call Catbug?"_ _

__"Her name is not Catbug!"_ _

__"Let Tikki answer, you haven't picked a name yet." Marinette stuck her tongue out at him, the red Kwami just shrugged._ _

__"I've just been calling her chatte noir."_ _

__"What?" Adrien sputtered._ _

__"I think one is more than enough." Plagg grumbled._ _

__"No I didn't mean _Chat Noir _like a name. But that's what she is, a chatte noir. Until Marinette picks a name at least."___ _

____"See Tikki listens!"_ _ _ _

____"You've just been calling her Minou. That's no fun."_ _ _ _

____"But she is a minou! It's not her name, but I have to call her something."_ _ _ _

____"Oh Tikki gave me an idea, we could name her Lady Noir."_ _ _ _

____"Isn't that the ship name for Ladybug and Chat?"_ _ _ _

____"How do you know about that?"_ _ _ _

____"Alya. How did you know about that?" Adrien refused to admit the chat rooms he was part of and terribly written fanfiction he'd read._ _ _ _

____"Saw it online once. But if it bothers you, then I still say we go with Catbug."_ _ _ _

____"I-" A knock at the door interrupted her. Plagg and Tikki took this as their cue to hide._ _ _ _

____"I'll get it."_ _ _ _

____"Thanks." Adrien opened the door only to be engulfed in a bear hug by Tom._ _ _ _

____"It's good to see you again, son. You two haven't been coming for dinner lately."_ _ _ _

____"I'm beginning to think the only reason you ever came over was to see Marinette." Sabine teased._ _ _ _

____"We've just been really busy with school and wedding stuff lately. Sorry."_ _ _ _

____"Ah, we forgive you. But only if we get to see our new grandchild." Adrien tensed. He knew Marinette had calmed down after her argument with Alya, but what if her parents set her off again?_ _ _ _

____"She's over here!" Marinette called, turning off her sewing machine and shifting the kitten into her arms. Sabine headed over to pet the cat. "Isn't she adorable?"_ _ _ _

____"Gorgeous. How old?" Adrien stood, slightly stunned. Tom took pity on the confused boy, leaning in to whisper an explanation._ _ _ _

____"Alya told us about the fight, asked us not to tease about kids anymore. Then Marinette started sending pictures and bragging about her new 'baby'. If we ever make you two uncomfortable, feel free to tell us in the future. We didn't realize we were upsetting Marinette."_ _ _ _

____"Thank you."_ _ _ _

____"No, thank you. That kitten clearly meant a lot to her. I'm glad my daughter has you." Adrien felt himself tearing up at the man's admission. The way Marinette's parents loved her was so fierce and warm and the fact they easily welcomed him into their hearts never stopped amazing him. Tom and Adrien went over to join the women as they fawned animatedly over the now swaddled cat._ _ _ _

____"-a proper name already?"_ _ _ _

____"I still can't think of a good one."_ _ _ _

____"I think you should name the kitten Pearl. She is your little treasure after all." Tom suggested._ _ _ _

____A sharp knock came to the door and Adrien hurried back over to answer it. Marinette following behind him at a languid pace, bouncing the kitten like a baby._ _ _ _

____"I'm glad you could make it, father." Gabriel stepped in the apartment, looking around awkwardly._ _ _ _

____"Yes, well, this is a good opportunity to finally see where you've been living."_ _ _ _

____"And to meet your new grandchild." Marinette handed him the bundled up kitten, enjoying the confused and slightly panicked look that crossed his face for a brief second._ _ _ _

____"This is... a cat."_ _ _ _

____"So insightful. It _is _a cat."___ _ _ _

______"Miss-" Gabriel gritted his teeth, looking even more awkward as he glanced down at the kitten. "Marinette. Please explain why you have handed me a swaddled cat."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It was my present for her," Adrien took their 'baby' from her grandfather. "We don't really plan on having kids so, this is your grandchild. It's a joke, kind of." He cleared his throat nervously. Had they made his father angry?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think she's fantastic." Sabine chimed in. "We might even get to be great-grandparents if they don't get her neutered."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I see. What's her name?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We still haven't picked one."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What do you think we should name her?" Adrien held his breath, this was good. His father seemed to actually be engaging in civil conversation with Marinette. Although he still looked incredibly uncomfortably, it wasn't as harsh as he usually was._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What about Bagheera?" Marinette blinked at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"The black panther from Jungle Book. It's a very strong and sensible name, don't you think?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't know. Mom, what do you think I should name her?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What about Lucky?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That sounds like a dog's name though." Adrien handed her the kitten again, pecking her cheek before going back to cooking._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, you know Sabine is a very nice name."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It can be her middle name."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"She'll find a reason to reject any name you guys suggest."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"If she's going to be our only child, I want to name her right." Gabriel, extremely out of place in the living room with the Dupain-Chengs chattering about the kitten, wandered over to where Marinette's dress lay on her sewing table._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's coming along I see. The design is nice, if a bit overly simple." Marinette tensed, ready to fire back a defensive retort when the beeping of a phone rang through the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Everyone seemed suspended in a strained silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll be a moment." Gabriel uncomfortably pulled out his phone, stepping into the farthest corner of the apartment-which wasn't actually all that far considering the size of the place. "Gabriel Agreste speaking."_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was pause as he listened to the voice on the other end, a short sigh from the man as he pinched the bridge of his nose._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm there now, Maria."_ _ _ _ _ _

______A sheepish look. Adrien hadn't known his father could make a face like that, but as quickly as it came it was gone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"She's... I'm trying." A pause. "I fail to see how you would do that seeing as we don't live together."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Adrien leaned forward; desperate to hear the voice of this mystery person his father was talking to. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard his father take a non-work related call. Even his own phone calls to the man felt more like a professional matter than a personal one._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll try. May I go back now?" Another sigh. "I promise. Goodnight." Gabriel turned off his phone with a short click, putting his phone away and going back to kitchen where everyone awaited him. Staring very obviously as he awkwardly sat down._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Who was that?" Adrien did his best to sound causal, stirring the pasta._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No one."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It sounded like _someone _. You said the name Maria?"___ _ _ _ _ _

________"What I do in my free time is of no concern. Tonight is about you two."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Should we expect another wedding, Gabriel?" Sabine joked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'd appreciate it if we dropped the matter, Mrs. Cheng." He turned to Marinette. "What were you saying about the... cat again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adrien couldn't believe it. His father was keeping up real conversation with Marinette. A painful and terribly awkward conversation, but conversation nonetheless. Tom and Sabine soon joined in and talk turned from the cat to wedding plans to hobbies and soon an hour had passed without his father or Marinette insulting each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dinner's ready."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It would have been ready earlier if you'd let me help you." Marinette bumped his shoulder playfully as he sat down next to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We had a deal. I make dinners until you're done with the dresses."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I wasn't even sewing!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Right, you were resting. Besides, someone had to entertain our guests." He laced their fingers together, even if using his fork left handed was a little weird, it was worth it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you see how overprotective he is? Ridiculous." But she was grinning and the tension that had had a constant place in her shoulders lately was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dinner tastes wonderful, Adrien, thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Where did you learn to cook?" Gabriel asked as he took a few bites, clearly surprised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're his father and you didn't know he could cook? How did you think he was living on his own?" Marinette was getting riled up again. Lifting their hands to his mouth, he pressed a quick kiss to the back of hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We had a chef at home. Never came up. But Tom and Sabine taught me actually."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's...very kind of you." Gabriel nodded to the couple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh it was nothing really. Adrien's practically our own son at this point. He's such a sweet boy, you raised him well."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And your daughter too. She's very... passionate." He was clearly struggling with the compliment but the fact that he was trying meant more than Adrien could say. What had that person on the phone said to him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you cook, Gabriel?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Haven't in years, but I know enough to get by if needed." Maria. That was the name his father had said. It sounded so familiar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Busy with work?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"There's hardly time for anything else. Fashion is a very competitive business."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I've heard. Marinette's been signing up for competitions to get her name out for years now. I'm surprised she isn't famous yet, but she keeps telling us it's hard to get noticed in such an ambitious field."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Maria Balboa!" Adrien practically shouted in excitement, Gabriel flinched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Adrien?" The rest of the table was clearly lost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Maria Balboa, she's one of the designers you work with right? Is that the Maria you were talking to?" Adrien _remembered _Maria. She had always been kind to him, full of life and energy unlike a lot of the stuck up workaholics his dad hired.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't see how this is relevant right now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are you dating? When were you going to tell me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's none of your concern Adrien." Gabriel shot him a disapproving look and he instantly backed down, excitement gone and eyes downcast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"He's your _family _, I think he's allowed to care about you."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Marinette-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No, just because he's been decent tonight doesn't make this okay. I'm not going to keep sitting here while he walks all over you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I was not _walking all over him _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot it's just in your nature to worry to the point of neglect."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I don't appreciate your tone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I didn't appreciate your comment about my dress. You came here tonight for Adrien so why don't you be an adult and act like it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Marinette, you're going too far." Usually she stopped before actually insulting him. Usually she knew the limits. But today she wasn't budging._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Adrien," he jumped at his name and glanced up at his father, "I apologize. Marinette... is right, and she isn't the only person who has been scolding me for my treatment of you lately." Gabriel spoke slowly, mouth twisted and eyes set intensely on his plate as if speaking was physically painful for him. "I realize my actions may not always seem the most... supportive and I'm glad you've had Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng to help you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The table sat in stunned silence. After a sigh Gabriel continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I do admit, when you first told me of your engagement, I believed you were trying to rebel in your own way. I worried I had unintentional pushed you into a marriage you were not ready for. I know I expressed certain doubts, but Marinette clearly makes you very happy and her family seems incredibly kind." Gabriel finally looked up, meeting his son's tear-filled eyes with something like fear in his own. "I didn't mean to upset you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Adrien shook his head, let go of his hold on Marinette's hand as he walked around the table to stand in front of his father. Gabriel watched him, concern poorly masked by his usual professional face. Adrien dropped his arms around the man, pulling him tightly into a strange hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Thank you." Awkwardly, Gabriel's hand rose to pat his son's back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Of course."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You're still grinning." Marinette commented as they washed the dishes together after their guests had gone home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It's just... I didn't think he'd ever..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Big step for you guys, huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yeah. I mean I always knew he cared, but... to hear him say it like that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm happy for you." A black ball of fuzz rubbed against Marinette's legs. Picking the cat up, she nuzzled her lovingly. "Minou is happy for you too, aren't you Minou?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You know what would make this day absolutely perfect?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What?" He took Marinette in, her lips quirked in a pleased smile, eyes lit up with the constellations that lived inside them. There were so many things he could tell her, right then would be the perfect opportunity with her looking more relaxed than she had in weeks, but..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tell her meant changing things. As much as he loved her, as much as he hoped she felt the same, for now at least, what they had was good. Sure, there were times he wanted this whole marriage thing to be real but, at the end of the day, all he really cared about was spending the rest of his life with his best friend, and whether that was romantically or platonically just didn't seem as important._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Let me name our cat." She let out an indignant huff at that, mock pout on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"If you say Catbug again-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"No, it's not Catbug this time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Okay, well what is it then?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Emma. Emma Agreste. Unless you want her to take your last name?" Marinette set down her kitten, quiet as she pursed her lips. "If you don't like it-" she cut him off with a hug, face pressed into his chest as she kept her arms tight around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I love it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria isn't my character I just love her so much. She's actually from An Awkward Situation http://archiveofourown.org/works/5656519/chapters/13028575 . Seriously, I love the fic to death (like I created a side blog dedicated to Maria and Gabriel, it's really bad). Serenity let me use her OC Maria because she's a lovely internet mom who spoils me terribly. This is relentless promoting of her fic because I need more people to fangirl about it with and honestly you don't know how much I dream up ways to just insert her into all my fics. If we write her enough, maybe she'll be canon. Or at least fanon.
> 
> Okay but back to my story. Gabriel was half decent! Woo! I think I made it kind of clear in chapter 1 when they go to tell Gabriel about their engagement that while he is a meanie head, he does really care about Adrien and is worried about his well being and junk.
> 
> Emma will, without a doubt, be the most spoiled cat in all the cat universe. A couple of you guys were speculating on Adrien getting jealous over the cat but I just can't do that. She's their baby.  
>    
> Cats (pets in general) are actually really therapeutic and having that replacement child is really helping Marinette calm down be more okay. I like seeing her more okay. It'll stick around for a few chapters until everything falls apart again.   
>    
> As you all know by now, comments, suggestions, constructive criticism and your guys' continued support means the world to me. Got any hijinks you wanna see our kiddos get up to before it all unravels again? Let me know and I'll try to fit it into the fic
> 
> Pozole I'm going to warn you right now, just stop reading until this is over, it may be better but the mutual pining angst is returning next chapter I'm sorry.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: The kitten was a hit with her grandparents. I made allusions to Serenity's fic because I'm Maria x Gabriel trash and Marinette and Adrien finally picked a name for their cat baby- Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I just get progressively more casual with these "last chapter" summaries, but maybe I've always been like that.  
> I keep forgetting to share my (least favorite playlist I've ever made) playlist for this fic with you guys https://open.spotify.com/user/writergirlforever/playlist/3ebhdnHFHOsUKZWi79N1dU  
> I can only use spotify because I own no music and refuse to illegal download any. Its never finished because I always update my playlists as I find new music but its decent sized.
> 
> Also this chapter feels really transitional to me but its already longer than most of my chapters and I don't like not updating in three days (according to ao3 its only been two but...)
> 
> So yeah. I feel like I could just tell you my life story here. We're close like that, right? I feel really connected with you all. Especially after finding out some of you are AAS trash like me. I love it. Again, I didn't feel like manually reinserting all the italics because I didn't think they were that necessary. I really don't know why I bother even doing the weird bracket thingies to make it work when only the first one ever does. Although that does make it easier to find them when I'm trying to put them back in. I just scroll through my original draft and look for the i in pointy brackets. I think I need to put a slash in my second one to make it work. But its just such a hassle on my phone when its already fighting me on lower case i s. Oh yeah, fun fact about me I write these on my cell phone and then edit and post them on the computer. See, we're close. You know me. Okay I'll stop now go read.

"You really didn't have to pick me up." Adrien told Chloe, climbing into the limo. 

"Of course I didn't, that's what makes me such a great friend. Besides, once we're finished, you'll be glad we have more space."

"I don't want to go too big. I mean, Marinette probably wouldn't appreciate me doing something extravagant for her."

"Adrien, you've been taking extra jobs just to buy her 'the perfect night'. What exactly is this perfect night if not extravagant?"

"I just don't want to make her uncomfortable. We're not even really dating so can we actually have an anniversary?" Chloe huffed, unimpressed with his worries. 

"You're getting married and she kissed you at your father's party, didn't she?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Don't tell me you still haven't made any progress." Adrien turned red remembering the 'progress' they'd made after the engagement party. Chloe smiled, clearly pleased with herself. "So you haven't been totally useless."

"We kissed. After we got home from the party." She nodded with a short sound of satisfaction.

"So she likes you then. Case closed, stop worrying."

"No, I don't think so." Chloe sighed in irritation. 

"Why else would she kiss you with no one around?" Fingernails tapped impatiently on a cup holder in a strangely comforting way. Though she may not understand, Chloe supported him.

"Practice for when we had to do it in front of people again." Chloe raised her eyebrows, nodding her head approvingly. "What?"

"Glad to see you're finally taking full advantage of the situation." Adrien felt a lump settle in his gut at that. Was he taking advantage of Marinette? That kiss had meant the world to him, but to her it was just a favor. Was it wrong of him to keep asking her to pretend for him? She had seemed pretty into it, but then again, he could have just been projecting his own feelings. She would push him away if he went too far, right? After all, she'd never had a problem with Chat. But then again, his flirting as Chat had never crossed quite so many lines as that kiss. Maybe she was regretting the whole thing. Maybe- "Stop overthinking it. We're here."

Chloe strutted into the nursery, Adrien following behind her. After entering the store and realizing she didn't care or know anything about plants, Chloe let him lead. 

"Thank you for coming with me by the way." He pulled his list out as he grabbed one of the carts.

"Of course. It's been forever since we've went out together." 

"How's Sabrina been?" 

"Fantastic. Thanks to yours truly she's finally gotten out of that dump she used to call a house."

"She moved? Where?"

"In with me, of course. The penthouse has never been cleaner." Adrien smiled, recognizing Chloe's abstract appreciation for her friend's hard work. 

"You should get her something while we're out."

"I suppose she would like that. Nothing here though. Plants are sooo useless. Why are we here again?"

"Because Marinette happens to like plants." Back at her parents' house, she'd kept it simple. A couple flowerbeds on her balcony, but not much. However, after their years together Adrien had noticed her habit of lingering around gardens and flower shops when they passed. According to her, flowers had only become so fascinating after she became Ladybug and she stubbornly refused to give into her new desire to live surrounded by them. It was a secret addiction she tried not to let become compulsive. 

But Adrien knew flowers always improved her mood. In fact, he'd made a point of bringing her a bouquet every Monday since they'd started dating with the excuse that 'boyfriends did that kind of thing'. Really, it was just the only way she would give into having more plants around. She knew it too, though she pretended not to notice.

Alya thought the entire thing was the most sickeningly sappy (no pun intended) exchange she'd ever seen.

After watching him meander around for ten minutes, slowly getting the plants on his list and putting other back, Chloe quickly grew bored. This wasn't her kind of shopping, he knew, so it came as no real surprise when she grabbed a store employee. Snatching the list and cart out of Adrien's hand, she shoved it into the man's. 

"Find the rest of these. Make it quick."

"I-"

"Now! And bring them to limo in the back." The man scrambled to find everything on the list and Chloe began heading back to the car, only to be stopped by Adrien.

"Chloe, we have to pay."

"Just through down a couple hundred Euros to cover it."

"I only have enough for the things I need."

"Ugh, fine." She followed him slow to the register; complaining loudly about wanting to be somewhere her heels didn't sink into dirt. 

"We're the... limo people?" The cashier gave them a strange look before it clicked. 

"Oh, let me see here. You bought the Angelica, Calendula, Caraway, Chives, Cilantro, Cosmos, Dill, Fennel, Feverfew, Marigold, Statice, Sweet Asylum, and Yarrow?"

"There should have been Tansy on the list too." The cashier left to talk to someone before coming back with a nod. 

"Right, sorry about that."

"No it's fine, thank you for all your help."

"Are you trying to attract ladybugs?" 

"I-I-" Wide eyed, Adrien couldn't find the words to confirm or dispute it.

"The plants. You know ladybugs prefer them, right? These plants are great for attracting them to your garden."

"I... Yeah, I knew." Chloe and the cashier both gave him strange looks, but he found it near impossible to calm his creeping blush at the seemingly innocent question. 

"Come again soon."

"Thank you, have a good day." 

Back in the limo, Chloe crossed her arms. 

"Now we'll be doing real shopping, right?" Adrien chose not to argue about what constituted as 'real'. 

"Nino's picking up the cake for me and Alya's bringing the video games," Chloe wrinkled her nose at that, "so all that's left is baby supplies."

"What?"

"Like high chairs and rockers-"

"Why are you getting baby supplies? Is she pregnant- Is it yours?!"

"No, it's for Emma!"

"Who?"

"Our...cat." Adrien pulled out his phone, showing Chloe the screensaver of Marinette proudly holding the swaddled kitten like a baby. 

She hadn't realized he was taking a picture at the time and had whined for him to delete it once she saw it as his background, but he'd managed to persuade her to let him keep the picture of 'his family'. In retaliation, she'd made her screensaver a picture of him dozing off with Emma on his lap. 

The whole thing was so wonderfully domestic he sometimes worried he was dreaming. 

"You're buying baby clothes for a _cat _?"__

__"Marinette really wanted kids."_ _

__"Well if you're not going to make them on your own, you could just adopt."_ _

__"Chloe, I'm not relying on my dad's money anymore and Marinette and I both go to school still." Besides, he really didn't want to drag a kid into their family and confuse his feelings even more. Too many lines were being blurred in their friendship lately and he no longer knew where he stood or what was okay._ _

__"Fine. What about jewelry or something for Marinette? Some _actual _shopping?"___ _

____"I already picked her present out. Sorry."_ _ _ _

____"Ugh, I can't believe I agreed to help you today."_ _ _ _

____"I really appreciate it." Chloe turned her nose up, but Adrien had known her long enough to understand she wasn't really mad._ _ _ _

____"Of course you do. I'm practically winning her over for you."_ _ _ _

____"Marinette will want only the most fashionable baby clothes so I'm going to have to trust your judgment." Adrien was able to pick out clothes and accessories just fine on his own- he'd grown up in the fashion industry after all- but he knew Chloe liked the credit._ _ _ _

____Heading into the store, Adrien let her take over, dragging him back and forth. He neatly restacked the clothes she tossed aside and carried those she deemed worthy._ _ _ _

____"Do you two need any help?" An employee asked as they passed._ _ _ _

____"Yes, what size do you would fit cats best?"_ _ _ _

____"Cats?" The woman looked between the two, trying to figure out if they were joking._ _ _ _

____"She's a kitten actually."_ _ _ _

____"We have a section for pet clothes in aisle seven?"_ _ _ _

____"Good idea! I can compare sizes!" Adrien rushed off look at the pet clothes, trying to remember how big Emma was and guess how big she would get._ _ _ _

____"They're all so tacky." Chloe commented, picking at the pet clothes._ _ _ _

____"That's why Emma's getting real baby clothes. Only the best for my kitten."_ _ _ _

____"You do realize how sad that is."_ _ _ _

____"What?"_ _ _ _

____"Getting excited over a fake baby? Marinette is _not _worth you disgracing yourself like this."___ _ _ _

______"Chloe, we've talked about this."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Just tell her already, she'd be a fool to refuse."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"She only considers me a friend, I don't want to force her into anything."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"She had no trouble forcing that disgusting kiss on you at your father's party."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That was to help me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"If you say so."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Two hours and many baby accessories later, Chloe dropped him off at the apartment._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You can stay if you want. Alya and Nino are coming over later too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Unlike them, I'm not interested in third-wheeling on your awkward fake anniversary." She made no move to help him with the many potted plants and bags he was struggling to move out of the limo, instead calling her driver over._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We should hang out again soon."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Only if next time _I _get to choose where we shop."___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Deal."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dude." Nino stopped in the doorway, drawing Adrien's attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're here!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah, and you're so whipped."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just give me the cakes." Nino handed over the box, watching as Adrien nervously arranged them around the plethora of food he'd meticulously spread out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It bugging you that Marinette doesn't want kids?" Adrien really hoped Nino didn't catch the way he jumped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why would you say that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Cause I know it's been your dream to be a stay-at-home dad and spoil your many children."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's Marinette's choice. She's the one who would have to carry them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"There's adoption." Unlike with Chloe, it would be impossible to fully explain to Nino all the reasons having an actual child in the house that he raised side by side with Marinette would be a terrible idea. And unlike Chloe, Nino would see through the 'still in school' excuse he'd been using._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's not like I wanted kids _that _bad."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Dude," Nino pointed to Emma, dressed up in her new baby clothes and sleeping in a cradle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Marinette will like it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sure, bro."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do you have the camera?" Nino nodded, patting his bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Family Photographer Nino at your service."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Great, thank you." As Adrien went back to rearranging the feast he'd laid out for probably the millionth time since he'd run out of things to cook, Nino took a seat on the couch, reclining back leisurely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Did you and Marinette talk about it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"About what?" There wasn't really anything else to rearrange with the food. The plants however..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Kids." Wow those Marigolds were really crooked. He should fix that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why? Is Alya having you spy again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nah, I'm just worried about you, dude."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nino, it's fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know Marinette's been having a hard time lately and we've all been worrying about her, but that doesn't mean I don't notice it when you're having problems too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"...I'm not-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Dude, I won't pry. If you don't want to talk about it, that's your business. But I'm here for you if you need me." Adrien felt himself relax a little more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Thanks, Nino."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Anytime. You've been too quiet lately, bro. You sure you really want Alya and I crashing your anniversary date?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I think Marinette will like it better if you guys are there too." Nino gave him a teasing grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh so _Marinette _is the only one appreciating our company? We'll try not to be mood killers lover boy."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You spend too much time with Alya."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Five years of dating and you're still embarrassed? The bachelor party I'm planning might actually kill you." Adrien shot him a panicked look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You wouldn't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Nah, I'll keep it lowkey. You should see what Alya's planning though."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I thought she had to approve it with Rose first." Nino shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Don't tell Marinette I said anything, Alya'll kill me. The girl's a force of nature."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That's true."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Speaking of nature, chill with the plants dude."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What are you talking about?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You've been arranging the leaves like the entire time we've been talking."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I just want everything to be perfect for her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Dude," Nino shook his head sympathetically, "you're _so _whipped."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is chipping in on this five year fake dating anniversary date night thing. But they aren't spending it alone of course, because otherwise what I have planned would be no fun. Alya is really useful in times like these *rubs hands together in anticipation*.
> 
> This entire chapter is pretty much just setting up for the next one so I'm sorry, I hope Chloe and Adrien bonding moments satisfy you (Also Nino being a bro, because honestly, I've cried over what a good friend he is, no joke).
> 
> I am feeling so freaking chatty right now wow. But on to what I was going to ask you! Really lowkey spoilers below
> 
> __________;-) spoilers_________________  
> Okay so Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino play a penalty game. Losers have to do whatever the winner says (I've asked a few of you I chat with already about this but I want more suggestions) What orders do you want to see given/received.  
> __________;-) spoilers_________________
> 
> End of super lowkey spoilers. 
> 
>  
> 
> And by the way, for the purposes of this fic, I am leaving Alya and Nino's relationship ambiguous. If you want to think they're dating, I don't have any plans to pair them with anyone else, but I'm not going to flat out say their relationship is a romantic one either. (Same thing for Sabrina and Chloe. Although I think Chloe is kind of a toxic person who needs to fix the way she treats Sabrina so that they were equals if they were ever to actually date-or even just continue with their friendship- I've been purposely writing them open to that interpretation.)
> 
>  
> 
> Regarding Nino's comment about Adrien being out of it and really quiet lately, I feel like while Marinette acts out under tense situations, Adrien pulls in. So Marinette is more obviously distressed, which helps her get over it quicker because she lets people know. Adrien doesn't, he's very aware of not being a burden and as a result just gets more and more withdrawn when he's stressed.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Adrien goes shopping with Chloe to buy things for his and Marinette's fifth anniversary. Much food and many plants are set up. Baby clothes are bought for Emma. Adrien is totally whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to do the every day updates like I had going in the beginning. Three days is probably going to be my range from now on, but I won't have a set schedule. Some weeks will be easier. I probably won't ever take more than a week to update because writing this is really therapeutic. 
> 
> For those of you who are reading as I post this and don't read the comments, Lemon Lin (Citrusgrape) is a cinnamon roll who made me fanart for chapters six and seven http://officialtrojancondom.tumblr.com/post/139025309984/fooling-the-world-and-maybe-ourselves-is-a-great . I cried for like an hour. Then a friend asked me about it the next day and I broke into tears again in class (that was really awkward to explain to my teacher). I feel like this is a good time to let you guys know I really really love all of you and the support you've given me is amazing. When I'm feeling shitty, I'll go back through and reread the comments and laugh at how great all of you are or stare lovingly at the number of hits and kudos and subscriptions and bookmarks, I've never gotten so much love for something I've written (or done anything with really) and you guys have no clue how much you all make my day. Whether you're the quiet one who never comments but is silently supporting me in the hits, or the one who comments every chapter to yell at/with me, I love and appreciate you all so much. 
> 
> Only one Nino was hurt in the making of this chapter. Alcohol mention. (This is my longest chapter at almost 4500 words, I'm so happy). This is the most sinful thing I've ever written I think?

When Alya suggested Marinette get out of the house so they could hang out, she really hadn't meant 'bring all your sewing stuff to _my_ house and work more like a weird shut in', but she supposed it was fine. After all, it _had_ gotten Marinette out of the apartment so Adrien could prepare for the evening. 

She still wasn't sure how she felt about crashing their anniversary date, but Adrien had practical begged her and Nino to stay. She'd just have to make sure to slip out early. 

But for now she was stuck waiting for him to give her the OK to bring Marinette back home. 

"So what are you and Adrien doing for your anniversary?" He was trying to keep it a secret, but if Marinette had something planned it could change the entire night. 

"We don't really do anything big for stuff like this. Probably watch movies or something."

"You'll watch movies or _Adrien_ will watch movies while you work?"

"Hey!"

"It's true and you know it, girl. You haven't shut off that machine since you got engaged, I swear."

"I have too. You just haven't seen it."

"That's right, you and Adrien are shacking it up."

"You're terrible, I hope you know that."

"Oh you love me."

"I never said I didn't."

* * *

Marinette determinedly trudged through the door, carrying the sewing machine and seven bags of fabrics (which she now admitted had been too much for a few hours at Alya's). 

"Welcome home." Adrien called from somewhere in the kitchen. 

"Thanks. How was shopping with Chloe?" 

"It was good."

"Hey Marinette."

"Hey Nino." She set the sewing machine on her desk, shrugging off the cloth filled bags as she went about plugging the machine back in. 

"Girl, you might want to take a look around."

"What-" Marinette turned, finally registering the new plants arranged around the room and Adrien nervously smiling in the kitchen, their countertops covered in various foods. 

"Surprise? I know we don't normally make a big deal, but it is five years now and we're getting married soon so I thought maybe... It'd be a nice change of pace?" He was so obviously unsure of himself it hurt. He watched her, his eyes flickering with uncertainty, as she walked over to him. 

"It sounds wonderful, thank you." She cupped his face, bringing him down enough to lightly brush his mouth against her own. It was fine. Alya and Nino were here, so she had a good excuse, right? It would make sense for her to kiss him now. Not weird at all. 

Some of his tension melted under her hands and an awkward smile quirked his lips up. 

"You haven't even seen Emma yet." 

"What do you mean?" Adrien pointed her to the new (and very pink) cradle by the couch. Inside laid her kitten in a diaper. Marinette let out a little gasp. 

"She had on a shirt earlier too, but I was worried she'd get too hot." Marinette cooed, picking her child up. 

"You bought her baby clothes?"

"I know you wanted to make some, but I thought these could tide you over until you finish the dresses. Plus we kind of needed her dressed up for what I had planned."

"I love it already."

"Presenting our photographer for the night." Adrien gestured towards Nino, who held up his camera. 

"I've been showing him some of the pics you've been sending me of treating Emma like a baby and he planned a few cheesy family photo poses for you guys." Alya chimed in, grinning as she saw Marinette's face light up. 

"Can we start right now?"

"Of course, dude. First pose keep holding Emma like that- no actually tilt her head up a little more. There you go. Now look down at her lovingly- perfect. Adrien, I want you right behind Marinette, and put your hands here." Nino positioned him, resting one of Adrien's hands on Marinette's shoulder while the other wrapped around her waist. "And rest your head against hers- just like that! Keep looking at Emma." Nino snapped a few, adjusting his lens and shifting slightly to get the picture just right. 

"Alya, grab the frame." Nino waved vaguely in her direction, already repositioning the couple so that they stood side by side. "I want you to hold Emma up between you two so that her face is towards the camera." Alya handed Nino the empty picture frame, holding it up in front of them. "Each of you hold a side, it's okay if it's crooked. It adds character."

He snapped a few more shots before moaning impatiently. 

"Get Emma to stop squirming."

"Auntie Alya's got it covered." She pulled out a small bag of some sort of herb. "Set her down in her crib for a second." 

"What is that?" 

"Catnip. Eat up Emma." Alya fed the kitten, watching as she squirmed before swallowing it. 

"I thought catnip make cats _more_ excited?"

"Smelling it does. Eating it calms them down though. She should be good for the next few minutes." They watched as Emma mellowed out, lazily staying still as they held her towards the camera this time. Matching goofy grins adorned the couple's faces as they skewed the frame around their little family. 

"Alya, you're a genius. Okay quick, while Emma's still out of it, I need a few in the bedroom." Nino let the camera dangle from his neck as he took the cat and stretched her out on the end of the bed. Alya dragged a chair in behind him. "You two lay on either side of her from the other side of the bed. No scoot closer- okay now act like you're kissing her cheeks. There we go, hold on." Nino rearranged Marinette's pigtails before stepping on the chair to take photos of them from above. 

Nino repositioned them several times until Emma began to get antsy again. With a sigh, he gave up on getting her to corporate. 

"Okay one last picture, she's usually fine when one of you hold her. While _you_ hold the cat, I need _you_ to princess carry-" Marinette swept Adrien into her arms, easily lifting him. Surprised by the sudden move, Adrien let out a small yelp and clutched Emma tighter. "...I meant Adrien carry you, but this works too." He took a side step, kneeling slightly to take the picture. 

"Girl, I knew you had abs, but seriously? You could have told me could bench press your boyfriend."

"I've lifted heavier." Marinette shrugged. 

"Adrien, lean your head back more-good. Okay can you two kiss now?"

"What?!" Marinette almost dropped Adrien in her panic. 

"For the picture. It'll be cute trust me, just stop blushing so much."

"It's up to you." Adrien's voice was just barely soft enough for Marinette to hear. 

It was up to her. With a sickening twist of her gut, Marinette remembered Adrien was a model. How many girls had he kissed in photoshoots before? How many times had he pretended to be in love or be happy for a camera? Did it even phase him that _she_ was his partner this time?

Gently, she set him down. 

"I think that will be more than enough photos. Thanks Nino."

"Any time, dude. Does this mean we can start part two of the anniversary party? Because I'm starving."

"There's multiple parts?"

"The rest of the night will be really casual, I swear! It's just dinner and video games. We can even eat while we play if you want. And Alya and Nino are staying." He was trying so hard to reassure her, but all it did was remind her none of this was real. He probably just wanted to spend some time with just the four of them again. Not that she could blame him.

It was probably better this way too. The anniversary wasn't the actual day they'd started fake dating, it would have blown too many holes through their cover if they had just started dating that day, too many unexplained times they slipped out in class. Instead they'd picked a date that was a different kind of anniversary. 

The anniversary of when they'd first found out each other's secret identities. 

As Marinette ate and listened to her friends make small talk, found herself thinking back just as she did every year. 

_They were cutting it too close. The Girl Scout had taken too long to defeat after they'd used their powers and Chat was close to detransforming, right in front of all these cameras. Even if he ran to hide, he wouldn't make it far._

_She didn't think, didn't plan, just grabbed him by the waist and hauled him away from prying eyes. She could hear his surprised squeak as she yanked them off with a flick of her yoyo. They were only halfway off the rooftop when she saw the flash of light that signaled the end of his transformation._

_"Keep your head down!" One step ahead of her, he was already burying his face in her shoulder. She needed to get him to safety and she needed to get there fast. Her own mask wouldn't stay on much longer._

_Seeing a small alcove, Ladybug swung them in without looking around too much, letting his feet touch the ground and pulling away slightly, eyes closed._

_"My Lady?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Please open your eyes." She let out a sigh at his request._

_"Chat, we've talked about this-"_

_"I know, I know! You think it'll put our families in danger to tell people, but don't you think it'd be better to know? We could help each other!" The beeping in her ear was getting louder._

_"This isn't the time to be talking about this. I have to go!" Too late. Her transformation wore off and a heavy silence sat between them. "...Are you...?"_

_"I'm not looking! I closed my eyes when I saw the flash starting." A pause._

_"I should go."_

_"You can't."_

_"Chat..."_

_"No I mean you actually can't. There's walls on all sides of us. Well technically one of those is a gate but I don't think either of us could scale it blind and unpowered."_

_"Well this is just fantastic. Do you have any cookies?"_

_"Cookies?"_

_"For Tikki. My Kwami."_

_"Nice to officially meet you, Chat Noir." Tikki's voice bobbed somewhere in front of Marinette._

_"Nice to meet you too. I only have cheese though. Plagg, can you eat some so we can-"_

_"Already on it. Good to finally meet you by the way, Marinette." Her eyes snapped open in shock, taking in the little black Kwami munching on cheese, an angry-looking Tikki, and a face way too familiar for comfort._

_There were many ways Marinette could have taken the realization, nearly all of them better than how she actually reacted. Because when Marinette recognized the face of Adrien Agreste where her black cat should be standing, she screamed. Loud._

_Adrien's eyes opened in response, staring at her dumb struck for a second before reaching over to quiet her, a concerned look on his face._

_Marinette recoiled, her scream getting louder and anyone passing by probably thought she was being murdered by the sound of it._

_"My lady-" More screaming. "M-Marinette, please calm down!"_

_She slapped a hand over her mouth, whimpering with wide eyes. Well, if he hadn't thought she was weird before, he sure as hell would now._

_"I'm so sorry. Plagg why would you do that?"_

_"Because it's exhausting to watch you two skirt around each other like this."_

_"Plagg, we promised not to interfere!" Tikki scolded. Oh god, Tikki had known all this time? Marinette really needed to sit down._

_Sinking to the floor, Marinette leaned her back against the wall, taking in the new information. Across from her, Adrien seemed to be doing the same._

_Silence stretched on as the pair adjusted to this new discovery, Plagg happily finishing his cheese between them._

_"...Do you want me to help you over the fence? Since Plagg will be able to transform I mean."_

_"N-no. I'll just climb it later."_

_"Its pretty tall." Marinette looked over at it. True, it would probably be hellish to scale that without her superpowers. And would probably attract attention._

_"Okay."_

_"Claws out." Adrien became Chat Noir right before her eyes. When he picked her up, it wasn't with the usual ease that fell between them, but the heavy knowledge that something had changed. He set her down on the other side of the fence, hesitating for a moment before bounding off for his house._

The week following that had been filled with such tense and awkward silence, Marinette got embarrassed just remembering it. But after two attacks spent severely out of sync, they were able to find their rhythm again. 

And for awhile, they'd stayed like that. Slowly getting to know each other all over again, and Marinette found herself falling even deeper in love. Maybe, eventually, she _would_ have worked up the courage to ask him out. But then their fake relationship had started and suddenly her chance was gone. She couldn't ask him now. It wouldn't only risk their friendship and partnership, it would put a heavy strain on the lie they had to keep. Would Adrien be able to fake it knowing she actually loved him?

"Girl," Alya snapped her fingers in front of Marinette. 

"Huh?"

"You were zoning out making all sorts of faces. Is the food that good?"

"Oh, uh, just remembering old times."

"Whatever you say. You ready to play some video games?" Marinette did her best to shake off the lingering memories. 

"Ready to kick your asses you mean? You bet."

 

Twelve rounds of Marinette's favorite fighting game later, Alya flopped dramatically across her friend's lap. 

"You're too good at this. Even when we all gang up on you you're still winning."

"What can I say? I've got skills."

"New game. My choice."

"Sore loser."

"As cute as your little victory dance is, we'd all like a fair chance." Alya picked up Just Dance and slid it into the console. 

"Nooo."

"Yes, take your controller." 

After two dances it was clear no one was really trying besides Alya. 

"Okay new plan. We're going to play a penalty game." Alya said finally, a wicked look in her eyes. 

"What's that?"

"We'll go cycle the video games so it's fair. Winner of that round gets to give the losers an order. Deal?"

"Sure." The rest of the group nodded, not fully taking Alya's threat seriously. 

They regretted this after she once again won the round of Just Dance, turning towards them with an evil smile. Pacing in front of the group and tapping a finger to her chin as if deep in thought, Alya was truly terrifying. 

"Strip."

"W-what?" Adrien squeaked beside Marinette. 

"One article of clothing, your choice. Strip. All of you." 

"Why?!"

"It makes you self-conscious and helps me win. Perfect strategy." Marinette, practiced in Alya's special torture from many sleepovers, pulled off a single sock. Both boys let out a breath of relief and did the same. Alya's eyes narrowed. "You won't be able to keep that up for long."

The next round of dancing was a fierce competition. Panting, Marinette stood tall as she watched her score rise above the others. 

"My turn." Nino and Adrien looked relieved, but Alya knew better than to assume Marinette would go easy. 

There were no prisoners in their penalty games. 

"Each of you take a shot of tequila." The horror on the boys faces gave her a rush of power. 

"We don't have tequila." Adrien argued weakly.

"Alya, I know you brought a bag over, what's in it?"

"No tequila, but I did bring whiskey."

"Close enough." Marinette found the bottle, pouring it for the three of them and waiting. 

Alya knocked hers back, competitive spirit burning. After a moment Nino followed. 

"But..."

"If you don't do the penalty, you have to do the alternate penalty."

"There's an alternate penalty?" He sounded hopeful, the poor innocent boy. 

"Oh Adrien, you don't want the alternate penalty." Alya warned. 

"Why, what's the alternate penalty?"

"According the rules of Marinette's and my penalty games, the last penalty given must be taken to the extreme if you refuse to do the current one."

"You'd have to strip completely." Marinette explained. 

She had never seen Adrien so excited to drink before. 

The next dance was a furious match, ending with Nino as the winner. 

"Uh, prank call someone."

"That's so lame!" Alya complained. 

"You can take the alternate penalty and down the rest of the bottle if you want." Marinette joked. 

"Psh, no way. I need to keep my head if I'm going to keep humiliating you guys."

"Who do we have to prank call?"

"Anyone." Nino shrugged. 

"Guys," Alya grabbed Adrien and Marinette. "I know who we have to call."

"Who?"

"What's your dad's number again?"

"Alya no!"

"Come on Adrien, it's all in good fun. In fact, I'll give you the easiest part. I just need you to make the couch squeak." Adrien eyed her suspiciously, but stood and began bouncing as Alya dialed. "Marinette, just wing it, you'll know what to do." For moment, they shared an understanding that only two close friends can. 

After a few rings Gabriel picked up. 

"Gabriel Agreste speaking."

"Hey Adrien, gentle with my girl there. I get to make out with her next and she'll need her energy!" Adrien looked horrified while the girls tried to stifle their giggles. 

"Oh Adrien, don't stop!" Marinette moaned before bursting into a fresh wave of giggling. 

"Who is this?" Gabriel demanded from the other side of the phone. Alya quickly hung up, letting her laughter fill the room. 

"Guys, how could you?"

"Sorry Adrien." Neither of them looked or sounded very sorry at all. 

After failing to win Just Dance yet again, Adrien prepared himself for certain doom. 

"Well since it is your anniversary, I feel like I should give you guys special treatment." Any special treatment Alya had planned did not sound like a good idea. "Marinette, give Adrien the bra you're wearing so he can wear it for the rest of the game in place of his shirt."

"You can't do that! That doesn't apply to everyone!" Adrien insisted. Marinette cursed herself as she went to the bedroom to take the garment off. 

"Penalties don't have to apply to everyone and Nino isn't a threat yet."

"I haven't won a single game!"

"Yeah, but it's your anniversary, plus the best way to get to Marinette is through you."

Glaring at her friend, Marinette came out of the bedroom again and helped Adrien into her bra. 

"You're making me stretch out a perfectly good bra. Are you happy with yourself?" 

"Extremely."

"Can we please play a different game?" Adrien took out a few different disks, a desperate look in his eyes. 

"Mario Kart." Nino agreed. 

If possible, this made the penalty game worse. By the end of the first track, several threats had been given and tensions were higher than ever. Marinette and Adrien had cut it close, coming in near seconds behind the other and Marinette was ready for murder. 

"You blue-shelled me." Her voice was a dangerous whisper. 

"It's a game, Marinette, please."

"You blue-shelled me, but I still won." She had clearly gone insane. 

"I'm sorry, I had to."

"Hey Alya, do you have any more of that catnip?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring it to me."

"Okay, but it doesn't do anything to humans unless they drink it. It'll just calm him down."

"We'll see." Marinette opened the bag and took a small handful of the plant, breaking it up to let the aroma get out more before she began smearing it on Adrien's face.

She watched him swallow, his eyes widening as he began to twitch. A strange growl started in his throat. 

Marinette grabbed more, making sure to spread its scent all across his face before shoving it down his shirt. 

His twitches got more violent until he finally gave in, rolling on the couch until he fell off and skittered across the floor. A meow came out as he flipped and rolled back and forth. 

"Woah."

"Adrien will skip this round."

"How did you know it would do that? I don't think I've ever heard of a person reacting like that before." Marinette did her best to keep her face blank. They'd made the discovery several years ago on accident when she was teasing him over acting like an actual cat. It was then they realized how much their alter egos affected them. 

They hadn't talked about it since. 

"No more Mario Kart for Marinette." Nino ejected the disk. 

Now that the high of Mario Kart race was over, she could admit she had gone a bit too far. But it was probably better if Adrien stayed out of the game for a while anyways. 

If she hadn't been so distracted over feeling guilty about Adrien, Marinette most likely would have won Super Smash Bros.

Alya, psychological torturer that she was, made a point to remind her all throughout the game that Adrien was flipping out behind them and soon Marinette once more found herself facing the devil. 

"Adrien didn't get to play so you can't punish him this round." Nino reminded her. 

"He's exempt from stripping this time then. You two are not." Marinette yanked off her second sock, throwing it at Alya's face. "You're not going to be able to keep that up!" Alya sang, much too pleased with herself. 

"Guess I just can't loose anymore then."

"Ooo! Marinette's getting serious."

"Restart the game, lets go."

 

By the time Adrien was coherent enough to join them again, Nino's face was covered in poorly done makeup, Marinette had lost both her hair ties and her skirt, and Alya's hands were tied together as she slurred, the bottle of whiskey significantly emptier beside her. 

"Welcome back to land of the living, dude. Perfect timing too, we're just starting the last game." Nino thumped Adrien's back as he sat down. 

"What happened?"

"What happened is I learned the best way to play this penalty game is to lose as thoroughly as possible and let the girl's destroy each other without becoming a threat or taking sides." His voice was calm, but his eyes betrayed him. Adrien wasn't sure he wanted to know just what Nino had seen. 

Keeping his eyes well away from the partially undressed and extremely riled up Marinette, Adrien found his controller and choose a character. 

"What game is this?"

"Mario Party 8, it's like a big board game." Marinette explained, leaning towards him. "It'll take longer than the other ones, so we're hoping it'll sober Alya up before Nino has to drag her home."

"I don't need to be sober to kick all of your asses at this game!" Alya declared. 

"Is that a challenge?" Marinette stood, leaning towards her friend. 

"You know it, girl!"

"Adrien, please stop her." Nino's voice shook, just above a hoarse whisper. 

Adrien didn't know exactly what had happened when he was out, but he did know Marinette had a competitive streak like you wouldn't believe and a tendency to take things too far. Add Alya's determination to get what she wanted, and all hell broke loose. 

"Hey Marinette, why don't we skip the penalties this time."

"What?" Her head swung around, eyes flashing dangerously. "Whose side are you on here, Adrien?"

She was _buzzing_ with adrenaline, nothing to fight, but a whole lot of fighting spirit. There had been only one other time he'd seen her this worked up. 

Kim had spent the following week in the hospital. 

"Marinette, calm down. It's just a game."

"A game? Alya has challenged my _honor_."

"Dude, do something!" Nino's frightened whisper came from beside him. 

"I-I-"

"Kiss her or something!"

"What?!" Adrien squeaked, breaking eye contact with Marinette. She promptly went back to her and Alya's exchange of insults. 

"Maybe it'll calm her down!"

"I really doubt that!"

"Adrien, you're the coolest dude I know, but I almost got my arm broken tonight and I really don't want to be in a cast at your wedding." Glancing helplessly over to where Marinette was gesturing wildly, Alya firing her slurred remarks right back; Adrien steeled himself for his impending doom. 

"Marinette."

"What?" She turned back towards him, jumping as he cupped her face in his hands and rested their foreheads together. 

"You're getting crazy again. Save that energy for the akumas." Marinette was shaking with all her pent up excitement under his hands. He did his best to sooth her, stroking her hair. 

"Oh just make-out already, you two are ridiculous!" There were so many variables that went into that moment. If only Adrien had just kept his distance, or if only he hadn't been leaning his face down to talk to her. 

If only they hadn't been standing close enough for Alya's foot to shove Marinette and land her mouth against his, the night may have gone on much differently.

But, for better or worse, Adrien found his hands repositioning themselves at Marinette's waist in an attempt to catch her as she fell into him, her own hands grasping at his shoulders for support. 

And if they were smart, this would have been the point when they pulled away. 

Marinette was not smart. 

Instead she was exhilarated, full of repressed memories and repressed emotions. And so she did what she would remember tomorrow morning as the worst idea she'd had in her life. 

She kissed him; sank into his touch and looped her hands behind his neck as she let her eyelids droop closed. 

There were so many _words_ she wanted to say, so many _feelings_ she still had to tell him, and so much bottled up anxiety from the need to do something, _anything_ to show him how very much she loved him. 

And later, she'd blame it on getting swept up in the moment and alcohol (in spite of the fact she'd had none all night). Later, she'd say it was all a big mistake and apologize over and over again. 

Later she'd lock herself in the bathroom with Emma and wonder if this was how the rest of her life would be. 

But now she kissed him with so much desperation, it took her a moment to realize he was frozen against her. 

When she finally did pull away, the confusion and uncertainty in Adrien face nearly killed her. Nino was behind them now, helping Alya get her things so they could leave. 

"Happy anniversary guys!" Was the last thing their dear friends said before slipping out and leaving them alone. 

A small apartment, a single bed, and overwhelming emotions swirling in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered not liking this chapter because I thought it was choppy/time skippy and I still don't really like the middle part (I normally sit down and can write large sections but I kept getting interrupted while writing this one), but I'm really feeling the reveal flashback. It wasn't planned, but my favorite parts of this story never are.
> 
> Haha don't you love it when I find a way to make things painful? I do. This chapter wasn't supposed to end that seriously. Oops.
> 
> So again: Comments, Constructive Criticism, and Suggestions (we're coming up on the plottier chapters soon as the wedding approaches) are all loved and appreciated.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Celebrating their "five year anniversary of dating", Adrien and Marinette invite Nino and Alya (who is always a terrible influence) over. After furious competition and terrifying penalty games, during which Gabriel gets an interesting call from his son's friend, Marinette and Adrien once again manage to screw things up. That kiss was a total accident, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this as I post, you might have missed got another fanart for Marinette's dress in chapter seven. Honestly you guys are so sweet and I'm dying look at how cute the drawing is I just lkjsdflkjdsflk;sjdlfkjsldkfjslkdfj  
> http://cress-in-a-dress.tumblr.com/post/139215779896/i-just-got-obsessed-with-fullmetalpotterheads-fic
> 
> This chapter gave me so much trouble (probably because it wasn't planned, but after talking to you guys I realized I kind of did need some closure on what had happened), but luckily Serenity gave me the burst of inspiration I need to finish (I don't even remember if she flat out suggested it or if I just got all this from "Gabriel" and "lunch" but whatever).

Adrien woke up without Marinette for once.

Had she already woken up? Had she seen the way she'd been laying on him in her sleep? What if she tried to stop sleeping on the bed?

Creeping into the living room, Adrien was relieved to see she wasn't sleeping on the couch. But she wasn't at her desk either and the kitchen looked untouched. Would she have left?

Calling her cell phone didn't work; it rang from its usual place at her charger. He was just about to text Alya when he heard scratching from the bathroom door.

Emma.

Turning the doorknob, he found it was blocked by something.

"Marinette, are you in there?" No answer.

Adrien knocked against the door furiously. Had she drank too much yesterday? She could have had something toxic for all he knew.

"Marinette please open the door!" There was movement from the other side, the knob turned and there Marinette stood, sleepy-eyed and still wearing what she had been in last night. "Are you okay?" He reached over to touch her face, but moved his hand to scratch his own instead when Marinette twitched away from him.

"I'm fine." The bags under her eyes would say otherwise, but he didn't push it.

"What were you doing in there?"

"I fell asleep." Adrien knew how to tell when people didn't want to talk about things. Short answers and lack of eye contact answered his question better than her words could. _It's none of your business_.

Then he was right. All that apologizing last night had spelled it out pretty clearly, but this sealed it. She regretted kissing him.

He'd known it the moment she was pushed against him. Known it in the way she melted against him with all that want and need he knew she didn't have for him. He'd wanted to kiss her back so, so bad. But that wasn't fair to her. Not when she was drunk and high on adrenaline. She would have kissed anyone at that moment. And now she regretted that it had been him. She shouldn't have to beat herself up over it so much. If she wanted to pretend it had never happened, he could do that.

"I'll start breakfast. Why don't you start your shower first?"

He went about the usual routine, croissants in the oven, chop the fruit, set the table. His phone buzzed and it was only then Adrien remembered the other "mistake" they'd made last night.

Prank calling his father.

"Hello?" Adrien cringed as his voice squeaked.

"Adrien, I'm glad I caught you. I'd like to discuss your... behavior last night. Are you free for lunch?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Good. Please bring Marinette as well."

"I will." There was a pause. Usually Gabriel was the first to hang up, Adrien wasn't even sure if he was allowed to. "Is there something else?"

"I... I suppose I'll tell you later. 12:30 don't be late." The line ended and Adrien let out a breath. He was so screwed if his _father_ was having trouble saying whatever it was. He'd seen the man fire people without blinking twice.

"Your dad?" Marinette's bare feet padded quietly across the floor. She still didn't meet his eyes, choosing instead to stare at her food like it might be poisonous.

"Oh sorry, do you need Advil or anything? Feeling queasy?"

"No, I-" _wasn't drunk_. She couldn't say that. Telling him the truth meant one less alibi for that kiss. "I'm fine."

"My dad wants us to come over for lunch. It sounds pretty serious." Marinette groaned, covering her face. "Sorry. I should have asked you first."

"No, it's fine, I get it. What's he going on about this time?"

"I think it's just about the phone call last night, but he made it sound like there might be something else."

"Great." Marinette shoved a few croissants in her mouth- less than she usually ate he noticed- before heading over to her sewing machine.

"I can tell him you're sick."

"No, I'm not going to make you deal with him alone. We're a team, right?" Some of the tension released from Adrien's shoulders. She wasn't mad at him. Mad at his father, maybe, but they could deal with that. Together. "Just remind me never to let Alya goad me into those penalty games with you around again."

"Don't you mean ever?"

"No, I can usually hold my own just fine. You being around just gave her more ammunition. I should've known she would take advantage of that."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to."

"She did, but I'm sure she didn't mean for it to upset me. After all, for all she knows we're the happiest couple in Paris." There was so much bitterness and sarcasm in her tone. He wasn't even sure she was talking to him so much as just talking at this point, but the words still felt like a knife in his throat.

"Sorry I messed things up so bad." His voice came out too emotional, too shaky and Marinette swiveled around to look at him, guilt and worry filling her face.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, I get it." He let out a humorless laugh, "You explained it perfectly last night. If you regret it so much, we can pretend like it never even happened. It's not like _any_ of this is real anyways." Marinette face, ever expressive, flickered through shock, hurt, anger, and almost tearful before she turned back around.

"Just go take your shower."

* * *

Marinette had gone back to normal by the time lunch rolled around and so they found themselves arm in arm as they walked up the steps of the Agreste mansion.

It was silly of her to get upset anyways. She'd forced that kiss on him. She hadn't been thinking straight. It wasn't Adrien's fault that he didn't feel the same way. He hadn't done anything wrong and it was stupid of her to get upset every time she remembered.

Regardless of his feelings, regardless of _her_ feelings, he was her best friend. And she had to be there for him.

They expected to be greeted by Nathalie, as usual. Instead the found the door opened by a woman with a fishtail braid and a warm smile.

"Hey kid, long time no see."

"Who-"

"Maria!" Gabriel ran over from somewhere inside the mansion. Stopping in front of them, he straightened his suit and glared at her. "We agreed you would wait in the dining room."

"No, you decided and I said 'bullshit'. I'm finally getting properly introduced to your son and his fiancée; I'm greeting them at the door."

"You aren't the only reason I call them over."

"Oh give it up, the phone call was not that big of a deal. They were just having some fun with their friends."

"It was improper."

"Do you know what's going on?" Marinette leaned closer to Adrien.

"He said Maria."

"Maria from the phone?"

"Maria from the phone." The woman in question turned, ruffling Adrien's hair.

"You probably don't remember me, it's been a few years."

"Maria Balboa, right?"

"Yeah, and this lovely young lady on your arm is Marinette?"

"Nice to meet you."

"I've seen you working the bakery before, your parents' pastries are the best." Recognition crossed Marinette's face, some of her nerves ebbing away under this woman's friendly gaze.

"That's why you look familiar!"

"Why don't we talk more while we eat. Come on in."

"This isn't your house, you can't just invite people in." Gabriel grumbled as they led the couple to the dining room.

"He's your son, he shouldn't even need an invitation. Which, coincidentally," Maria sat down, giving Adrien and Marinette reassuring smiled, "is why I'm here."

"What's going on?" Marinette took Adrien's hand, doing her best to keep him grounded. He'd gone on autopilot, too overwhelmed to make much sense of anything at this point. This lunch was not turning out to be what either of them had expected, but the calloused reassurance of her hand reminded them they weren't alone.

"When I was at your dinner party the night before, you... expressed interest in who was calling me and I answered rather harshly. This is Maria, my..." Gabriel grimaced at his plate.

"He's embarrassed to say the word girlfriend." She explained with a conspiring grin.

"I am not."

"Yeah you are, you think you're too old to have a girlfriend." Watching his father _bicker_ with someone was perhaps the most bizarre thing Adrien had ever seen.

This was the man who had forbidden birthday parties, the man who made new and old fashion designers alike quake in their boots, the man who Adrien hadn't seen smile since before his mother left.

This same man was now arguing like a five year old.

He felt Marinette's hand shaking in his own. Looking over, Adrien found her suppressing laughter.

"This is not how I expected this lunch to go." Adrien leaned over to whisper. Marinette turned her head to face him, nose brushing up against his.

"Have you ever seen him like this before?"

"Never." Their breaths mingled as they whispered, warm and entirely too intimate against each other's skin. Was this okay? Especially after this morning, it seemed to be edging some unsaid line. Who should pull back first? How much closer could they get before it was too close? Every move they made lately seemed to be part of some strange game of chicken. But no matter who turned away first, no one was the winner here.

Gabriel cleared his throat, drawing their attentions back. Both of them jumped away at the same time, fingers unlaced, they went back to eating with red faces.

"Yes, well, you seemed very interested in the idea of meeting Maria the other night..."

"And?" Maria nudged him.

"And, as I said the other night, I do wish for your happiness and I hope I can make up for my somewhat... negligent behavior towards you in years past by being more welcoming of having a presence in each other's person lives."

"And?"

"And nothing, that is all I have to say Maria."

"Nope. You have someone else to apologize too."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Gabriel Alexandre Agreste. You apologize to your future daughter-in-law or no sex for a month." Marinette covered her mouth, eyes wide as she tried to quiet her giggling. Adrien found he hadn't really needed that mental image.

"Oh no," Gabriel deadpanned, voice flat and clearly unfazed, "Whatever shall I do?"

"Don't be a butthead. Apologize." Gabriel sighed, rolled his eyes, and met Marinette's.

"I realize I have not been the most accepting of your relationship with Adrien. I know of your pursuits in the designing world and, to put it bluntly, was concerned you were after a quick way to the top."

"Gabriel."

"I'm getting to it, Maria. I will admit, I am still worried about the truth of your affections, but I will do my best to refrain from voicing those concerns for Adrien's sake. I hope we can get along."

"You are the worst at apologies."

"You can stop worrying about me using Adrien's name to get ahead. I'm not planning on following in your footsteps anyways."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to be a costume designer. I'm not interested in building a brand."

"Smart girl," Maria nodded in approval.

"When did you decide that?" Adrien tilted his head in question.

"When we saw Mylene's performance after I helped with the outfits. It's a friendlier environment, and I like the idea of doing work like that better. It's like an interactive catwalk, the outfits all have to have a certain personality to them."

"You hadn't told Adrien what your career plans were?"

"Do you and Maria feel the need to consult each other about everything?" Marinette challenged.

"I knew she was thinking about it, I just hadn't realized she'd officially decided yet." Adrien did his best to appease his father.

"Well then, I think Gabriel owes someone an even bigger-and more proper- apology." He glared at Maria.

"I apologize for my false accusations, Marinette."

"Apology accepted."

"Happy now?"

"Very." Maria leaned over to peck his cheek.

* * *

"-and his face!"

"That was without a doubt the _weirdest_ meal I've ever had with your dad." Marinette worked as they chatted, while Adrien lay on the couch next to her, glad whatever awkward tension there was this morning was lost in the thrill of their lunchtime discovery.

"I think it's probably the weirdest meal I've had with him too. He just seemed so..."

"Emotional? Human?"

"Happy."

"Are you kidding? They were arguing most of the meal!"

"But they weren't real arguments. Neither of them were upset. It's like that was just their way of communicating."

"Maybe you two should try that." Plagg chimed in.

"Arguing?"

"I think he means communicating." Tikki supplied.

"If arguing is what it takes to get them there, why not? You worked things out pretty well the last time you argued."

"We don't argue." Adrien insisted.

"Then what was that screaming match about Marinette needing more sleep? I'm just saying, sometimes communication isn't pretty, but you've got to push through it if you want to fix anything."

"There's nothing to fix." Plagg met Marinette's eyes, hers full of determination while his own were sad and tired.

"Plagg, let's drop it for now." Tikki shushed him, just as she had a million times before.

It was Tikki's understanding that their chosen should work things out themselves. That Kwami's shouldn't interfere with what humans needed to sort out on their own. He'd already got involved once, spilling the secret of their identities, but as much as he wanted to do it again, to fix his kittens problems, Tikki was right.

They'd have to work this out themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie look fmph is trash enough to add Maria in again. Serenity, you're the best mom for letting me do this. Linking once again to An Awkward Situation http://archiveofourown.org/works/5656519/chapters/13028575 because I will shamelessly promote this fic to the end of my days. Plus, plot wise it really helped Marinette and Adrien break some of that tension they were just covering up. You can only internalize so much. The babies need breaks like this.
> 
> Hahaha they don't argue. But they really do need to. There's too many mixed up feelings at this point for them to have a civilized and calm conversation, you can bet your button that this is going to end in yelling. And that's not always a bad thing. Communication is different for every couple (both platonic and romantic), but its important nonetheless and is also these dorks' main problem forever.
> 
> Poor Plagg just wants his kittens happy. (Tikki does too, she just knows she can't coddle them.)
> 
> Next chapter isn't a chapter so much as a oneshot thing that I decided to post within the main story. Flashback to when Chloe found out! Meaning we get to see these dorks when they first started their fake dating shenanigans.
> 
> Comments, constructive criticism (I think I've had like, two people take me up on this one), suggestions (I might not get to everything, especially with plot heavier chapters coming up after these next two, but it sure doesn't hurt to ask. If I can think of a way to fit it in, I sure as heck will try), and just the fact that you guys keep reading this means the world to mean. Seriously. I love you.


	15. Busy Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Really you don't need this blurb this time. All you need to remember is this fic is about Marinette and Adrien getting into a fake engagement after years of fake dating. Chloe knows its fake. Flashback time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just going to warn you, I had a bad allergic reaction earlier and the benadril (thats not how that's spelled but whatever) makes me sleepy so editing my have been really bad this time but I don't have time to edit tomorrow and I wanted to post this today or tomorrow so today it is. If you guys see a lot of mistakes tell me and I can go back and reedit later.
> 
> Also I think I'm going to try for every three days an update now. So yeah.

Chloe was furious. 

Adrien, _her Adrien_ , was sitting there making goo-goo eyes at _Marinette_ of all people. There was no way this was happening. It had to be lie. They couldn't be dating. 

Sure, she knew Marinette had had an obsessive crush on the boy for years. 

Sure, she knew practically _everyone_ loved Marinette. 

And sure, Adrien was clearly wrapped around the girl's finger. 

But Chloe refused, _refused_ , to believe this. Something was fishy here. She prided herself on being able to read Adrien pretty well and he was _definitely_ hiding something. There was too much hesitance in his movements. And maybe others could chalk it up to his crippling insecurities and shyness (if they even noticed), but Chloe knew better. 

She could see it in the way they both jumped whenever she challenged their relationship. See it in the way Marinette didn't quite have the guts to rip her off Adrien. Or in the way Adrien stared oh so longingly at Marinette when she talked animatedly with her other classmates. 

Even in the way they'd first announced their "relationship". Adrien with too wide eyes as he blurted out the words only to shoot the dazed Marinette a panicked look. Like it was a lie he shouldn't have told. Because there was no way Adrien and Marinette were sneaking off during class to make out. Adrien wouldn't hide that kind of thing. He was the type who'd want to tell the whole world if he was dating someone. And for a couple that was apparently getting up to scandalous things in empty classrooms when no one was looking, they sure didn't do a lot of PDA. 

Yes something was definitely going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it. 

"Oh Adrien!" Chloe threw herself at the model, lips puckered as she leaned closer to his cheek. Just as always, Adrien politely guided her off him, resting his hands on her shoulders as he smiled awkwardly at her. 

"Good morning, Chloe."

"Why don't we go out to lunch today? My treat."

"I guess so."

"Great! So it's a date." Satisfied, she pulled away and sauntered towards the school. 

"Date? Chloe wait!"

"Yes?"

"I'm dating Marinette." She scoffed. 

"Don't be ridiculous Adrien. There's no way you and _Marinette_ could actually be a thing." Any eye less trained in the art of reading Adrien would have missed it, but being childhood friends came with certain perks. One of those was the way she could instantly catch his face fall at her words, crushed in the way she'd only seen him get around his father. 

Interesting. Infuriating, but interesting. 

"See you at lunch Adrien." And with a little wave she was off again. 

* * *

Watching them during classes was strange, and it was the little things that stood out to her. For years Chloe had seen the way Marinette stared at the back of Adrien's head. Now, she rarely did, looking up at the teacher with single-minded attention. 

The past few weeks, Adrien had gotten in the habit of swinging around to chat with Marinette at any given opportunity. The two would banter back and forth, exchanging jokes as they went. Now that they were publicly "dating", he did so slowly and cautiously. 

They didn't touch, not much at least. Tended to break any eye contact quickly. Three days of being an official couple and they seemed to have backtracked all the progress they'd made. None of this was adding up. 

Everyone seemed so willing to believe them; it was a bit frustrating. They had instantly become the school's favorite couple, which was ridiculous really. There were so many clear holes in their supposed relationship, but Chloe knew people tended to see things the way they wanted to. 

Which left the possibility that _she_ was just seeing things the way she wanted to, but she doubted it. She knew Adrien too well. 

* * *

"Adrien! Over here!" Chloe waved him over to the table. "I'm so glad you made it. Don't worry, I already ordered for you."

"Thanks Chloe."

"Of course, I _am_ your best friend after all." Adrien gave her an indulgent smile. "Which means I know when you're lying to my face." He paled instantly. 

"What do you mean?"

"There's just no way you and Marinette are _dating_." She pretended to study her nails, but she didn't miss the way his face fell again. 

"Why not?"

"Because you aren't. I can tell."

"What makes you the expert on relationships all the sudden." That was new. He was actually getting defensive. Something was _definitely_ going on here. 

"Adrien, I'm a politician's daughter. I can smell a lie a mile away, _especially_ on someone as transparent as you."

"We're dating." He clenched his hands and stared down at them, eyes hard. "Marinette and I are in love and we're dating."

"Which one of us are you trying to convince?" He looked up at her then, eyes glassy and shoulders tense. 

"She loves me. Marinette loves me."

"Why is _that_ what you feel the need to remind me?" He broke eye contact, ripping his gaze away from her as if stung. 

"I think I'm going to go home early."

"Nonsense. The waiter is bringing the food now. It'd be a waste to leave." Always the good boy, Adrien stayed seated, thanked the waiter when the food was set, and politely, but quickly, ate his meal. 

"I love Marinette." His voice softened then, as if he was telling her his favorite secret. 

"Then what's wrong?" He set his fork down and she carefully tracked his movements. He was so plainly distraught over something and she wanted nothing more then to rip up whoever was standing in his way for him. 

"She doesn't love me back." Chloe almost missed his words, so full of hurt and unshed tears, his whisper came out like a half choked sob. 

"Gold digger?"

"No! Marinette would never!" Frantic. Willing to defend. This Adrien was weaker than she was used to. 

"Money and love, what else do people date for?" He hesitated, glancing at her as if searching for any signs she wasn't trustworthy enough for the information. 

"An alibi."

"What?"

"She needed a cover for why she was sneaking around during school. When we got caught I just panicked and said the first thing that popped into my head."

"Where are you sneaking off to then?"

"Just to hide from akuma attacks, I guess I'm just quicker than everyone else. I've seen Marinette a few times, but I don't know where she goes. She doesn't like to talk about it." He was speaking slowly, measuring out each word. Chloe knew he wasn't telling the full truth, but something in the way he said it made her think maybe it wasn't a total pack of lies. She wouldn't pry, for now at least.

"And why don't you think she's in love with you again?" 

"I just know. She doesn't feel the same way, and she doesn't know I like her either." Chloe tapped her nail, taking in the new information. Marinette had fallen out of love with Adrien then. Chloe supposed she had gotten less obsessive recently. She'd stopped stammering. All around she'd paid less attention to Adrien since becoming a "couple".

So Marinette needed a reason to sneak out during class and Adrien had provided her with a fake secret boyfriend. Chloe suspected there might be a _real_ secret boyfriend involved in all this, but she kept her mouth shut. Adrien was already upset; he didn't need one more thing to worry about. 

"Please don't tell anyone. Not even Marinette."

"Who do you think I am? Of course I won't."

"Thanks Chloe. I'm glad someone else knows. It's... hard."

"Well Marinette is a foolish fool for not loving you back. Anyways I've been falling behind on my shopping recently. You _have_ to come out with me this weekend." He cracked her a sad smile. 

"Sure, Chloe. That sounds nice."

*** Five Years Later***

"Chloe, the mail is here." Sabrina set the pile of envelopes on the table. Still busy with her intense nail filing, Chloe didn't look up. 

"Anything interesting?"

"You got invited to an engagement party."

"For who?" Sabrina pursed her lips and shifted nervously. "Who is it, Sabrina."

"Adrien and Marinette."

"What?" Sabrina lowered her head at the shrill screech the blonde let out. "Give me that." Snatching the mail, Chloe studied the offending card. 

" _You are cordially invited to celebrate the engagement of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ "

Was spelled out in beautiful golden script. 

"Where's my cell phone?"

"Here." Sabrina put it in her hand almost instantly. 

"Now leave, I need to make a personal call."

"Yes, Chloe." Sabrina headed for the door. 

"Wait."

"Hm?" She turned, an anxious smile on her face as she looked back. 

"Don't go too far. I'm going to need a dress for this party and it wouldn't hurt to get something new for your wardrobe." Instantly Sabrina's face lit up. 

"Right!"

Waiting to make sure Sabrina was really gone, Chloe dialed. Adrien picked up within the first ring. 

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Chloe can you hold on a moment, I really don't want Marinette to wake up right now."

"Wake up?"

"Yeah, she's..." A sharp intake of breath and the line went quiet. "False alarm, she's still asleep. I need to get out from under her though, hold on."

"You need to what?" She heard the soft click of a door on his end before he let out a sigh of relief. 

"Okay." He took deep breaths. "Okay. What did you need?"

"So you finally won her over and you had the nerve to not tell _me_?"

"I haven't won Marinette over."

"Engagement?" She heard him gasp. 

"I didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Chloe I'm so sorry! It's been a busy few days."

"Mhm. So you can just forget about the great me because you've been busy?"

"I'm really, really sorry. It's all really complicated and it'd probably be better if I explained in person."

"Fine. Lunch is on you tomorrow. One o'clock, don't be late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to sleep now I hope you guys liked it. If you didn't, tell me how I can fix it. Constructive Criticism yay! I don't have it in me to make this super long and chatty like usual so thank you for being here. Remember suggestions are probably best asked for now if you have any.


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapters: This chapter is fluff not plot, but you do need to remember that they're fake dating for five years and now fake engaged. Marinette has a tendency to gravitate to/lay on top of Adrien in her sleep. Adrien's been able to wake up before her so she doesn't know yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so the new schedule is every three days. Wednesday will be the next update and I'll probably have enough time to finish the one after that as scheduled on Saturday.

The minute Marinette woke up, she knew. 

It didn't matter that she was a week early. There was a twisting deep within her uterus and she just _knew_. Which really sucked because she had not been prepared at all and now she'd probably bled all over Adrien's nice sheets. For four months of living together, four idiotic torture cycles, she'd managed to be prepared enough to avoid this disaster. Of course her fifth one would ruin it all. She never had liked the number five. 

Pushing herself off her pillow, she found it unusually firm. Opening her sleep-encrusted eyes, she peered down at Adrien. 

Error. Reloading. 

Yup. That was definitely Adrien. And she was definitely lying on top of him. 

Marinette scrambled off, whispering a few interesting and incoherent words of shock as she went. Unfortunately, in her flailing, she'd managed to punch him. 

This morning was shaping up great. Just fantastic. 

"Marinette?" Why did he have to sound so cute half-asleep and half-in-pain? It really wasn't fair and wasn't making her life any easier right now. 

Shoot, what if she'd bled on _him_? It wouldn't surprise her at this point. She'd clearly pissed off some higher power. 

"What's wrong?" He squinted as he watched her look him up and down. 

"I'm checking to see if I got blood on you." The response was immediate. Adrien was a flurry of hands and legs and sheets that promptly fell to the floor (waking up a grumpy Plagg and concerned Tikki), before rushing back on the bed to check her for wounds. 

"You're bleeding? Where?" Marinette pointed to her lap. "I'll go call a doctor." He missed the point entirely and began to stand. Grabbing his arm, she kept him beside her on the bed. 

"No. I don't need a doctor."

"First aid kit-" Would it be mean to laugh? He was so panicked over nothing, she couldn't help the wry smile that crept onto her face.

"Adrien. I know you've never lived with a girl before, but please tell me you remember health class." She watched it click in his brain. 

"Oh. You're _bleeding_."

"Yeah. And it doesn't look like I got any on you, but I probably stained the sheets so we're going to have to wash them." Sure enough, she saw the spots after she moved off of her place on the mattress. 

"Right." He stood up and began stripping the bed, shooing off Plagg as he worked. It was kind of adorable how serious he was. Like she'd given him some secret mission. 

Grabbing a change of clothes, Marinette headed for the bathroom. 

"Wait! Do you anything else? Chocolates? Girls like chocolates on their period right? Bubble bath? We don't have a bathtub never mind. Um..."

"Adrien, I've had periods for years now. I think I can handle it."

"But since you've live here..."

"I've also had my period. Every month."

"I didn't notice." She couldn't help but grin at his dumbstruck face. 

"Because I know how to take care of it."

"Okay."

"Just leave the sheets in the laundry room, I'll throw them in later."

"Anything else?"

"Breakfast as usual and an ibuprofen please?"

"On it."

Marinette trudged the rest of the way into the bathroom and reached into the cupboard for her pads. 

No. 

Nononononono this was _not_ fair. 

She could remember now. Alya, constantly pushing the limit of how little prepared she could be, had raided her already low supplies. Marinette had been _going_ to buy more when she went shopping tomorrow. And that plan would have been fine and dandy if Mother Nature hadn't decided to screw her over early. 

"Adrien?"

"Want me to get him?" Tikki's voice called from the bedroom. 

"No, I can get him." Hand pressed to her lower abdomen in a feeble attempt to contain the cramps that had been building in intensity since she woke, Marinette trudged into the kitchen. 

"Breakfast is almost done. Ibuprofen is on the table." He shot her a smile. 

"Thanks. There's something else I kind of need you to do though." His Very-Serious-Mission-Face was back. 

"What do I have to do?"

"I'm out of pads. Can you go buy more?" He blinked once. Twice. He wasn't going to be one of those guys that was all squeamish about it was he? He'd been pretty fine so far but...

"Okay. Let me grab my shoes, I'll try to hurry." Stopping his breakfast preparations, he worked with single-minded determination to get what he needed to leave.

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver."

* * *

**At the store. I'll back soon.**   
**Help**

Marinette adjusted her position on the floor to better reach her phone. 

_What's wrong?_

**There's so many. How do I choose?**

_Blue package. Regular with wings._

**What brand?**

_Maxi_

**How many do you need? Twenty? A hundred?**

_Sure whatever just grab some_

A few minutes passed without response. Was he on his way home or just lost? 

_You there?_

**Sorry, I was asking a woman for help.**

_Adrien why_

**I had to make sure I was doing this right**

_You're just picking up pads. How badly can you mess up?_

**I don't know. She was very helpful though.**

_You aren't buying anything unnecessary are you?_

**...**   
**Insuring you're utmost comfort is always necessary, My Lady.**

_Adrien no_

**Too late. Already paid. Be home soon.**

When Adrien came home with three bags, she did her best to look angry. But honestly, all she wanted was to get out of her bloody underwear. Grabbing the box of pads he offered, she headed for the shower. 

What had she done to deserve this? She was a good person. Usually. So it was highly unnecessary for her nice underwear to be stained with blood. And it was highly unnecessary for her cramps to be even worse than usual. 

And it was also highly unnecessary to come into the living room to find Adrien and Plagg digging through the bags of highly unnecessary things he'd bought for her. 

"I really don't need all this." Adrien brightened when he saw her, pulling out a heating pad. 

"The woman said this was good for cramps."

"I'm aware. What woman were you even talking to?" Adrien shrugged as he handed it to her. 

"I didn't get her name."

"Please tell me you didn't just walk up to a stranger and start questioning her."

"Technically she approached me first." Marinette sat on the couch, pressing the heat pad down as she settled in and waited for him to continue. 

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What'd she say?"

"She called him a 'sweet boy'." Plagg snickered.

"And asked who I was buying them for."

"And you said...?" Would he have kept up the ruse around a stranger? Or would he just say 'a friend'? The second would be more truthful, but part of her hoped he'd said-

"My fiancée. She thought that was just adorable."

"And that when he jumped the woman and asked her for her menstrual wisdom." Plagg commented, lazily floating over to where Emma slept in her crib and laying on her back. The kitten let out a small mewl, but went back to her nap a second later. 

"I did not jump her! I politely inquired."

"Sure." Ignoring Plagg's tone, Adrien was practically bouncing with excitement as he recounted his adventure. 

"Anyways, it turned out she was a gynecologist and she told me the best foods to eat when you're bleeding and-oh you have to hydrate too. I got you a reusable water bottle so you could bring it to class." Digging through the bags, he produced a Ladybug themed water bottle. "One for you," he pulled up a second, Chat Noir themed one, "And one for me. We can match."

"Maybe I wanted the Chat Noir one." Marinette teased, she hadn't known it was possible but Adrien's smile grew even wider. 

"Purrfect. I really wanted the Ladybug one anyways," he leaned towards her slightly as he spoke, as if telling her a secret. Marinette rolled her eyes at his wink. Soon he handed her the filled Chat Noir water bottle. "Make sure you stay hydrated! Keep refilling it too."

"Yes mom."

"This took us longer to find, but apparently rubbing it on your stomach reduces cramps." He held up a container from his spot in the kitchen. 

"I can't read the label from here."

"Clary sage oil."

"Never heard of it." Adrien shrugged.

"Can't hurt to try right?"

"Can we get to the food part because I'm getting hungry."

"Right. Raspberry leaf tea is supposed to help-"

"I just want croissants."

"Have a banana."

"Why a banana?"

"Potassium! And the croissants are pretty buttery; you might want to skip them. The woman said-"

"Adrien I don't care if they make the cramps worse, I _need_ my morning carbs."

"Fine I'll make them, but eat a banana first."

"We don't even have bananas." He pulled out a bunch and ripped one off, tossing it to her. 

"We're having salmon for dinner tonight too." He pulled out the frozen fish and put it in the fridge. 

"You realize you're going way overboard don't you? I've had periods my whole life and done just fine."

"But this woman was a professional! Also I got hummus and dark chocolate. Not to go together. Unless you want to eat them together?" At her scrunched up face of disgust, he nodded. "Right, not together. I also got fresh spinach, celery, pineapple, and yogurt."

Plagg was shaking his head, clearly laughing at the boy. Marinette almost laughed too, almost rolled her eyes and made a joke, but he looked so...excited. Like a kid waiting to be praised. He had latched onto that woman and bothered her because he _cared_. It was moments like this that made Marinette forget they weren't really dating. Quiet, little, domestic things. 

But it was also moments like this that made her feel like it didn't really matter. 

So what if Adrien wasn't into her romantically? That didn't mean he didn't love her. And if having his friendship and keeping up this little fake relationship meant more moments like this, well...

Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Adrien just wants to be useful. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Period/domestic fluff during which Marinette realizes she's been sleeping on top Adrien. Also in case you didn't remember, Nino is Adrien's best man and Alya is Marinette's maid of honor, BUT Marinette made Alya swear to check all party plans with Rose first so that she didn't go overboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feel when you gotta be doing homework but you're an attention whore (more like comment whore, plus I'm super excited for the next chapter which is maybe my favorite) so you edit real fast and post so you have motivation/subtle distraction while you work a day early.

"There's no way I'm wearing that!" Adrien looked over to where Marinette's voice came from the bedroom. 

"Girl, come on. I know it'll look great on you."

"That's not even remotely the point."

"Come out and let me see you." The door opened and revealed Marinette in what looked to be a black tube top masquerading as a dress. Adrien carefully trained his eyes back on Emma. "You look off the chain."

"I'm not going out in public like this."

"Why not?"

"It's impractical!"

" _Fashion_ is impractical."

"Fashion usually covers me more than this." Alya waved off her argument. 

"I've worn shorter."

"What's really fascinating about that is we aren't the same person, and so what you've worn has no effect on what I wear." Alya rolled her eyes, dragging her friend out to stand in front of Adrien. 

"Well let's see what your fiancé thinks." He wondered how long he could avoid looking up before it was obvious. Maybe Nino would conveniently burst in to pick him up. No such luck of course. After a few excruciating seconds, Adrien flicked his gaze up to Marinette's face. Alya had helped tease her hair in loose curls so that it fell softly around Marinette's bare shoulders, framing her face.

"You look beautiful."

"You two are ridiculous, I meant the dress." Alya twirled her friend around slowly; making sure Adrien could check her out from every angle. 

Beat red, he snapped his eyes back to Emma and pet her like his life depended on it. 

"It's nice." That wasn't too squeaky right? Alya let out a disheartened sigh. 

"It's not _nice_ it's _sexy_."

"I'm changing."

"Wait! Girl, no! Look how red you made Adrien. You look hot. Own it."

"Come help me with the zipper."

"You can't just wear something else!" Even back in the bedroom, he could still hear their argument. 

"It's my bachelorette party!"

"I just want it to be the best it can be."

"Adrien is wearing jeans and a tee-shirt."

"And Nino's party is going to be super lame. At least wear this one." Adrien's phone buzzed next to him. 

**u ready**

_Yeah. Are you here?_

**nah**   
**jst got henri**   
**almst 2 u tho**

"Okay Adrien what about this one?" Alya pushed out a considerably more comfortable looking Marinette. The red dress was still short, settling a little above her knees, but the skirt was looser and the straps made sure the dress didn't push the laws of gravity when it stayed firmly in place.

It was also a dress he knew was one of Marinette's favorites. She'd never outright said it, but the way she held her head a bit higher when she wore it spoke volumes. This time she spun without Alya's prodding. 

"What do you think Emma?" He picked the kitten up under the arms so she could look at her mother. "Personally, I think it's purrfect." Marinette took the cat from him, cradling her in that gentle, loving way she always did. Her voice dropped into standard baby talk as she smiled down at her 'daughter'. 

"Is daddy using you to make his bad puns, Emma? I'm sorry."

"Hey!"

"Adrien, I'd love to stay and watch you two flirt, but we have to pick up the other girls. Nino's on his way right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Adrien shuddered to even imagine doing anything _Alya_ wouldn't do. He was scared enough of most of the things she _would_. 

"Have fun." Marinette pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before kissing Emma and handing the child to him. 

"You too."

"No disgustingly cute jealous talk about keeping other interested parties away?"

"Adrien's not exactly the jealous type." Marinette's hand rested on his shoulder, casual and comforting. It occurred to him that maybe he should be the jealous type. Marinette wasn't really under any obligation to be faithful to him, and Alya would probably encourage some kind of last big fling before she settled down into married life. Worry churned through him. 

Contrary to what Marinette may have believed, it wasn't that he didn't get jealous; it was that he didn't act on it. There was just no reason to. They weren't even really dating or engaged, they were just friends. And if one of your friends took a special interest in someone, you encouraged them. You didn't get jealous and try to drive them away with your own selfishness. 

Even if they _were_ actually dating, he didn't think he'd have it in him to act possessive. Marinette wasn't an object. She was free and strong and breathtaking, but she was also fiercely loyal. If she really loved him back, he didn't think there'd be any real need to get jealous. 

"Adrien might not be the jealous type, but what about _you_." Alya smirked and Adrien wondered if she knew about Marinette's little display at their engagement party. Would Marinette have told her?

"I trust Adrien to behave."

"It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for." Alya nodded sagely. Marinette let out a theatric gasp, throwing and hand over her heart. 

"Adrien, please don't do this! Think of our daughter!" His phone buzzed next to him. 

**tme 2 party**

_On my way down now._

"That Nino?"

"Yup."

"We still have to pick up the other girls; now you're going to start before us."

"Sorry?"

"To make up for it, we'll just have to stay out later. Come on, girl, time to rock this."

* * *

Adrien was glad Nino was his best man. In spite of not knowing them all that well himself, Nino had managed to wrangle up some of the models Adrien was friends with (plus one awkward Ivan) and had found the perfect place for the bachelor party. 

To others, it may have only looked like an ordinary bar. But within this bar was the one thing Adrien had dreamed of doing for years. 

Karaoke. 

Dimly lit in a rainbow of colors, the bar was a cozy sort. Decently full but not crowded. Nino had even managed to reserve a table near the stage. 

The possibilities here were endless. 

The first round of drinks were passed around and Adrien watched in a mix between horror and amusement as his friends all took a big swig. He'd keep to his small sips thank you very much. 

"Okay, so before we get this party started, why don't we introduce ourselves? As you all know, I'm the best man and therefore the one with the most embarrassing stories to tell. Nino." He tilted his drink to his right, prompting the next person to speak. 

"Ivan. Went to Lycée with Adrien and he was cool enough to come to my bachelor party so. Returning the favor." Another gulp from his cup. Ivan was still a little uncomfortable around these new guys. 

"Henri. Been modeling with Adrien since he was baby-faced and adorable."

"Jean-Marc. You can call me Jean. And Adrien is _still_ baby-faced." Jean helpfully gestured for Henri to take in Adrien. 

"Simon. I've only seen Marinette a handful of times, but can I just say," he raised his hands up for dramatic effect, waiting until everyone's attention was focused on him, "our boy is whipped." The table cried out in agreement. Even _Ivan_ joined in with a solemn head nod. 

"You all say that like its a bad thing."

"No, we say it like you're a pure and innocent young boy we must protect. It's really cute how in love you two are."

"If you think I'm bad, you should see Ivan." The boy in question shook his head. 

"You're telling me this bear of a guy here is more whipped than the dude who married his Lycée sweetheart? I don't buy it."

"Try college sweetheart." Nino gestured a thumb to the now blushing boy. 

"Woah."

"Dude."

"Seriously?"

"I got enough of this at my bachelor party. This is Adrien's night." Ivan glared at them. 

"Fair enough. I have plenty to embarrass Adrien with."

"That's all well and good, but can we start karaoke yet?" The guys laughed. 

"I'm not drunk enough for that."

"I'm not drunk at all! Come on. Please?"

"I vote the best man go up with him first. After all, how could we take away such an honor from such an important person."

"No, you guys can go first."

"Nino, come on." Eventually, Adrien's pulling worked. Nino slipped out of the booth and followed his friend up to the stage. 

"You guys better have another drink for me when I come back."

"Yes sir."

Nino usually would have been angry or embarrassed, but this was Adrien and he knew how much it meant. He knew about the crazy dreams of karaoking until late at night. He'd been subject to 'practice jam sessions' whenever he gave Adrien a new mix tape. And it was a little endearing how excited he was. Besides, he had kind of known when he'd rented a table here, he'd be the one thrown up there the most. 

"What song do you want to do first?"

"Your pick, dude." Adrien's resulting look of awe made any embarrassment that would follow well worth it. "You have a song you want, don't you?"

"You have to promise to take it seriously." Nino was pretty sure he'd regret this, but it was Adrien's night and he hadn't seen his friend this happy in a long time. 

"Promise, bro."

"Go wait on the stage, I want it to be a surprise." He meant he didn't want Nino to suddenly change his mind. It was probably for the better that Nino was already trapped on stage when Adrien came running up to join him, the familiar opening chords of an ABBA song starting. 

Yup. He regretted this already. The guys were laughing, shaking their heads sympathetically as they recognized the tune. 

Adrien, however, looked fully concentrated. 

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. Ooooooo see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!" Nino swore then and there he would introduce his friend to some better music. "Come on, you have to sing too." 

Ah, who cared how big of an idiot he looked like? Adrien's eyes were shining and he was actually _shaking_ in excitement. If this was what made his best friend happy, he could humiliate himself. 

"Friday night and the lights are low." The boys let out a whistle as Nino's voice joined in. "Looking out for a place to go." Adrien was swaying in a slight imitation of dancing. Nino knew the boy had a full dance routine prepared for this song. He'd just have to get him to open up a little more.

"Where they play the right music. Getting in the swing," Nino swiveled to face Adrien, dramatically holding up a fist, "you've come to look for a king." The boys were laughing now, but they'd have their turn. Besides, Adrien was positively _glowing_. 

"Anybody could be that guy," Adrien pointed his finger into the crowd. "Night is young and music's high." Oh god, there was the hip swivel. 

"With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance." A hand was thrown over his chest, head bobbing and hips still swaying, "And when you get the chance..."

Trying to hold in his own laughter, Nino threw himself into the dancing too, shoulders popping and head rocking. "You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet, only seventeen."

Twirling Adrien, their goofy dance routine continued as they sung their hearts out. "Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah!"

The crowd was getting into it too, several more voices joined in. "You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life, ooooo! See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!"

"You're a teaser, you turn 'em on," Adrien trailed a hand across his chest, mock-seductively. "Leave them burning and then you're gone." He sank dramatically, pulling attention to the way his arched his back. 

The people at the bar were eating it up, fueling Adrien's ridiculous show. Nino felt like a prop standing next to him, but he knew he was a prop well needed. For all his modeling, Adrien was terribly shy. He probably wouldn't be able to come up without Nino beside him singing along. 

"Looking out for another," they both made a show of surveying the crowd. "Anyone will do. You're in the mood for a dance." Facing each other again, they raised their arms in perfect synchronization. "And when you get the chance..."

The song continued, ending with a glorious round of applause. Nino sank back into his seat beside the rest of their party, trying not to focus on how they were all doubled over in laughter and instead on the drink they'd refilled for him. 

"That was great!"

"Laugh it up while you can, you're next." Another brave-or more accurately drunk-soul ventured up for their slurred rendition of Stayin' Alive, saving the boys from their eventual fates of singing with Adrien.

Conversation continued, alcohol flowed between his groomsmen while Adrien nursed his first drink. 

"No, I'm telling you, they're too pure!" Simon leaned across the table so everyone could hear him. "Once during a shoot Marinette was dropping off lunch for him, right? And like, most couples would kiss or something, right? But they like, gently rested their foreheads together. It was seriously so cute."

"And you teased me for the rest of the shoot."

"Dude, I'm not saying PDA twenty four seven, I'm just saying you're like, the purest guy I've ever met."

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or not."

"Ah Adrien," Henri leaned over touch his shoulders, "we love you, man. Wouldn't change a thing."

"Definitely not." The table agreed. 

"Look the line is free again! Let's go." This time, it was Simon, the drunkest of the lot who was subject to the role of Adrien's karaoke partner. 

"Anything but ABBA."

"Got it." But of course, that hardly made anything better. Because Adrien was a major fan of ridiculous family movies, especially musicals. 

Yes, Adrien had the nerve to pick a High School Musical song. 

If they had been laughing at Nino before, the laughter was tripled now. 

"Gettin' ready, for the night of nights. The night of nights, alright!" Luckily this song had multiple parts, so Simon wouldn't have to sing every word. 

Unfortunately, that meant there'd be parts he sang alone. 

"Don't panic."

"Panic!" Adrien hands shot up in theatric surprise.

"Now do we have to dress up for the prom? Dude, I don't think we have the choice."

"Yeah it's the night of all nights, gotta look just right, dressin' to impress the boys." Adrien was warming up to the dancing again slowly. Those who'd seen his show earlier eagerly awaited the moment when he fell back into his rhythm. 

"Do I want classic or vintage or plaid, where's the mirror?"

"I think this tux is too baggy, too tight, it makes me look weird!"

"Should I go Movie Star Glamous, sassy or sweet?" 

"Don't know but no one better where the same dress as me!" They both sang out the line, Adrien faking an offended look at Simon before spinning on his heel to face away and pace slightly further from his friend. 

"It's the night of our nightmares."

"It's the night of our dreams." Adrien swooned. 

"It's too late to back of it."

"Hey! Makeovers! Massages!" Hips popping, Adrien swayed contently. 

"Don't know what a corsage is!"

"Been waitin' all our lives for this!" Adrien's dance routine became more and more elaborate as the song continued while Simon struggled just to keep up with the words. The blond was practically acting out the movie scene, hands flew to pantomime the actions of the characters, his body rolled to the music, head tossed back. 

Less people sang along this time, but they were just as enthralled by Adrien's performance. This time there were calls for an encore. Henri came up to replace Simon and the parade of humiliating his friends while basking in the glory of bar karaoke continued for Adrien. Eventually, a drunken and teary-eyed Nino came up to join him. 

"I just want you to know dude, you're my best bro ever. I'm so proud of you tonight."

"Thanks Nino."

"When I get married, we gotta come back here."

"You want to come here for your bachelor party?"

"Yeah! We should bring Marinette here too!"

"That's a great idea Nino. I'll be back on stage in a second, hold on."

"I love you bro!"

"Me too, Nino." Adrien knew it was likely the alcohol talking, Nino was a weepy, clingy drunk, but it was sweet nonetheless to see his best friend getting emotional as the song started up. "I was saving this song for us." Nino's eyes watered again as he recognized the tune.

"Bro."

"Yo! I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!" Adrien started his turn, already dancing. 

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want!" Nino fired back, somewhat incoherently, but the attempt was clear. 

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want."

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want." Nino was dancing now. Not as good as Adrien as he was impaired by the drinks, but it was good enough. 

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ah!" Adrien stepped forward more, sashaying his hips. "If you want my future, forget my past."

Nino joined him, his own walk more of a stumble. "If you wanna get with me, better make it fast!"

"Now don't go wastin'," Adrien shook a finger at the crowd, "my precious time."

"Get your act together, we can be just fine!" Nino reached out a hand for support. Adrien slung a hand under his friend's arm to keep him upright, facing the crowd together. 

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!"

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want!" The crowd joined in with Nino's lines, helping him along. 

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ah!" Adrien kept them both bopping to the music. 

"If you wanna be my lover," Adrien and Nino both cried out the lyrics with passionate excitement, "you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends!"

Adrien helped Nino properly dip and shake to the music, throwing all his energy into the performance. "If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!"

It was his most complicated dance routine yet, but his favorite by far. Nino did his best to stay upright and move with Adrien's guidance as he cried, occasionally calling out some half coherent words about friendship between the lyrics. 

The crowd had loved every song Adrien did and this one was no exception. They were calling out, helping the slurring Nino with his lines and encouraging them. The rush was comparable to when Chat Noir helped save Paris. That's how excited Adrien was. 

"If you wanna be my lover!" As the music faded, Adrien and Nino panted, holding their dramatic, sky-point pose. It lasted for all of three seconds before Nino burst into a fresh set of drunken "I love you, bro"s and several "we'll be best bros forever right?"s. 

This was the best bachelor party ever. 

* * *

This was the worst bachelorette party ever. 

Marinette was close to loosing it on everyone there and had only managed to avoid doing so by taking every shot Alya handed her. 

Strippers. 

Alya had hired, strippers. 

Marinette glared daggers at Rose. She'd trusted her to stop Alya from these kinds of things. Because as much as she loved Alya, the girl had a tendency to push Marinette into situations she didn't exactly feel comfortable in. 

Most of the time, Alya was right. Most of the time, Marinette did need a little help relaxing and letting loose. So yes, Alya's harebrained schemes usually worked. But strippers? No. 

Never in a million, trillion years. 

Juleka caught Marinette's angry looks at her girlfriend and wrapped an arm protectively around the little ball of pink. Traitors. The both of them. 

And you know, strippers alone would have been bad enough. Because it was really awkward to shove a half naked man away from you when the poor guy was just hired to come and dance for you. It was embarrassing to feel the patrons of the entire bar's gaze on you and the stupid princess crown Alya had picked announcing the bride-to-be. 

But what made it worse, what made it _infinitely worse_ , was the fact that, since they'd found out about each other's identities, Marinette and Adrien liked to sport merch for each other's alter egos. And they were now planning a very subtly Ladybug and Chat Noir themed wedding. So _of course_ , Alya was under the impression that Marinette _really liked_ the superhero duo. 

Before tonight, Marinette hadn't known you could get Chat Noir and Ladybug strippers. 

Honestly, she had never wanted to know. 

Juleka glaring back for Rose was getting really irritating so Marinette went back to her drink instead. How many had it been now? Didn't matter because she could still remember the confused look on the stripper's face that had momentarily reminded her of Adrien so much it _hurt_. 

The party had started out just fine, but now...

Now Marinette just wanted to go home. The apartment wasn't really her home. It was a place full of Adrien and full of _them_. It was stupid. And it was stupid that she had that idiotic habit of waking up on top of Adrien. Because since that day she'd woken up early on her period, she'd woken up in the same position a few times. She realized she probably did it every night. And Adrien likely just moved her aside. 

Did it disgust him? To know she clung to him like that in her sleep? Accidentally took advantage of him? Then again, she'd done worse. Those kisses she'd forced on him. 

In spite of the fact she knew Nino wouldn't, she almost hoped Adrien had strippers too. Or maybe a fling. She almost hoped he found a hook-up and fell so desperately in love he broke off this cruel act. 

But another part, a bigger part of her, whispered for anything but that. Prayed that if this was the only way to have him, they stayed like this forever. 

She wanted to go home so bad. 

But where was home? If the apartment wasn't home and back with her parents didn't sound like home anymore, what did she have left?

"Hey Marinette?" Alya's voice was softer, like she was talking to a child. "Let's head out, okay girl?"

Draining the rest of her cup, Marinette attempted to get up, but her legs started to give out almost instantly. Luckily Alya and Mylene caught her and helped her into the limo. 

One by one, they dropped the bridesmaids off. Alya helped Marinette out of the car and up to the apartment. 

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd hate it so much."

"I told you."

"You tell me a lot of things, it's my job to figure out how to make sure you won't just stay locked in your room all the time." 

Adrien opened the apartment door, a surprised look crossing his face as he took in the half asleep and extremely drunk Marinette. 

"What happened to you guys?"

"I wasn't as great of a maid of honor as I should have been. She's gonna really be feeling this tomorrow." Adrien gathered Marinette into his arms to better carry her, waiting as Alya pressed a kiss to her friend's forehead. "I'll make it up to you girl. Have a good night Adrien."

Once Alya was gone and the door closed, Plagg flew over. Tikki quickly wriggled her way out of Marinette's purse and zoomed up to join him. 

"Are you okay?" The Kwamis hovered over her face. 

"M'fine."

"Let's get you to bed." Adrien walked her into their room, lowering her into the mattress. When he tried to pull away, Marinette's hands stayed wrapped around his neck. 

"Don't go."

"I have to get you a change of clothes." He had unlatched her hands and headed towards the dresser when he heard a thump. She landed on the ground in a heap, Tikki and Plagg both nervously zipping around her. 

"Please stay." Unable to deny the teary-eyed girl, Adrien picked her up again and took her with him to the dresser, pulling out a shirt and pants for her. 

"I have to leave so you can change." He did his best to keep his voice steady and gentle, trying to ignore the way she buried her face into his shirt. 

"No."

"Marinette-"

"Please don't leave me."

"Just help her." Tikki tugged at the zipper of the dress. 

"But I can't!"

"Adrien, _we_ can't. You have to." Plagg's gaze was strong as he pushed back some of Marinette's hair. 

Cautiously, Adrien pulled her away; her whimpers were nearly enough to break him. He carefully helped her into the pants before taking off the dress. Tikki handed him the shirt and, after a struggle with Marinette's limbs, they managed to dress the girl. 

"Let's go to bed." He reached out a hand to help her up, but she wrapped herself around him again, tighter this time. "Can you guys get the light?"

Plagg wordlessly hit the switch as Adrien tried to tuck her in. She was still holding onto him like her life depended on it. 

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He brushed her hair back soothingly, heart lurching to his throat as she nestled against him more. 

"Because I'm a bad person."

"No you aren't."

"I am."

"No. You're not a bad person. You're one of the best people I know."

"But I'm being selfish. I know you don't love me. You shouldn't have to take care of me. I'm sorry." Adrien felt tears run down his face as her voice cracked and shook. 

"Shh, you're okay. We're okay. You don't have to be sorry."

"You hate me." 

"I don't hate you." He did his best to stop himself from breaking down right along with her.

"I forced you to kiss me. You hate me."

"Shh, no I don't. I don't, Marinette. I love you. I really, really love you." He wasn't sure if the sobs wracking their bodies were his or hers or both of theirs, but Adrien let them fall asleep like that, shaky breaths slowing as exhaustion took over. 

 

When Marinette woke up the next morning, an aspirin and a glass of water sat on the nightstand. 

It seemed her plan to forget the night before had only half worked. Apparently, alcohol only blacked out what had happened _after_ you drank it. 

Maybe she'd stay home today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the fact that they're French and these are all American songs. Shhhhhh. It never happened. Hardcore ABBA fan Adrien though. I thought about doing Holding Out For A Hero, but I already did a fic about that one. So instead we got Dancing Queen. Yeah....
> 
> Marinette's bachellorette (that's spelled so wrong) party was supposed to be longer, but then I didn't want to? I knew Alya would hire strippers. I've known from the very beginning (which is what leads to the next chapter alkjdsflksdjfk I'm so excited to show you), but originally I was actually going to write that interaction. Then I got excited about Adrien karaoking which was not planned. And then I decided it wasn't really important to me to do that for Marinette. I feel like I wouldn't have been satisfied with the way I wrote it and the time skip was just a better idea for my skill level. What I really like about this chapter is in my storyboarding outline thing, this chapter ends with "I'm crying. Adrien's crying. Marinette remembers nothing in the morning but drinking did not help her exhaustion". I didn't actually cry writing this chapter though. Instead I just had this really evil/goofy look on my face. (I did cry writing the next chapter though).
> 
> So as you can tell, I'm really excited about the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for commenting and just existing here in my world of fic readers. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I love you all.


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Bachelor and Bachelorette parties ensued. After an incident involving superhero themed strippers, Marinette gets wasted. Coming home, she clings to Adrien and apologizes for her selfishness. They both cry themselves to sleep. Marinette doesn't remember their conversation, or Adrien's confession when she wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I want to start this by saying just because I'm super pumped about this chapter, does not mean you should get your hopes up. I have my own reason for crying during writing it and for basically looking forward to it since I started writing this fic. That doesn't mean you'll necessarily agree with me. I don't want to build this up into something big and cool and then let you all don't. Just start with the base level expectations you always have reading a new chapter.
> 
> Also this story is coming to an end. I think there's three more chapters after this. Insane. It's happening so fast.

It was three days after Marinette had come home drunk and crying that she finished the dresses for the wedding. Five minutes before midnight, she'd looked up at him in complete awe, a wonderstruck expression on her face. 

"I'm done."

"Done?"

"With the dresses. I'm done. That's all of them." A smile filled her face. "I finished a week early!"

"That's fantastic!"

"I finished!" She threw him into a hug before pulling away to pick up Emma and spin her. "I'm done!"

"Sleep in tomorrow."

"I will!" She lifted Emma above her head, admiring the cat. "I get to sleep again."

 

So Adrien had made sure to turn off their alarm and be extra careful slipping out of bed this morning. 

He wasn't sure what that conversation the other night had meant. If her tears were a sign that maybe, just maybe, she felt the same. Maybe her clinging to him was really _meant_ for him. Maybe she had the same fears he had? 

It was a lot to hope for, but that didn't stop him. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt like he had a chance. He didn't know how to ask exactly, but they'd get there. For now he was content in knowing she probably felt the same. He found himself singing softly as he cooked a late breakfast for them. 

"Someone told me, that you still loved me. Someone told me, that you still loved me. Could that be possible then?" 

He swayed in the kitchen, humming and letting the late morning sun soak into him through the window as he turned to prepare things spread out across the counters. 

"I was told that fate makes fun of us, that it gives us nothing and promises us everything. When happiness seems to be within our reach, we reach out and find ourselves to be fools. Yet someone told me, that you still loved me. Someone told me, that you still loved me. How is that possible then?"

A soft smile settled on his face. Today would be perfect, he just knew. Everything was falling into place. And when Marinette woke up and saw it all...

"But who said that you still loved me, I don't remember anymore. It was late at night. I can still hear the voice-"

"Do you always sing when you make breakfast?" Adrien jumped and spun around to face the new voice. Marinette stood, eyes half closed, but smiling as she held Emma.

His heart fluttered as he took her in. Was she always so perfect? She yawned, shuffling for her chair like the half-asleep zombie she was. 

"Good morning. You can sleep in more if you want."

"I'm okay. Plagg and Tikki are up already too."

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"Mm." Soon the Kwamis joined them at the table and Emma was seated in her cradle. Cheese and cookies were set out first, then croissants, fruits, and oatmeal followed. 

"What do you think?"

"Perfect. What's in the oatmeal?"

"Apple and cinnamon."

"Smells good." There was something so magical about small things like this. Something miraculous in watching Marinette slowly wake up and enjoy the food he'd made her. Tikki and Plagg munched happily beside her while Emma continued her nap. 

It was quiet, but they didn't always need words. Light touches and the occasional 'can you pass me that' was enough to make the smile on his face even wider. 

"I get to make dinner tonight." She broke the silence near the end of their meal. 

"What? No."

"You promised when I was done making the dresses, I could help around the house."

"You can make lunch."

"Why can't I make dinner?" She giggled at his insistence. 

"Just make it together." Plagg suggested, savoring his cheese. Marinette bit her lip, trying to hold back her smile as she rested her face in her hands, propping her elbows on the table. 

"What do you think, Mr. Control Freak? You made breakfast, I'll make lunch, and we do dinner together." Her hair was a rats nest with tangles and her pajamas had never been the most flattering of her clothes, but there was something so beautifully Marinette about that. 

"I think that sounds wonderful. Then I'll do the dishes too." She reached across the table to swat at his arm. 

"Next you're going to be rubbing my feet and carrying me everywhere like a princess. I can help do things, you know." Adrien gasped at her teasing. 

"Princess! How rude of me not to think of it sooner! Here let me massage your delicate feet. You've been using them far too much lately." He went over to her chair, lifting up her bare heel.

"You're ridiculous, I hope you know that." Adrien held her foot, a thoughtful look on his face. "What?"

"I'm trying to think of a foot pun to retort with." Marinette laughed at his confession. 

Too caught up in each other, neither noticed the smile Tikki and Plagg exchanged before floating off to leave the two with some privacy. 

"Just give it up, your puns are ridiculous anyways."

"I think they're toe-rrific."

"You're terrible." Her eyes danced with amusement as she looked down at him, a grin matching his own had made a home on her face. 

"I'm toe-tally amazing at puns, what are you talking about."

"You already used toe."

"My _sole_ purpose in life is to make puns for you."

"Oh yeah? I thought you were going to massage my feet."

"How could I forget!" 

"No, I was kidding, don't-" She giggled as he pressed his thumbs gently around the arch of her foot in small circles. 

"Are you ticklish?" He lit up at this new knowledge. Marinette was still trying to stop giggling while she squirmed in his touch. 

"Knock it off!" He started on the next foot, watching her face scrunch up as she tried to contain her giggling. 

But the thing he tended to forget about Marinette were her _reflexes_. Her free foot jerked, kicking his chest and knocking him back. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I probably deserved that." Marinette slipped out of her chair and joined him sitting on the floor. 

"So what about you?" A devious glint was in her eyes now, her composure back. 

"What about me what?" 

"Are _you_ ticklish?"

"No." But the fear on his face must have given him away. Marinette launched herself at him, fingers around waist making him twitch with laughter. 

He'd heard people complain about tickling before, seen parents tickling their children, but the only person who'd ever tickled him was Plagg and that had been an accident. Having Marinette tickle him was much different. It just made him feel so...at home. 

When she finally stopped her attack, they were both happily lying on the floor next to each other. Adrien rolled on his side to face her, a thrill going through him as she followed. 

"You know what we should do?" 

"Get off the floor?"

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Adrien grinned at her, making a big show of getting cozy on the ground again. 

"Come on, Kitty." She pulled herself into a sitting position. 

"Why can't we just spend the rest of the day on the floor?"

"Don't make me pick you up. What were you going to say we should do?"

"First of all, I love it when you pick me up, so that's terrible motivation to move. Second, you should watch an anime with me."

"You're such a nerd."

"Is that a yes?" Marinette responded by picking him up, a thrill going through Adrien as he looked up at her. She didn't break a sweat, easily carrying him to the couch before plopping down beside him. 

"Only because you've been so nice to me lately."

"I'm _always_ nice." Her smile faltered for a second before coming back. 

"Alright, which one are we watching?"

"Only one?"

"Yes only one." She laughed at the concentration and panic on his face. 

"Oh, um. Gimme a second."

"I thought for sure you'd pick Ouran. Isn't it your favorite?"

"Yes, but Sailor Moon is a magical girl classic."

"So?"

"Marinette." He rested his hands on her shoulders, meeting her eyes with intense seriousness. "We're magical girls." She playfully pushed him away. 

"We are not."

"See? You don't even know. I have to pick Sailor Moon now."

The next seven hours were filled with Marinette's teasing as he recited Sailor Moon's classic attacks by heart, poses and all. He made sure to be extra dramatic, relishing in the way her laughter sounded more relaxed than it had in weeks. 

Lately there had always been something for her to worry about. The wedding, the dresses, the parties, the akumas, school. They all just kept piling up until her shoulders were permanently tensed. But now, now she looked alive again. 

Lunch turned out to be chips and cookies in front of the TV, but it was possibly the best meal Adrien had ever had. Emma would join them occasionally, staring at the show as if she was really watching it too. Adrien pointed to the magical cat onscreen. 

"See Emma? That's Luna. That's why we named you Emma Luna Agreste."

"Her middle name is Sabine."

"Says you."

"Says her grandmother actually."

Plagg and Tikki floated in and out of the living room throughout the day. Plagg would make some comment to Marinette to embarrass Adrien, prompting a whole other round of teasing about his anime habits. Tikki just smiled, like she'd never been prouder or happier in her life. 

It was just a lazy day. 

The TV went on through the episodes, sounding more like background noise most times as they talked over it. 

The sewing machine wasn't turned on once. 

To anyone looking in- who ignored the fact that Tikki and Plagg weren't human, of course- they would have seemed the perfect picture of a family. Because that's exactly what they were. 

And at six, when Marinette decided it was time to make dinner, Adrien couldn't recall ever feeling more like a family. 

They danced around the kitchen-sometimes literally, working and singing together. The trust they'd built up after years of risking their lives together could be seen in the simplest of acts, in the gentle way they moved seamlessly together.

They ate the pasta straight out of the pan, sitting on the counter as Plagg bragged about the new kind of cheese a local shop had started selling, insisting they go buy it later. Tikki rested on top of Emma, curled up in the little kitten's grasp. 

"You know what we should do tonight?" Marinette asked as she jumped off the counter, starting on the dishes. 

"What?"

"Patrol." Her eyes glittered like the word itself was exciting. He'd been keeping up patrol every night, but they'd both decided it'd be better if she skipped out on it, using the extra time for work or sleep. But he knew how she missed it. He'd missed having her with him. 

Transforming seemed to relax Marinette even more, the light in her eyes becoming brighter as she flew across rooftops with a flick of her wrist. Chat chased after her on all fours, bounding across Paris to catch up. 

"You're falling behind, Kitty!" Ladybug's laugh echoed through the crisp Parisian night and Chat sped up. 

He caught up to her with a powerful leap, knocking into her and rolling them both into a giggling mess. 

"I caught you, My Lady." Ladybug pushed herself up off him, looking down at his superhero-clad form still pinned under her. 

"I think you've got it backwards, alley cat." 

"You can catch me any day." He winked at her, delighting in the way she laughed and shook her head at his flirting before pulling back. 

"How about some sparring?"

"You're just full of energy tonight, aren't you, My Lady?"

"Are you stalling? That afraid I'll kick your butt, huh?"

"You underestimate me." He stood to face her, claws curled dramatically. 

Ladybug zipped around to the other side of him, tapping his shoulder before dipping under his arm to loop around him. 

"You're getting slow, Chat."

She circled him again, but he caught her this time, pulling her into a hug. 

"I beg to differ." Hooking her hands around his wrists, she twisted their position, spinning around to lock his hands in place behind his back. She gave him all of three seconds to take in their change of positions before she dropped his hands and darted along the roofs again. 

And so their game of tag continued. Weaving through Paris, laughter and taunts rang out into the night until they eventually circled their way back to the apartment. 

Marinette dropped the transformation, tugging out her pigtails as she let out a breath of relief. Exertion painted her cheeks a lively pink. 

"You can shower first. I'm sure you worked up quite a sweat trying to keep up with me."

"I'll let you have this one, but I demand a rematch eventually."

"Whatever you say!" She wandered off to feed Emma and he felt another swell of anticipation rise up in him. 

Tonight. He'd tell her how he felt tonight, for sure. 

He showered and dressed quickly; heart racing as she brushed passed him on her way in. Adrien settled on the bed with a book, not taking in any of the words as he waited for her. 

When she finally wandered out with wet hair and a content smile on her face, he thought his heart might just burst. She crawled into bed next to him, leaning over the peak at his book. 

"What're you reading?"

"Just school stuff." He set it aside, turning slightly to face her better. "So."

"So?"

"How was your day, Princess?" Her nose crinkled at the nickname, but she was still smiling. 

"Perfect."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. Probably the best day I've had in awhile."

"I'm honored that I got to be apart of it then."

"I'm glad you got to share it with me. It wouldn't have been the same without you." His breath caught at her admission. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. _Especially_ since I got such great new teasing ammunition." Adrien flung up his arms as if throwing a tantrum.

"You just like harassing me!"

"Maybe." Her voice held a sing-song note as she shot him a trickster smile. 

"I'm not sure I like that look."

The mischievous glint in her eyes was all the warning he had before she pounced and straddled him, tickle attacks coming the same way they had on the floor this morning and her laughter rang right along with his as he squirmed under her. 

"You've done it now!" He managed between giggles, shooting his hands up to return her attacks. 

With a squeak, Marinette fell away from him, rolling to her side of the bed to get away from his tickling. Adrien followed, never ceasing in his assault. 

"Quit it!" Remembering her hit this morning, he surrendered, pausing as he took her in. She looked up from her position pinned under him, flushed and short of breath, but still smiling in that way that made him lose _his_ breath. 

"Marinette."

"What?" Her voice seemed to come out in a whisper. 

"Can I kiss you?" Time stopped. That was wrong, those weren't the right words. But how could he say it? How could he make her understand? Emotions danced across her face one after another until he felt his gut knot. He'd been reading her all wrong. She didn't like him back, that was _friendship_ , and now he'd gone and scared her off. 

He pulled back into a sitting position as she scooted up to rest her back against the bed frame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you-"

"Like... Practice?" Her voice wavered and her eyes filled with suspicion. 

Practice. That's what this was reduce to, wasn't it? His feelings for her all neatly packaged in pretty lies. 

And he wanted to say no; he wanted to profess his undying love, but what then? Could he risk making things awkward between them? He needed her. 

"Yeah. Practice. The wedding is in a week and..." He ran a hand through his hair, not meeting her eyes. 

"Okay." Her eyes were guarded as he met them again. 

"You don't have to-"

"No, it's okay. We're going to have to kiss in front of everyone at the ceremony right?" 

And this was when he should push her away. Should walk away before he took advantage of what she was offering. But he wanted to kiss her so badly, wanted her to feel something for him, if only for a moment. 

Marinette didn't wait for him to decide, shaky hands pulled him to her. Achingly gentle, she pressed her lips against his, fingers working hesitantly to make their way through his hair. 

And he told himself this would be the last time he let her do this for him. 

He told himself he'd never put her through this again. 

But for now, he let himself sink into her, tilting his head to bring himself closer. No space between them, not now. 

She was everything he remembered, soft and warm and meeting his furious kisses with her own. He wondered if she was imagining someone else, but quickly shook the thought from his head. His time with her like this was limited, and he didn't want to waste it with stupid fears. 

When she pulled away to catch her breath, his mouth moved to her neck. The same place he'd given her a hickey all those weeks before. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, but he could still remember her returning gift. A hidden treasure he'd taken secret joy in until it faded from view. Would she let him do it again? Would she give him one again?

Adrien kissed his way up her neck until he nosed her ear. Pressing another kiss to her cheek, he found them salty and wet. 

It was like waking up in the middle of a perfect dream, the horrible reality crashing down on him as he pulled away and looked at her. 

Tears streamed down Marinette's face, her eyes still shut tight and her lips quivering. A chill ran down Adrien's spine. He'd done that to her. It was his fault. 

"Mar-"

"I have to go." Her voice sounded so very broken. Every part of him screamed to stop her, but he found himself unable to do anything as she pushed her way off the bed and hurried out of the room. 

Tikki came in minutes later, a worried frown filling her tiny face. Plagg wasn't far behind, though he tried to act like he was above the concern. 

"Marinette just left without me, what happened?" 

"I messed up." His voice was hollow, nearly as cracked as Marinette's had been.

"What?" 

Tears filled Adrien's eyes, sobs beginning to shake him as he remembered her broken look. 

"It's all my fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another person made fanart I am a wreck of emotions: http://kohmu.tumblr.com/post/140046656385/the-latest-chapter-of-fooling-the-world-and-maybe THANK YOU. (Also thank you Serenity for linking me to this, otherwise I never would have even seen it)
> 
> The song Adrien was singing was the English translation (possibly not a perfect translation either but hey whatever) of the song Quelqu'un m'a dit by Carla Bruni. 
> 
> And now I'm excited to post the next chapter. My life has really become just a series of me being excited to post the next chapter. *deep sigh* Anyone who knows me in real life (who isn't reading this fic because my friends are lame and don't watch ML) knows that I never really stop talking about this. Its everything I am at this point. I can't believe its ending soon. What am I going to do? What am I going to look forward to? (More fanfiction that's what.)
> 
> But yeah. What did you guys think? Did I make you cry too? Please always tell me when you cry. I get such a delight in knowing I can make people cry. Not because I want you sad, of course. But there's something really satisfying about having you scream with/at me.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love you all to death. Comments and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated, but so is the fact that you're just here. Reading. I get this little rush when I look at the number of hits or kudos or bookmarks or subscriptions I have. This is hands down the most attention I've gotten for something I've done and I've never been prouder, or loved you all more. Writing this and hearing your guys' reactions has really made my life better these past few weeks. I'm getting sappy and emotional because I'm tired. Sorry.


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Marinette finished her dresses for the wedding and her and Adrien had a lovely lazy day full of domestic fluff. Holding on to the hope that she could feel the same way after her drunken half confession post bachelorette party, Adrien prepares himself to confess. But when his confession comes out wrong, Marinette takes his request to be for more kissing "practice". Both heartbroken, the dorks kiss. This time their interrupted by Adrien's realization that Marinette is crying. Before he can react, Marinette runs out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is shorter but meh. It was necessary. And I like it. Although that might be because I'm biased towards a certain someone.
> 
> Also for those of you who didn't catch it last chapter since you're reading as this comes out, a beautiful soul made fanart http://kohmu.tumblr.com/post/140046656385/the-latest-chapter-of-fooling-the-world-and-maybe

Marinette had run out of the house without thinking, not bothering to change out of her pajamas or grab a coat. She'd even forgotten Tikki at home. At least she'd managed to remember shoes. 

Once she was satisfied she'd run far enough, she plopped herself into a secluded park bench and let out a shaky exhale. Arms hugging herself, Marinette let her tears fall once more. 

She was so stupid, getting all worked up about that kiss _again_. She should know better by now. But it had rang thorough her head like a painful reminder over and over _he doesn't love you_ until she couldn't stop the tears building. 

This was a mistake. Every part of this act was a mistake. She just couldn't help but fall in love more and more every time he acted like this. Every time she slipped into his easy pace, feeling like an actual family, she was brought right back to reality. 

And reality sucked. 

Why would he kiss her? He'd made it perfectly clear he didn't feel the same way. Freezing when she kissed him last time. Repeatedly reminding her none of this was real. Because yes, he loved her, but not in the way she loved him and it was a constant struggle to remember that before she got her hopes up again. Heartbreak hurt, but having your heartbroken all over again every day was like a special kind of torture.

"Marinette? Is that you?" She wiped her eyes hurriedly and turned towards the voice, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw it wasn't Adrien. 

"Hey."

"Hi. I know we haven't really seen each other since graduation. Do you," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "remember me?"

"Of course I remember you, Nathanael." She did her best to smile encouragingly, hoping he hadn't noticed her crying earlier. 

"M-Mind if I join you?" He gestured towards the free spot on the bench. 

"Go ahead." A heavy silence hung between them. Marinette wasn't in the mood to fill it, if she said anything now it would only make things worse.

"Rose told me you and Adrien are getting married soon. Congratulations." 

She couldn't help it. Tears filled her eyes again, slipping before she could stop them. Nathanael panicked beside her. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's not," she wiped roughly at the tears streaming down her face, "it's not your fault."

Nathanael watched her, concern furrowing his brow as she tried to get herself under control. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. 

"No, I'm-" _I'm fine_. But she wasn't fine. And how good would it feel to tell someone? Tikki was the only one she'd ever been able to talk to about it. Her head shaking back and forth slowly turned into a nod. 

Nathanael reached over hesitantly and patted her back. 

"Adrien and I..." Where should she even start? Her mind was a mess of emotions and memories, all clamoring to be let out. 

"Did Adrien do something to you?" He prompted after she'd been quiet for too long. 

"He doesn't... He doesn't love me." A broken and quiet confession.

"I'm sure he loves you! You two always looked so happy together in Lycee." Her sobbing got worse and she shook her head harder. 

"It's not real, it was never real." Some of the happiest days of her life turned bittersweet by the fact it was all a lie.

"What do you mean? Did he break off the engagement?"

"He can't break off what was never really there." Her voice was instant. No matter how much it hurt, she had to face that truth, and telling someone else seemed to cement it in her mind in ways it never had before. Now it wasn't just a secret between Lucky Duo. Someone else knew, and somehow that made it even more real.

"Marinette," worry laced Nathanael's voice, "you aren't making any sense."

"It's a lie. It's always been a lie!" Nathanael rubbed her back soothingly. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Adrien and I were never dating. We just wanted people to think we were."

"What about the engagement?"

"His dad." She curled closer to him, trying to hide her face from view. "And I love him, but next week I have to go get married knowing he doesn't feel the same and-" explanations came out in a vomit of words, jumping in chronology and intensity. Nathanael could hardly understand most of the words she said, but did his best to piece together what he did catch. 

Marinette told him everything, told him about her years of crushing and the friendship that bloomed. About the posters and slight stalking. About the excuse Adrien had come up with. About five years of fake dating and pretending she wasn't in love while pretending like she was. She told him about moving in together and the engagement party. About Emma and about the four kisses they'd shared. He was pretty sure she even said something about Ladybug and Chat Noir a few times, though he had no clue how that pieced in to everything else. 

Much of what she said was obscured by her babbling sobs. The Marinette he had known back in school had always been animated, so he supposed it shouldn't have come as any great surprise that she was animated when she was upset too. Her speech sped up and he wondered if she was even breathing anymore. 

Eventually, she tired herself out. She still shook slightly, but the tears slowed and her breathing evened out. 

"Sorry for dumping all that on you."

"It's fine! I mean, it's not fine that you're sad, but it's fine to talk."

"Thank you." Silence returned as she steadied herself, after a while, Nathanael realized her shaking wasn't only from her crying, but from chills. Pulling her closer, he awkwardly rubbed her back again to help warm her up. 

"You can borrow my jacket if you want?" Though it was meant to be a statement, it came out as more of a question. Marinette shook her head against his chest. 

"My apartment is pretty close, and I've bothered you enough already."

"It's not a bother at all." Marinette pulled away slowly, looking up at him. 

"Could you..." She shook her head, "Never mind." 

"W-What?"

"Just...could you come? To the wedding, I mean?" She shook her head again. "Sorry, you probably have plans and it's such short notice and maybe you don't even want to come, I just thought it be nice to have someone there who knows and-" 

"I'll come." Relief filled her face as she pressed herself back into his hug. 

"Thank you. You're a really great friend Nathanael." He smiled down at her, albeit awkwardly. 

"Anytime."

 

Adrien watched from down the street as Marinette sank into Nathanael's embrace. She was in love with someone else then. She was in love with someone else and had to marry him because of his selfishness. She was in love with someone else and he'd _forced a kiss on her_. He felt sick with the sudden onslaught of realizations. 

He was about to leave them to have their moment when Nathanael met his eyes, freezing. Adrien watched his old classmate say something to Marinette, saw her pull back and look around in horror before she caught sight of him. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Adrien pasted on a smile as he stepped up to meet them. 

"I brought your coat." Marinette shifted out of Nathanael's arms to take it, wrapping it around her as she stared at the floor. 

"Thanks."

"No problem. I didn't mean to interrupt you two though."

"You weren't-" Nathanael looked between the couple, terrified. 

"It's fine." Marinette pulled the coat tighter around her. Adrien wasn't sure if she was talking to him or Nathanael. He supposed it didn't really matter.

"Don't stay out too late." Adrien waved before heading back home, using every ounce of control he had not to run. 

 

"I think he misunderstood what we were-" Nathanael panicked as he watched Adrien walk away, seemingly unfazed at the sight of his fiancée hugging someone else. 

"It's fine, Nathanael." She shot him a sad smile. "I told you, didn't I? He doesn't feel that way about me." Her gaze dropped back down to the floor. "It's fine."

* * *

When Marinette came back home, Adrien was already 'asleep' on the couch. Plagg hovered around her as she headed to the bedroom. 

"You aren't going to yell at him?"

"If he wants to sleep on the couch, that's his choice. I'll just take it tomorrow, then we can be even. Goodnight Tikki. 'Night Plagg."

"Goodnight Marinette." Tikki nuzzled the girl lovingly before meeting Plagg's eyes. With a nod of her head, they slipped out the window. As soon as they were out of Marinette's earshot, Plagg spoke up.

"We have to do something." 

"Plagg, you know we can't." Tikki shook her head, eyes full of sympathy. 

"Why not? They're _our_ chosen! Our lives are linked with theirs, so what's wrong with helping?"

"I've told you before, we have to let them work it out themselves." At Plagg's pouting, Tikki patted his shoulder gently. "I know it's difficult for you. And I know that's why you give Adrien such a hard time, but you have to trust me when I say it's better this way."

"They're in pain." He was begging. Tikki hated it when he did that; there was something extremely sad about seeing the grumpy old cat get emotional.

"And they'll work it out. Humans are resourceful, remember?"

"What if they don't? What if..." Plagg looked back through the window towards where Marinette slept, and, deeper within the apartment, Adrien slept too. 

"Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have always balanced each other. They _will_ work it out. We aren't lucky for nothing." Plagg chuckled dryly as she puffed out her chest in an attempt to reassure him. 

"You always seem to forget that my luck is the bad kind."

"Now that's just not true. Sure, us Ladybugs can fix things, but sometimes situations have to get worse before they can get better."

"I'm too old for this." Tikki laughed at his grumbling. 

"We'll just have to trust them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert excuse to write Nathanael here* Seriously he's such a cinnamon roll. Like what other akuma victim have we seen that stops their original goal when agreeing to side with Hawkmoth to make a night special for someone? He's just the purest soul I've ever seen. And my son. Seeing him lights up like a million maternal instincts I didn't know I even had. Protect the small tomato at all costs, he deserves someone who will treat him like the gift he is. 
> 
> ANYWAYS. Yeah. Adrien has someone to talk to, it's only fair Marinette gets one. Plagg is dying to just fix it for them. Poor Tikki continues to have to be the voice of reason even when reason sucks. 
> 
> Thank you guys for your continued support. Honestly I'm getting all worked up about this fic ending, but I gotta man. I can't keep doing this back and forth, you'd all get tired of me eventually. So two more chapters. Wow. AHHHHHHH. I'm excited but I'm also not. Its like this is my motivation to do things every day. Seriously, it's my greatest accomplishment in life as far as I'm concerned. Sometimes I go and reread comments to cheer myself up. You're all so sweet. It's kind of like when I first joined the ML fandom and it was still small enough and I still had enough time to see everything on the tag every day and could recognize people despite never talking to them. This fandom might be the favorite one I've ever been in. So yeah. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Adrien followed Marinette after she ran out of the apartment, hoping to apologize for kissing her when he catches her being comforted by Nathanael- an old classmate who happened to be in the wrong (right?) place at the wrong time. Assuming she is in love with him, Adrien suffers in silence and sleeps on the couch that night. Plagg is sad for his kittens. No one is happy. Ahahahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could give you a million reason as to why this took me six days to update but I'm sure you don't need that much information about my personal life.
> 
> Anyways, this is the longest chapter I've ever written by far, totally 5122 words so I'm super proud of myself.
> 
> Important note: French weddings are different from American weddings in that there is a ceremony at City Hall where they are legally married (four witnesses max) and then some couples choose to be married in the eyes of God ie in a church. These are separate ceremonies which are then followed by the after party. Couples don't do the "you may kiss the bride" thing apparently, but kiss on the steps of the church when coming out. 
> 
> Also, men don't wear tuxs but these fancy suits I can't remember the name of. And there aren't really Maids of Honor or Best Men. Also the way I did the giving the ring thing was wrong because apparently you're supposed to ask without the ring and then only present the ring after you have dinner with both sets of parents to announce your intentions to marry. But I only found out about all that later so we'll ignore that.

Marinette glanced at her parents as they walked out of City Hall. They chatted happily with Gabriel about how lovely the church would be- the same one they had been married in. The three of them seemed in good spirits but...

Marinette snuck a peak at Adrien walking next to her. The past few days had been strange. They still worked together in the same rhythm they always had, comfortable routine got them through the day without incident. And yet, everything was wrong. They had barely spoken since the last kiss and now they were legally married.

He looked over at her questioningly as her grip on his hand tightened, but with a shake of her head, she managed to dismiss his worry. How would this day feel if it was real? Would she still have felt hollow as the mayor went through the motions, still have shaky hands as they signed the paperwork? Would she still have this dread sitting in her gut at the thought of the church ceremony? And the after party? Everyone there would expect her to be _happy_ and that knowledge alone made her feel sick.

No. Not everyone. Marinette felt Tikki shift from her hiding spot in the secret pocket sewn into her dress.

She wasn't alone. Tikki was with her. Nathanael had promised to be there. And Adrien, painful and awkward as the thought was, Adrien and Plagg would be there with her.

It was just a day. It was just a party.

If she kept telling herself that, maybe she could make it through today.

Sabine reached over to nudge the pair, smiling as they both snapped out of their dazes.

"We're here."

Adrien gave her a reassuring smile as they split up. If this were a real wedding she might have missed him as he left, but all she could feel now was relief.

Her mother led her to the room she would have to wait in until the ceremony, lifting her daughter's hands and spinning her as she took in the dress.

"It's lovely."

"Thanks, mom." She did her best to give a smile, but fear still gripped her in that dizzying way.

"Uh-oh. I know that look." Panic shot through Marinette. Her mother _knew_? When had she figured it out? Why hadn't she said anything until now? What- "Everyone gets jitters on their wedding day. You'll loosen up once you get your hands on that new husband of yours."

Relief washed over her at Sabine's teasing.

"It's just... A lot to take in, you know?"

"I do. But I also know Adrien and you will be very happy together."

"And how do you know that?"

"My mom-instincts are telling me. I've known since you brought him home that first day to play video games." Marinette gave her a curious look before groaning as she realized what her mother was talking about.

"For the gaming tournament? Back in _college_?"

"Yup."

"You and dad wouldn't leave us alone."

"The best way to a boy's heart is through his stomach after all."

"Mom!"

"It's true! How do you think I caught your father?"

"I-" Marinette fumbled, "I 'caught' Adrien just fine without you bribing him every time he came over."

Sabine laughed at her flustering.

"I know you did." Kissing her forehead, Sabine touched the fashionable bun her hair had been done up in. "It's loose."

"Super bridesmaid Alya is here to fix that." Both pairs of eyes snapped over to see the new arrival. Alya stood in a triumphant pose, a rather large bag at her side. Fishing out a comb, she sat Marinette down.

"I'll let you take it from here. I'm going make sure everything's going okay out there." With another kiss, Sabine left the girls alone.

Marinette focused on the feeling of the brush running through her hair, of Alya's fingers deftly rewrapping her hair into a neat bun. Her heart rate had calmed by the time Alya walked around to face her, elbows propped on Marinette's knees as she looked up at her.

"You okay, girl?"

"Yeah." Alya sighed, leaning back to take both of Marinette's hands in hers.

"If you need to cry, I brought the stuff to redo your makeup. I know something's been going on with you lately. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you also don't have to keep pretending you're okay. This is a big deal."

Marinette sunk down to the floor, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"Thank you. I know I've been kind of crazy recently-"

"Recently? Girl, you're always crazy."

"Hey!"

"And I love you anyways."

Marinette closed her eyes tried to relax into her friend's grasp. "I love you too."

Alya pulled back, cupping Marinette's face between her hands. "Last chance to cry before we run out of time to redo your makeup."

The bride laughed, shaking her head. "I'm fine. No more tears. Not today."

"Need anything else?" She pulled up the giant bag she'd lugged in. "I brought my Emergency Marinette Breakdown Kit."

"Does the kit happen to have Emma?"

"No, she's in my car."

"You actually brought her?" Marinette screeched. "What if she overheats?"

"It's fine I left her with a babysitter."

"Babysitter?"

"Nathanael was being all weird lurking in the parking lot. I asked him to hang out with her until he came in for the ceremony."

"Nathanael's here?" She'd been worried he wouldn't actually show. After all, she had practically guilted him into it with her breakdown that night. And they hadn't spoken since graduation. It wasn't like he owed her anything. "Do we have enough time to go see them?"

Alya stood and opened the door, peering out discretely.

"All clear. Let's sneak you out of here." The two made their way out to the back parking lot, quickly spotting the redhead among the nondescript cars, awkwardly holding a swaddled kitten.

He looked relieved as he saw the pair, Marinette coming over with wide arms to take her 'child'.

"She's really calm." He commented as Emma quickly got comfortable in her mother's arms.

"She's a good kitty, aren't you Emma?" Marinette nuzzled the cat, enjoying the soothing purr her daughter let out.

"Marinette and Adrien both treat the cat like a real baby, it's adorable in that cutesy way they always are." Alya informed Nathanael, rolling her eyes. The boy glanced between them, a nervous look on his face.

"Does Alya...?" Marinette gave a slight headshake no, hoping her friend hadn't seen.

"Does Alya what?" The girl cocked her hip, looking at the pair.

"Does Alya... need to be in the church? I mean I don't know if they need help keeping everyone in line or..." Nathanael squirmed as he lied, staring straight at the cat to avoid eye contact.

"You just want to get my girl alone." Alya lightly bumped her hip against his. "She's a married woman, you know."

"I wasn't-I didn't mean-" Nathanael floundered, turning bright red under the teasing.

"Alya, don't give him a hard time."

"I know, I know! We _both_ should really be getting back soon though." Marinette hesitated, stroking Emma's face.

"Can she come in or do you think the crowd will be too much?" Alya's face softened at the quiet plea.

"I brought a little carrier so she can watch and won't run away or get lost." Opening the trunk, Alya showed off the case. Laying Emma on the backseat of Alya's car, Marinette gently unwrapped her burritoed baby and moved her into the carrier, closing the little gate behind the kitten.

Emma mewed in protest. Whipping out her bag, Alya produced a new cat toy and pushed it into the carrier. Emma was quickly enthralled by the new object, batting at it contently.

"You got her _another_ cat toy?"

"I'm her aunt, I've got to spoil her right?"

"No, that's grandmas."

"Same difference." Alya waved her off, handing the carrier to Nathanael. "Do you mind watching her for the rest of the ceremony? I'll take her home before the party."

"Sure."

"Alright, girl. Let's head back in before they start sending out search parties." With a wink, Alya headed in. Marinette hesitated, stopping Nathanael.

"Wait, um, thank you for coming. And taking care of Emma. It means a lot."

"I-It's nothing." Nathanael flushed under her gratitude. Would he mind if she-? Marinette stopped herself. Not all guys were Adrien. She didn't have to monitor every move she made or every word she said for fear of deeper implication. Breathing a sigh of relief, Marinette gave him a quick hug.

"It might be nothing to you, but I really appreciate it." She pulled away, giving her best smile. "We really should head inside though."

 

Adrien felt his mouth go dry. He shouldn't have looked out the window, shouldn't have let his nerves get the better of him. Because now that twist in his stomach was ten times worse.

Outside the window, in clear view, were Nathanael and Marinette. He watched them speak, something so painfully intimate passing between the pair before Marinette hugged him. Nathanael returned the hug awkwardly. It was then that Adrien realized what the boy was holding. A pet carrier. Straining his eyes, he found his suspicions confirmed.

Either Nathanael also had a black cat he'd just happened to bring to her wedding, or he was holding Emma.

Emma, the cat that Marinette and Adrien had been raising like their own daughter, was being carried by Nathanael.

He couldn't take watching them a second longer.

If he'd needed any more confirmation that Marinette didn't love him, it was spelled out in plain letters now.

Marinette loved someone else.

And he was forcing her to marry him out of some strange obligation between friends who had gotten too caught up in a lie.

Adrien felt sick.

* * *

The wedding ceremony wasn't as bad as Marinette had worried. Her father walked her down the aisle. The priest gave them the vows to repeat. Nathanael had picked a front pew right in her line of sight. Occasionally, when she felt herself tightening up, she'd take a glance over at him and feel herself calm down as Emma joyfully played in her cage.

Adrien looked upset, but none of her usual light touches were reassuring him, so she forced it out of her mind, ignoring the dread creeping up her throat.

Her fears returned full force, however, as they began to exit the church. They would have to kiss. People would expect them to kiss on the front steps.

"I'm sorry." Adrien's whisper brushed against her as they stepped through the doors before he ever so lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Quick, chaste, and unbearably hollow, the kiss was over after a few flashes from the cameras around them. Heading towards the car, the couple waved to their friends and family as they passed, petals showering down around them.

If Marinette was dreaming, she hoped someone pinched her.

Adrien helped her into the car before climbing in behind her, waving to the crowd of well-wishers one last time.

The car door closed with a slam, and a heavy silence fell between them.

"How are you holding up?"

Marinette considered his question, hyperaware of the Gorilla in the front seat.

"It's all happening so fast."

Adrien started to reach over to hold her hands, but decided against it. "I know."

"I'm glad Emma got to be there though. She really- You didn't get to see Emma!" Marinette yelled out in horror. "I'm so sorry! I should have thought to go get you, or-"

"It's fine. I..." He glanced up at their driver. "Nathanael was holding her right?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't realize you two... kept in touch."

Marinette shrugged and they fell back into silence for the rest of the drive. When the venue finally came into view, it looked like a blessing to both of them.

They walked in, greeting the people who'd already arrived and mingling while they waited for dinner to start. Conversation was easy, small talk filled with congratulations and exciting plans about the future. While they never drifted far apart, both were happily absorbed in their own discussions. Questions and comments were repeated and answered again and again.

Yes Marinette had made the dress herself.

No, they wouldn't be going anywhere for the honeymoon.

Yes, they had gotten a cat child, would you like to see a picture?

Plus many, many 'thank you for coming's and 'you look so beautiful'.

After a long conversation about how they were perhaps the cutest couple Rose had ever seen, Marinette slipped away to where Nathanael stood over the guest book. "Are you signing it?"

Nathanael jumped at her sudden presence, and she caught sight of a nearly finished drawing.

"You still draw?"

"I-" he started to get defensive before relaxing at her conversational tone, no hint of accusation or disgust in her voice. "Yeah."

"I've been so busy bothering you with my problems, I didn't even give us time to properly catch up."

"It's fine! Don't worry about it."

"Is it a hobby or are you aiming for a career in it?" Marinette leaned against the wall, watching as he continued his sketch.

"It's already a career... Kind of."

"Oh that's right, Rose did say you skipped university. What kind of art are you doing?"

"Comics mostly. My Ladybug one is getting pretty popular."

Marinette choked. "L-Ladybug?"

Nathanael gave her a quick, sympathetic smile she barely caught before he turned back to his work. "I started it back in college actually, right after I got akumaized, but I only began publishing last year."

"That's... really cool. I'll have to pick up a copy next time I'm out."

"Oh you don't have to buy one! I can bring you one, if you want, I mean." He looked surprised by her interest.

"If you give me one for free, how am I supposed to show my support? I'll buy them like all the other fans."

Nathanael laughed at that. Conversation was easy. He understood. He wouldn't ask too many questions to remind her of the wedding. And as long as she kept talking, she could pretend the world wasn't crashing down around her.

 

Adrien felt that sick feeling in his gut twist again, watching Marinette laugh easily as she chatted with Nathanael. The same laugh he hadn't heard in a week. Chloe turned around- clearly miffed he wasn't paying attention to her, and caught sight of the artists. With a huff, she turned back.

"I can't believe she's settling for someone like _that_ when she's marrying _you_. It's pointless to be jealous. They're both so far below us it's not even funny."

"I'm not jealous."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure."

She could believe whatever she wanted, Adrien wasn't lying. Because this wasn't jealousy, this was the sinking feeling he was letting down the most important person in his life. This was the knowledge he was keeping her from happiness.

This was wondering if he should call it off right now, tear up the marriage papers and let her go.

"If you don't like it, go stake your claim."

His mind flashed back to the engagement party. "You need to stop saying things like that." He quickly turned away, beginning to walk further away from the laughing couple in the corner. Chloe followed.

"Why?"

"I don't own Marinette. We're not even really married."

"According to the law you are."

"She's free to date whoever she likes."

"I don't think your father would appreciate the scandal if word got out."

"She and Nathanael will just have to be careful then." Their conversation was cut off by two more people coming over to make small talk before Chloe and Adrien were alone- or as alone as they could be- again.

"So they _are_ together then?"

"She hasn't said anything but..." A sharp whistle cut him off.

"Alright guys," Alya stood on a chair, shouting over the conversation in a way that had Adrien's father cringing at her lack of manners. "Now that everyone's arrived, please find your seats for dinner."

Giving him a dissatisfied look, Chloe wandered off towards her seat. Adrien practically jumped when Marinette lightly touched his arm. She looked... Happier. Like she'd started to relax again. He knew they were both wound up tight, had been all day. It was nice to know she had someone to help her.

Adrien tried to give Nathanael a little wave and a smile as they sat down, but the boy just cast his eyes down, a frightened look on his face. That was weird. Did he think Adrien would be angry at him?

"You told Nathanael about us, right?" Marinette froze, for a moment he worried she hadn't heard him, but finally her response came in a hurried whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry about it. Actually, Chloe knows too, so we're even." Marinette gave him an unreadable look, biting her lip in thought before turning back to the meal set in front of her.

"How long-"

"Caroline!" A woman's shrill voice cut off all conversation, snapping the room's attention as a little girl no younger than six began to fly, flapping feather covered arms.

"I am Night Owl! No one can tell _me_ when to go to bed!"

Exchanging a glance, Marinette and Adrien quickly switched gears. Worries and feelings could be put aside. They had an akuma to deal with.

As the crowd of friends and family scrambled around them to evacuate, the couple pulled themselves to a secluded corner, Adrien shielding her in case someone came look for them while Marinette opened her hidden dress pockets. Tikki and Plagg flew out, ready for action.

In a flash of light, Ladybug and Chat Noir sprang out from their hiding spot.

"Caroline, please!" The woman from before was still crying out, rooted in place even while the people around her ran for cover.

"I wanna stay and party, not go home early and sleep! Let. Me. Stay!" A horrifying screech burst from Night Owl's mouth and knocked into the woman. Thrown back like a rag doll, she quickly went limp. Ladybug managed to catch her just before she hit the wall.

"What's wrong with her?" Chat yelled out, pushing more people out of the way.

"I think she's just sleeping!" Depositing the woman in a safe spot, she joined him in helping move people around the small room to avoid the blasts- really you'd think places would learn to install more doors, rooms like this made it inconvenient for evacuations.

Night Owl seemed to be getting more and more grouchy at their interference. "I wanna dance with cousin Adrien! Stop taking everyone away!"

"Don't mean to ruffle your feathers, but the party is over!"

Ladybug studiously ignored his pun, granting it no more than an eye roll before moving on, but Night Owl stopped flying to land roughly on to the ground, swinging the little doll she held violently before throwing her head back towards the ceiling and letting out her deafening screech. The lights overhead popped and shattered, darkness enveloping the room. There were several cries of shock as the glass rained down and people continued their blind struggling.

Luckily, the room had very few windows to shatter, and only small ones. Unluckily, that meant they had no outside light from the moon or street lamps.

"I can see in the dark!" The little girl let out a cry of delight, holding up her doll again as if to show her before pausing for a moment. "Okay, Mr. Hawkmoth." Taking a deep breath, Night Owl aimed her screech towards Ladybug. Chat barely had time to push her aside, knocking them both over.

"If you get hit by one of those screams, I'm going to kill you." Ladybug told him, very matter of fact as she felt lightly around for his hand. Slipping their fingers together, she stood. "You're going to have to be my eyes."

Sometimes it amazed Adrien how seamlessly they could slip into their rhythm together. No matter how tense things were between them, there was a sort of understanding. It had been something Marinette was very adamant about when they'd first found out each other's identities. Civilian life couldn't carry over. They needed to be able to trust each other completely. Feelings could be locked down. Whatever conversations they had been having, whatever questions needed answering, that was for later. For now they had an akuma to deal with.

So it didn't matter that Marinette had seemed to shy away from his touch all week. It didn't matter that he was agonizing over her relationship with Nathanael. Their touches weren't something to be overanalyzed when they were like this. They were a single unit, moving with practiced ease.

That wasn't to say they could completely forget about their civilian problems- that would have been nearly impossible- but, for this moment at least, they were sure of their role in their partner's life.

And so he tugged Ladybug along, giving her vague direction as she looped and pulled people to safety while Night Owl happily soared back and forth overhead, screeching at the terrified partygoers below.

"We need to get her outside so you can see. There's no talon when she'll get fed up and violent again."

Ladybug sighed, shaking her head slightly before continuing her quest. "Where do you think the akuma is? I didn't get a good enough look at her before the lights busted."

" _Owl_ bet it's in the doll." When he was making puns, it seemed easier to put himself away from the Adrien who was still panicking about the marriage. Adrien had no control. Adrien was confused and upset. Chat Noir had something he had to get done, personal life be damned.

"Stop running away!" Night Owl let out another screech in their direction, hitting a few straggling civilians. By now, most everyone was either outside or asleep on the floor. Inconveniently, many of the sleepers were firmly blocking the only door.

"Think you can find a way to get us outside yet?"

"Don't touch my hands for a second."

Ladybug shifted her own hands to his shoulders without pausing the duo's running and weaving. Arriving at the wall, Chat made quick work of destroying it.

"That's certainly one way to do it." Ladybug jumped through the hole, Night Owl following behind her.

"You can't leave the party!" Night Owl swooped towards Ladybug, narrowly missing.

"Lucky Charm!" A lollipop fell into her hands. Looking around at the street around her, Ladybug quickly formulated her plan. "Hey Night Owl!"

The little girl began swooping down again, but Ladybug expertly dodged her, waving the spotted lollipop in her hand. The little girl let out a squeal of joy when she caught sight of the candy.

"If you're a good girl, I'll give you a treat."

The little girl watched the lollipop with intense focus as she flew in again, shrieking when Ladybug threw the candy and dropping her doll to catch the soaring sweet. Ladybug lassoed the doll over, ripping it in half and made quick work of catching the butterfly.

"Bye bye little butterfly."

* * *

Marinette pushed open the apartment door, utterly exhausted with an equally tired Adrien following behind. Kicking off her shoes, Marinette picked up the note on kitchen counter.

**I'm babysitting Emma for the night. Hope you enjoy my gift ;)  
~Alya**

"What's that?" Adrien maintained a certain distance, wary of touching her now that their suits were off again.

"She wouldn't have."

"Wouldn't have what?"

Marinette ignored the question, heading towards the bedroom with dread tightening her stomach. Adrien followed her, confused. Even before she opened the door, Marinette could hear the soft sounds of 'Careless Whisper' playing within. Flinging open the door, her fears were recognized.

Candles lit the room, their gentle light flickering in the darkness. The bed sheets had been changed to a deep red while rose pedals and condoms littered the floor. At the end of the bed was new and rather skimpy lingerie ready for use, an ice bucket with a bottle of wine placed on the floor beneath.

Adrien sucked in a breath beside her. Neither moved, tense as they stared at the bedroom. Wherever Tikki and Plagg had zipped off to when they came home, the Kwamis didn't seem to be interfering any time soon.

"The...Its..."

"Alya. This is her..." Marinette sighed, mouth twisted in a grimace as she stared pointedly at the floor. " _gift_ "

Adrien's mouth opened and closed, at a loss for what to say or do. Marinette stayed where she was. The day had been much too long and even though she knew Alya had meant well, she couldn't help but resent her friend just a little.

"Do you want me to...leave? I can get a hotel or something."

Marinette turned her head to look at him, confused as she took in his guilty expression.

"This is _your_ apartment."

"But if you wanted to...um...get some use out of her g-gift. I could leave." Adrien's eyes darted around for a place to rest, anywhere but her face.

"In case you hadn't noticed, this really isn't the sort of gift for just one person to enjoy." It came out harsher than she'd intended, full of hurt and accusation. Adrien flinched.

"I mean..." A heavy swallow before he took a deep breath, "if you wanted to invite Nathanael I...I get it."

"What?" She was frozen besides the slight tremor of her hands. Adrien still refused to look at her, his face screwed up as if in pain.

"I saw you two talking the other day. And at the party too. I get it. You could have told me. I mean, we're only fake marrying. If you want to see someone else, that's your choice."

"You're just going to support me cheating on you?" Her voice sounded far more even than she would have expected.

"It isn't really cheating. And if it makes you happy, then yeah. That's what friends are for, right?" He finally lifted his eyes to meet hers, an attempt to send her a smile that was instantly forgotten when he saw her.

Pain filled her ever-expressive face, unshed tears threatening to spill at any moment. Her bottom lip trembled, mouth curled in a way that broke his heart.

"Just shut up, okay?"

"Marinette?"

"I-You-" She shook her head, stomping into the bedroom and grabbing clothes from the dresser in short, jerky movements.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. No you didn't. You never do. You're always the perfect gentleman about all this. Always making sure I'm _happy_ and _comfortable_."

"You're upset."

"I'm _fine_."

Marinette moved towards the bathroom, preparing to slam it behind her when Adrien's hand blocked it.

"Please just tell me what I did."

"Nothing." She glared inside the bathroom, her back to him.

"I know there's something-"

" _Nothing_ , Adrien, that's what you did! And it's not your fault that you do nothing, it's no one's fault." She was beginning to babble, emotions welding up and spilling out.

"I don't understand."

She turned to face him, her wedding dress spinning around her dramatically before settling down again, eyes red and cheeks blotchy.

"Nothing, Adrien, nothing!"

"I don't-"

"You never have and you never will and that wouldn't be a problem if for me it wasn't something, but it is and I hate it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Us! This marriage, this stupid act, this-this _sham_!"

Adrien took a step back, shocked by her shouting. Marinette had always been an emotional person, wearing her heart on her sleeve, but the pain and hurt he saw on her face now was like nothing he'd ever seen before.

"...Are you angry because you wanted to be with Nathanael?"

"Nathanael this, Nathanael that. I never said I was seeing him!"

"But... You said he knows about us?"

"Yeah and apparently so does Chloe. That doesn't mean you're dating her." Marinette's eyes flashed with a fresh set of tears, her voice dropping to a cracked whisper, "Are you?"

"No!"

Marinette sighed, her eyes dropping again as her hands clutched her pajamas to her chest. "Good."

"Please just, tell me what I can do."

Marinette closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Nothing. Just like always."

"There has to be something!"

"You can't change your feelings, I can't ask you to do that."

"Marinette, please just tell me what's wrong!" He reached out, desperate to fix whatever her problem was, and rested his hands on her shoulders. They stayed like that for the most excruciating few seconds of his life until; finally, her shaking and quiet voice broke through.

"I'm in love with you."

Adrien froze; sure he'd heard her wrong. This was just too good to be true.

"And I know you don't see me that way. But it's really hard to keep pretending this is fake for me." When he didn't respond, Marinette looked up and found tears streaming down his own face. "Adrien?" Panic filled her as she felt the hands on her shoulders shakily remove themselves. Slowly, they made their way to rest on her face, cupping her cheeks as wonder and unadulterated adoration filled his gaze.

"You love me?" His voice was breathless, as if he was expecting the world to shatter at any moment.

"I-" She blinked quickly, confusion and hope eating away at her hurt. "I love you." She said it quickly, like it was a dangerous secret. Adrien didn't seem to mind.

"Romantically?" He was trembling like he was about to collapse at any moment, but he didn't break his stare of awe.

"...Yes."

His tears overwhelmed him, streaming down faster until crying turned into sobbing and he pulled her into a hug, clutching her like he was afraid she might slip away at any moment.

"Adrien?" She didn't understand. Of all the reactions she had imagined over the years, him breaking down in her arms had never been one of them.

"I love you." He said it like a desperate plea, full of longing and hope and _love_. "I've loved you since the day we first met and I've never stopped loving you." He pulled back to look at her again, watching as her guarded look fell away to reveal the same hope and uncertainty he felt.

"Really?"

Adrien nodded, too overcome with emotion and realizations to manage another coherent sentence. Marinette dropped to the floor and, with his support gone, Adrien sank down with her.

And so they stayed, crying and laughing as they fell apart in each other's arms on the bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://pozolegirl.tumblr.com/post/140261184485/look-its-a-little-akumatized-me Fun fact: The akuma thing started as a joke because I didn't want to write the wedding party scene and I thought "Hey what if an akuma just crashed it for me". And then I was harassing my wonderful internet daughter to go to bed and we joked that she would be akumaized because I kept telling her to sleep. And so Night Owl was born. And yes, the mom woman was me. Shameless self insert. Also my daughter is a beautiful artist and so she got really excited when I told her I loved the idea of making her an akuma and came up with the name, costume, powers, and even how to defeat her. I love you Pozole, I'm glad you're reading again.
> 
> ANYWAYS we have one more chapter left before this is all over. I hope you guys liked this chapter? I may have missed more in my editing so tell me if I did because I'm kind of out of it right now. But I figured I really should put you out of your misery *blows kisses*. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting me for so long! You know the drill. Comments, Constructive Criticism, and the fact that you keep reading means the world to me.


	21. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: The wedding! Awkwardness abound, Adrien is once again under the impression that Marinette is dating Nathanael. An akuma breaks up the party and our tired heroes go home after defeating the little girl WHO WONT JUST GO TO BED- YEAH POZOLE, I'M TALKING TO YOU. When they arrive, they find Alya has left them a "gift" for the wedding night and has stolen Emma so they can enjoy it. After a social blunder on Adrien's part and a breakdown on Marinette's, both the kiddos are crying and confessing. Finally, the truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six days without updating, gee golly I'd love it if I had a decent excuse besides lack of focus and and a vague urge to never complete this so that you guys would stay forever.
> 
> This chapter is mostly dialogue. Communication, right?
> 
> ALSO WARNING: Very minor origin spoilers about the Umbrella Scene.

Adrien woke up with a heavy feeling on his chest. Looking down, he saw Marinette even more sprawled on top of him than usual, with her hands looped around his neck and her full body weight pressing down in what was quite possibly the best reminder he'd ever had. 

Shifting as gently as possible, Adrien slid his wife off of him, smoothing back her straggling bedhead and taking the quiet moment to let the events of last night hit him all over again. Her face scrunched up at being moved, arms pulling him closer and he felt a rush of happiness fill him. Marinette loved him back.

He thought about getting up, about making her breakfast in bed and spoiling her until she laughed and teased him, but for once Adrien's morning habits weren't enough to pull him from the bed. Instead, he pulled her closer, pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and fell back to sleep. 

* * *

The next time Adrien woke up, light streamed in through the window, the clock read 12:43, and Adrien was completely and utterly alone. 

Maybe last night was all a cruel dream. 

Maybe she'd changed her mind. 

Maybe, maybe, maybe, flurrying through his mind like a hurricane of doubt. Throwing off the covers, Adrien stumbled in a hurried effort to check the bathroom-that's where she'd been last time after all- but it too was empty. 

Bursting out the bedroom door, he practically flew into the living room, also empty except-

"You're up." Marinette turned in her chair and smiled back at him from her little sewing desk. Calm. Relaxed. _Happy_. 

Adrien flopped to the floor in relief, Marinette soon rushing over to check on him. 

"What's wrong?" Her hands slid along his arms, cupped his face, concerned eyes searching his own for any discomfort. Plagg and Tikki floated lazily behind, each giving him curious glances. 

"You're still here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" There was slight amusement in her voice, but mostly confusion. 

"Last night. It wasn't... It wasn't a dream?"

Marinette's smile returned full force, face softening with understanding.

"Oh Adrien." She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead before meeting his eyes again, thumbs lightly stroking his cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere. Til' death do us part, right?"

Tikki giggled behind her. "Marinette, we just spent the last half-hour convincing _you_ that last night actually happened!"

Shooting a glare at her Kwami, the girl's face reddened in embarrassment. 

"Honestly, it took you two long enough though." Plagg huffed, plopping down on Marinette's shoulder. 

"Wait, did you _know_?!" Adrien gave the grinning cat a look of shocked horror. 

"You two were _so_ obvious. How couldn't we know?"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"What would be the fun in that?" Plagg nuzzled against Marinette, ignoring Tikki's giggle. 

"Don't let Plagg fool you, he's been dying to tell you both."

"Huh?" Adrien looked down at the Kwami trying desperately to hide in Marinette's hair. 

"Just like he did with the secret identities, Plagg's been worried sick over you guys. But if we keep telling you all the important stuff, you'll never learn to communicate. I'm glad to see you finally worked it out on your own this time."

Marinette groaned, burying her face in Adrien's chest and effectively dislodging Plagg from his hiding place. 

"All those times you were giving me advice. And you _knew_." There was no anger or accusation for Tikki in the statement, just sheer embarrassment. "Five years and you didn't say anything! And if Plagg hadn't outted me as Ladybug it probably would have taken us even longer."

Adrien couldn't help but smile at the way her voice cracked with irritation for their not-so-long-ago selves. Actually, he just couldn't help but smile. Because here in his arms was Marinette, the love of his life and _she loved him back_. 

Pulling away suddenly, Marinette looked up at him, expression shocked as she remembered something. 

"We have to pick up Emma!"

"What?"

"Alya's still babysitting her! I was waiting until you woke up to go get her."

"Don't forget the cheese while you're out!" Plagg floated lazily towards the kitchen to pick at the breakfast Marinette had left him. 

 

Twenty minutes and several negotiations over cheese later, the couple was headed out. Tentatively, Marinette's hand brushed against his, a silent question. A million-watt smile on his face, Adrien linked their hands together, pressing a light kiss to the back of her hand before continuing their walk. Peaking out from Marinette's bag, they heard Plagg make a noise of disgust before Tikki shushed him. 

It was such a simple thing, really. They had held hands before, but now it wasn't for a fight or for an act. They didn't _need_ to hold hands. They just... could. And so they did. 

The grocery store was first, as Emma likely wouldn't appreciate being carried around for so long. There was something incredibly intimate about the whole thing. Two people, desperately in love, buying food together. Adrien's eyes lit up with a revelation as they left the shop. 

"Is this a date?"

Marinette smiled over at him, amused. "I guess?" She laughed as he grinned even more, pulling her closer. "Only if you promise not to ruin it with puns. I might have to dump you if you do that."

Fear crossed his face for a brief second before he took in her joking manner. 

"I seem to recall you reminding me of a certain vow this morning. Til' death do us part? Seems like you're stuck with me, my Lady. Bad puns and all." He looked too smug about the whole thing.

"You make it sound like you tricked me into it."

"I kind of did. Fake marriage, remember." His grin faltered. " _Fake_ marriage..."

"In the eyes of the law and the church, it wasn't fake, you know." 

"But we weren't... We didn't go into it knowing that we both..."

Marinette sighed, pulling him off the sidewalk and into a small nook between buildings. Taking his face between her hands, she spoke slowly and made sure to keep his eyes the entire time. 

"I love you. I've loved you for _years_ and I don't have any plans to stop any time soon. If this whole fake dating mess has taught me anything, it's how important you are to me. Even if tomorrow you change your mind and just want to stay friends-"

"I wouldn't-"

Marinette stopped him with a quick peck. "I know you wouldn't. But we _are_ new to this whole 'real dating' thing. And if we're going to do this right, we need to communicate." Tikki let out a cheer of encouragement from her place in Marinette's bag. "I don't want us to rush things just because everyone else assumes we've been together forever. Whatever happens, you're my partner."

"So you're okay with the fact our wedding wasn't..."

"I was thinking, if you want, we could have our own wedding. With Tikki and Plagg and Emma." She gave him a mischievous grin. "But you'll have to propose to me right this time."

"Marinette will you-" 

Marinette clamped a hand over his mouth. "We haven't even been together a full day yet!"

He kiss the palm of her hand, smiling as she yanked it off him, blushing. "Then when?"

Marinette considered his question, twisting the wedding ring in that new nervous habit he adored. "A year."

"A whole year?"

"If in a year you still want to get married, then I'll accept."

"What exactly are we right now then?" He held up his left hand, gesturing towards hers with his right. 

"Unconventionally dating?" After a brief huff at his resulting laugh, she took his hand again and tugged them back on the sidewalk. "Stop distracting me. We still have to go get Emma before Alya spoils her too much. I swear. She complains about how ridiculous _we_ are, but she's ten times worse." 

Picking up the grocery bags, Adrien shot her a smile before following. "Yes, dear."

* * *

Plagg and Tikki dozed in the baby cradle, stomachs full of cookies and cheese. Emma, deprived of her bed, purred contently on her mother's lap, both parents showering her with affectionate pets. 

"Let's play a game." Marinette reached up and stroked Adrien's hair instead, smiling at the way he leaned into her hand before she turned her pets back to Emma. 

"What kind of game?"

"Truth or truth."

"I don't think that's how that's played."

"I considered interrogating you with all my questions, but I thought this would be better."

"How do we play?"

"I ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully."

"Easy enough."

"And then you get to ask me a question."

"Communication. Tikki will love it."

"Of course. Okay, truth or truth."

Adrien laughed at her serious tone, "I'll go with truth."

Marinette took a deep breath, her nervousness peaking through. "How long has Chloe known about us?"

Adrien shifted sheepishly, "I barely made it a week of fake dating before she figured it out."

"What did you tell her?"

"You're cheating- that's two questions." He pointed out, lightly bumping her shoulder with his own.

"It's a follow up question so it doesn't count."

"I told her I was hiding during attacks. And that you were sneaking off, but I didn't know why."

Marinette was quiet for a moment, considering. "Why'd you tell her?"

"I told you, she figured it out."

"No, but- I mean... Why didn't you tell me you told her?"

"I was worried you'd be mad. Same reason you didn't tell me about Nathanael, right?"

"Yeah."

Emma turned to reveal her belly, eliciting small smiles from her parents. 

"Why'd you tell him?"

"It was right after you kissed me again and I was just really confused. I needed someone to talk to. Alya and my parents would ask too many questions. And I kind of broke down in front of him."

"I'm sorry." His face fell, hands pulling away from Emma and onto his own lap. 

"Hey," Marinette reached over to grab his hands, leaving Emma sorely lacking in pets. Finding her parents attention had moved elsewhere, the kitten jumped off her mother's lap and padded to the bedroom. With her legs now free, Marinette shifted to better face Adrien. "Stop beating yourself up over it. We're together now, and you didn't do anything wrong." 

"How did I ever get lucky enough to catch you?"

"Is that your question?" Marinette giggled. 

"No, wait I'll think of a better one!"

Marinette raised her eyebrow, a grin on her face as she waited for him to continue. 

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"That question is unfair and completely embarrassing."

"Why? I'll tell you if you tell me."

"But it's super lame!"

"I'll say it first then. But you _have_ to tell me. Deal?"

"Deal."

"It was the first time I saw you kick an akuma's butt. I thought you were absolutely incredible. By our second fight together I was complete goner."

Marinette groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Now my sounds even lamer!"

"You promised!"

"Fine. Do you remember..." Marinette squeaked in anguish. "Do you remember your first day of school?"

"How could I forget? You hated me."

"I did. Until... It was raining and you apologized... And you handed me your umbrella... And I just couldn't help but think how sweet you were and from then on I was hopeless."

"Wait- you've loved me this whole time?"

"You honestly didn't know?" She gave him a skeptic look. Fifteen-year-old Marinette hadn't exactly been subtle about her affections.

"You always avoided me. I thought you still hated me."

"I was nervous, you dumb cat! I was _super_ obvious too. Everyone in class knew."

"Really?"

"Alya teased me all the time! 'There goes Marinette again, hoarding pictures of Adrien and making a detailed outline of his schedule so she can-'" Marinette clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"You what?"

"Nothing." The guilty expression and too quick response betrayed her attempted casualness. 

"No, I want to hear that. What did you say?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I want to hear more about this schedule you had for me." The teasing grin on his face did nothing to help with Marinette's overwhelming embarrassment. When her glaring didn't seem to have any affect on him, she gave in. 

"I had a detailed schedule for you hanging in my room that labeled all your modeling times and extracurricular activities, okay?"

"Wow."

"It's not like I stalked you to figure it out! I just looked at your planner..."

"My planner was in my tablet though?"

Marinette looked pointedly away from him. 

"You stole my tablet?"

"It took me like two seconds! What? Like you never spent hours on the Ladyblog obsessing over me?"

Adrien blushed as he stared holes in the carpet. 

"Wait, really?"

"And I have- had- all the merch I could find."

"I've been living in this house for six months, I think I would've seen that by now."

Adrien sighed, closing his eyes as if bracing himself. "You know that closet I said was locked when I got the apartment?"

"You didn't."

Still blushing, Adrien grabbed a key from the kitchen drawer and made his way to the coat closet Marinette had ignored so many times before. She followed him, breathless, as she waited to see what was inside. 

It would be rude to laugh, wouldn't it?

But it was much to late for that. 

Inside the closet was carefully arranged Ladybug merchandise ranging from figurines (all neatly lined up), to accessories and toys (hung in a way that displayed each one beautiful), and Marinette's personal favorite- a Ladybug body pillow. The walls were decorated with pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir throughout their years together. 

"I had to get rid of a lot when you moved in, I cut back on the tee-shirts I had too. These were just my favorites."

"How much more?"

"Let's just say there's a reason I never let you poke around in the bedroom closet." He wanted to act like it was no big deal, but his red face was very clearly betraying him.

"Where did you even get this stuff?"

"Online mostly."

"Well you know what I have to do now, don't you?"

Adrien gave her a look that suggested that no, he did not know. 

"I have to go buy Chat Noir merchandise. Maybe even find my own pillow."

"Don't even joke about that, that was a dark time in my life."

"Wait, did you actually use it?" Marinette burst into fresh peals of laughter at his guilty expression. "For how long?"

"I got it when I was sixteen... AndIstoppedwhenyoumovedin."

"You're kidding."

"I really wish I was." Adrien wasn't sure it was possible to blush any harder than he already was. His face felt ready to spontaneously combust. 

"I can't believe I ever thought you were cool!" Seeing Adrien's hurt expression, she rested her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. He quickly relaxed into her, hunching over enough so she could stand comfortably again. 

Something about kissing him felt so _right_ in so many ways Marinette couldn't explain. The tension in her chest relaxed as pure elation filled her. And unlike those times before, doubt and anxiety no longer clouded the comforted that being in his arms brought her. 

"So you're not creeped out by the whole shrine thing?" Adrien asked when she finally pulled away. 

"I probably would be if I wasn't just as bad. I am not proud to say that I did have an Adrien Agreste doll- handmade of course- who I often saved with my Ladybug doll."

"You _made_ dolls?"

"I don't need your judgment, Mr. Ladybug. Truth or Truth, it's your turn to ask a question again."

"Okay... When was your first kiss?"

"Fifteen." Between the odd circumstances and her partner, Marinette remembered the entire fiasco quite well.

Adrien visibly drooped. "I didn't realize you had experience. I thought we were both new at this."

"Adrien, _you_ were my first kiss."

He blinked. That couldn't be right. He would have remembered something like that. 

"Dark Cupid? Arrows of hatred?"

"I was going to confess to you, but then I got hit." He wasn't sure where she was going with all this.

Marinette nodded, though she hadn't known the first bit. "And to break the spell I used True Love's Kiss."

"You're kidding." He found himself breathless all over again.

"I'm not. You kept running from me and _almost_ hit me with cataclysm."

"We kissed that long ago and I didn't remember? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you were a terrible flirt and never would have let me live it down."

"All those years wasted!"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"I can't believe I forgot something so important."

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"Years, Marinette! Years!"

"It's not like it would have made us any difference."

"I guess not, but it would have been nice to remember."

Marinette leaned over again, her kiss steady and sweet. 

"From now on, I can remind you as many times as you need, Kitty."

And so the questions continued, an easy back and forth broken with kisses or laughing fits. Sometimes both. Stories flowed without hesitation because for the first time in a long time, there was no filter. Words of love and embarrassing adoration were shared. There was no more worrying over saying too much. They simply were. 

The future would be faced as it always had- together and without fear. And this time, with both eyes open. No more secrets, if they had a problem, they'd figure it out together. 

And that was the most beautiful thing Marinette could have ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon is back at it again, making me emotional: http://officialtrojancondom.tumblr.com/post/140931370249/so-i-just-read-the-conclusion-of-fooling-the-world
> 
> Its really over now... I'm not crying yet so that's good. But I am really anxious and weird now. I feel like completing this is taking away some big part of me. So many of you guys have been encouraging me and sending me such nice messages, and honestly they've been such a mood booster when I'm feeling down. Sometimes I just go through and read them all. Also the hits. I will admit, I've been checking them pretty regularly once I realized how close I was to being on the first page when you sort fics by top hits for miraculous ladybug (and yes I am now on the first page thanks you guys). I really, really love all the support I've gotten and all the love you given me.
> 
> I don't think I can ever adequately explain how much all this support means to me. I've always loved comments on my fics (granted I am fairly new at writing them). And I've been really excited about my standard 2000 hits on my other more popular ones. And know hits don't mean everything. I know there are a lot of excellent fics I've read that don't get popular, or the fandom just isn't that big. But there is something really gratifying about getting this attention. I feel like I really did something important, at least to me. I made something people wanted to read, and I would like to thank the fake dating trope for that. 
> 
> The next fic I'm working on is a Miraculous User AU for Maria and Gabriel. Marinette and Adrien will be the "villians" of the story and its going to take a darker turn. I'm really excited about it but I still have to storyboard the middle chapters before I start writing. I have a few oneshots planned too. 
> 
> I thought about doing an epilogue for this one but honestly... I like where I left it. So I'll tell you now, Adrien does propose again in a year and Marinette accepts. The ceremony is nothing extravagant, just Plagg and Tikki witnessing Marinette and Adrien exchange vows again while Emma sleeps on the couch. Shortly after graduation, they have a wonderful son named Louis, soon followed by his sister Emma (which made things very confusing when talking about the children since now there was big cat sister Emma and little baby Emma), and finally Hugo. Marinette goes into costume design, working for the local theater and occasional movie design. Adrien continues his part time modeling and full time stay at home dadding. The kids grow up loving Plagg and Tikki and surrounded by lots of "ironic" Ladybug and Chat Noir merch. 
> 
> So thank you. Thank you for being the person who helped me get those hits and kudos that I smile over. Thank you for bookmarking and subscribing. Thank you for comments and screaming at me. Thank you for being part of this wonderful fandom. If you guys ever want to talk (you don't have to follow me to talk to me, man. I just want to squeal about Miraculous with you guys) don't be afraid to just come over yelling about what the nerds did in the latest episode or recommending me a fic. 
> 
> I love you all. Thank you for being with me throughout this.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait for all this mess! Woo!
> 
> Comments and Constructive Criticism are appreciated thank you for reading!


End file.
